Bienvenidos a la Locura - Bienvenidas Vacaciones
by SaiyanKeyM
Summary: Universo Alterno - Nuestras parejas favoritas se verán unidas tras retos y divertidos momentos (para nosotros al menos xD) Todo comienza con una fiesta de disfraces, y después depende de las vueltas del destino. VegetaxBulma - GokuxMilk - Nappa x ? O.o Jajajaja En progreso...
1. Todo Comenzó en la Fiesta de Disfraces

Holaaa a todos los que me siguen como autora, y a los que encontraron mi fic xD.

Les traigo una nueva historia, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Respecto a cada cuanto las voy a actualizar… Mmmmh, digamos que no mas de dos semanas, en tanto mi imaginación me apoye ¬ ¬ pero siendo Vegeta-Bulma, no creo que me fallé n.n. Ah, como leí en muchos fics a Vegeta con el apellido Ouji, mejor se lo cambio. Será Sayajin (¬¬ que original jajajaja) y también el de Goku.

Para que me vayan conociendo les cuento que me gusta mucho la comedia, el romance y la acción, ¿Y porque no? El suspenso… Wahahahaha…

Naah mentira, no los haré sufrir… Demasiado ;)

Los invito a leer, y tómense el tiempo de dejarme aunque sea un review si les agrado la trama, o si no, no continuo -.- :P Jajajaja

.M

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

* * *

Todo Comenzó en la fiesta de Disfraces

- _El mundo gira, gira, y el bobo mira, mira… Oye Bulma ¿Qué seguía? _– una cabellera azul salía de sus protectoras frazadas, al oír aquel ridículo tono que había obligado a su mejor amigo cantar. Se carcajeó con intensidad para luego aclararse la voz y contestar la llamada del mismo.

- Hola Goku

- ¡Holaaa Bulma! ¿Qué tal?

- Pues bien, pero no sé porque me despiertas tan temprano en SABADO. ¡Por Kami! Son las 7:30 de la mañana.

- ¡CON QUE ESTABAS DURMIENDOOO! – Interrumpió con ira Milk, su amiga y enamorada del dueño de aquel teléfono - ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡¿NO QUE ME IBAS A AYUDAR A ORGANIZAR MI FIESTA?!

- MILK. Deja de gritar de una buena vez. Pásame con Goku – dijo ya sin tan buen humor la joven Briefs.

- ¡¿Qué quieres con Goku?! Tú sabes…

- SHH, se que te gusta y no te preocupes por mí, te ayudaré. Eres mi mejor amiga – dijo con ternura –. Pero que yo sepa aún no se te declaró, ni tú a él, y estuviste a segundos de declarártele ¬ ¬ Voy a hablar con él.

- De acuerdo… HEY GOKUU – gritó innecesariamente a su amado secreto. – BULMA QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO.

- ¿Y yo porquéee? – dijo también somnoliento, pues Milk lo había hecho madrugar por aquellas mismas razones. Pero conociendo el carácter de ella, en pocos segundos estuvo sosteniendo el celular – ¿Qué pasa Bulma?

- Bueno. Harás lo siguiente. Llegaran las mesas y los arreglos en un par de minutos de seguro y tu vas a encargarte de que se queden en el patio trasero. En una hora estaré allí para ayudarlos. Dile a Milk que no le grite a ningún empleado. Llama a Krilin y a Ten para que vayan a ayudar. Ah, y creo que ayer me dijiste que te recuerde invitar a un primo que se había mudado contigo…

- ¡Ah sí! Aunque… No creo que Vegeta acepte ahora que lo pienso… - reparó distraído.

- No me interesa, sólo recuerda hacer lo que te pedí y aclararle que es una fiesta de disfraces.

- ¿Y por qué hay que disfrazarse : / ?

- Porque tú se lo pediste a Milk ¬ ¬

- Jeje si, ahora lo recuerdo n.n Mesas, una hora. No gritar, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten, Michael Jackson, Vegeta… ¿Y cómo revivo a Michael Jackson? Ah y los disfraces. Adiós Bulma. Te veo luego – Silencio.

- Ad…ios. Uish Me colgó… O.o ¿Michael Jackson?... Oh no – Suspiró frustrada y divertida _Ya se confundió… _ marcó números en su teléfono -: Krilin. Soy Bulma…

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Bulma se estacionaba frente a la casa de Ox-Satán, el mejor amigo de su padre… Su padre era el hombre y científico más inteligente de todo el planeta, el Dr. Briefs y su madre la persona más despreocupada y animada y aún así muy observadora. Ambos se hallaban en su viaje de cada trimestre, disfrutando de su matrimonio.

Como si lo hubiese predicho, su mamá la llamó por teléfono.

- ¿Cuántas veces te usaré hoy? – Bulma comentó al teléfono – ¡Hola mamá!

- Hola Bulmita ¿Qué tal la estás pasando? ¿Ya nos extrañas? – agregó con simpatía la señora Briefs.

- Muy bien mamá, jajajaja. No tienen que preocuparse por mí, soy La Gran Bulma Briefs, se cuidarme sola – rió orgullosa.

- Está bien hija, solo preguntaba. En un par de días volveremos… Ah, papá te manda saludos. Mándale a la joven Milk y al guapo Goku un saludo.

- Así lo haré mamá. También saludos a papá. Muchos besos.

- No olvides regar mis plantas y alimentar nuestros animales. Nos vemos pronto linda. Besos. Chausito – Y colgó.

- Jeje ¿Plantas…? O.o

- BULMAA – gritó Goku mientras subía al auto con velocidad- ¡ARRANCAA!

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¿CÓMO QUE ESTOY GRITANDO DEMASIADO?… - lo seguía Milk con furia.

- Hola Milk – intervino Bulma. La distrajo – ¿Ya está todo aquí?

- Si, ya podemos empezar. Ven – le respondió la pelinegra cambiando su humor repentinamente, volviendo los pasos que había recorrido, entrando al interior de su casa.

- ¿Estás bien Goku? – le dijo con una risita la peli-azul.

- Si, Gracias n.n … ¡Ay no! Tenía que llamar a los muchachos.

- Descuida, ya lo hice yo.

- ¿Entonces para que me pediste que lo hiciera? – preguntó inocente.

- ¬ ¬' Olvídalo. ¿Al menos le avisaste a tu primo?

- Ah, eso si n.n y...

- ¡Hola Kakarotto! ¡Hola Bulma! – Una figura alta y de cabellos negros se acercaba a los jóvenes que conversaban en la acera (o vereda, como digan en su país xD) - ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Raditz? ¡Hola! – Exclamó sorprendida la joven - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues no es una historia muy larga: la histérica de la novia de mi hermano me llamó a las 6:00 de la mañana y me empezó a gritar de no sé qué fiesta y que viniera a su casa a ayudar o me traería de la oreja. Y así es como este galán vino a parar a tus pies linda – habló con voz seductora y le guiñó a su más joven amiga.

- ¿Por tu cobardía a que te estiren de la oreja?

- Jajajajajajaja… Oye, no es mi novia – dijo su hermano menor.

- Ya quisieras no n.n – rió el mayor picándole la costilla con el dedo.

- Raditz, ya déjalo. Hay que iniciar…

- ¿No es demasiado temprano? – ¡Berrinche a la vista!

- No para Milk, y es su fiesta… Creo que iniciara a las 21:00…

- Entonces… Pero, pero… - lloriqueó.

- _YA OÍ QUE LLEGASTE RADITZ ¿QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO? VOY POR USTEDES _– se oyó la voz de la pelinegra dentro de la casa.

- ¡YA VOY MILK! u.u – corrió Raditz, seguidos por un despreocupado chico de cabellos alborotados, y una futura exitosa científica.

Durante toda esa mañana se dedicaron a los preparativos. Gracias a la planificación de Bulma, Ten y Krilin habían logrado crear un ambiente fantástico, y los adornos colocados por Milk, Lunch y ella misma lograron darle un toque misterioso al lugar. Milk había invitado a todos sus amigos, de todas partes y en general ex-compañeros, puesto que era una despedida de curso y entrada de vacaciones de verano.

Ella había sido invitada por el "Señor Bardock" a un campamento en familia. Aquel hombre ya tenía sospechas que su hijo y aquella joven se tenían más afecto que de simple amistad, pero con la inocencia de Goku y la vergüenza que poseía Milk, dudaba que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso. Sin embargo, Bulma y él habían hecho alianza para ayudarlos, y también iría a aquel paseo.

Durante todos aquellos arreglos, solo se dieron tiempo para comer, entonces reanudaron todo y solo fueron liberados por Milk dos horas antes que inicie la fiesta, para prepararse.

Bulma había preparado un traje de gitana para la ocasión, y su mejor amiga uno de joven oriental (jeje ya saben, de los que usa siempre, no se me ocurrió otro :P)

- Oye Milk ¿Ya tienes todo listo para el viaje?

- ¡Sí! Estoy tan emocionada. Pero, ¿Y si no les caigo bien? De seguro Raditz se burlará de mi y le gritaré -.- – dijo nerviosa la peli-negra.

- Pff, te preocupas demasiado. Sólo diviértete, tanto hoy como allí ¿De acuerdo? – la animó sonriente la joven científica.

- Gracias Bulma, me alegro que me puedas acompañar – la abrazó y realizó los últimos toques a su cabello.

_Jeje me va a matar si se entera que le estoy haciendo el gancho con ayuda de su suegrito _Rió mentalmente.

* * *

- Oye Kakarotto – Raditz irrumpió con tranquilidad en la habitación de su hermano menor – ¿Te le declararás hoy al fin a tu amiguita?

- Pues no lo sé. Tal vez, cuando sienta que es el momento… ^.^

- Es que tu eres un insensible, de seguro el momento pasó 50 veces y tu lo confundiste con hambre ¬ ¬ ... Tienes que hacerle ver estrellas, decirle algo como… - como Raditz en su afán de conquistador había dejado crecer un poco su cabello (supongan que como Trunks AF), lo utilizó para enseñar sus "trucos". Retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a caminarlos con lentitud, acercándose a Goku que se acomodaba un GI de artes marciales como disfraz. – Hola nena.

- O.O ¿Raditz?

- Te vez muy hermosa hoy – pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos azabaches – El naranja resalta tus... ojos.

- O.o Raditz ¿Estás bien? Me estás asustando más que la vez que los días de vacunas del colegio – Goku se estremeció.

- Yo sé que te gusto ¿Porqué lo quieres complicar? – se acercó como un león tras su presa. – Ven aquí…

- ¡MAMÁAAA! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! ¡AUXILIO! ME QUIEREN VIOLAAR… - gritaba Goku corriendo despavorido por toda su habitación y todo el pasillo.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa con uste…? – un joven de cabellos como flama salió harto de tanto escándalo, pero se vio obligado a terminar su oración tras el impacto de su primo que lo tiró al piso. - ¿KAKAROTTO? – dijo enojado

- ¡AAH! VEGETA. HUYEEE… - solo le dio tiempo se ver correr el chico de cabellos como palmera y desaparecer por uno de los pasillos y alcanzó a oírlo gritar: - Raditz es un psicópata del otro ladooo.

- Psicópata él – susurró Raditz a lado de Vegeta.

- O.o Explícate, o mejor: Aléjate – le respondió dispuesto a golpear a su primo si fuese necesario.

- Espera te explico… - no fue mucho el tiempo que le llevó hacer ver a su "primito" como le decía, el hecho de que su hermano se había confundido. – Jeje, que idiota – susurró – Ah, por cierto ¿Irás hoy?

- ¿A qué? ¿A esa fiesta estúpida? No me hagas reír. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer -.-

- ¿Qué cosas? ¬ ¬

- Emmm… Empacar para el viaje…

- Si como sea – finalizó desinteresadamente la conversación el mayor – Sólo te recuerdo que es una fiesta de disfraces e inicia a las 21:00. Puedes llegar más tarde claro. Ahora que lo pienso – agregó distraído – es mejor que no vayas, más chicas para mí. Soy Raditz, el galanaso – se dio un ligero golpe en la mandíbula sonriendo -… Ah y Nappa también irá… ¡NOO, MI CHICAS! – exclamó espantado.

- ¿Cómo que Nappa también va? – Dijo distraído Goku con las manos en la nuca – De seguro quiere que Bulma le dé otra lección – rió.

-¡Oh si! Cierto. La ultima vez le dio un puñetazo, y una patada, y un Ptuuuff y allá y yiiaah… - Raditz empezó a hacer un conjunto de golpes al aire como si peleara.

- ¿Bulma? – preguntó Vegeta curioso – Tal vez vaya. Suena interesante...

* * *

Esa misma noche:

La fiesta ya había sido un éxito en la primera hora, y todos se estaban divirtiendo, incluso Nappa, que había decidido simplemente ser un buen amigo de la joven Briefs, cosa que ella acepto gustosa a pesar de su último encuentro. Raditz se vistio con una armadura y andaba cubierto sólo por unos pantaloncillos como la cosa más normal del mundo. _D__ebo admitir que la fiesta es un exito_ pensó la peli-azul mientras veía gente bailando y riendo.

- ¡BULMA! – Gritó Milk acercándose a su amiga – Goku quiere que vaya junto a él. Dice que me dirá algo importante pero estoy nerviosa.

- No te preocupes… Mira ahí viene… ¿Quién es él? – Agregó curiosa, viendo como un joven de capa y también armadura lo acompañaba.

- Creo que es su primo. Vegeta.

- ¿Vegeta…? - sonrió

- Hola chicas – dijo sonriente el muchacho de cabellos alborotados. – Les presento a mi primo, Vegeta. Vegeta ellas son Milk y Bulma.

- Hola – respondieron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

- ¬ ¬ Hmp…

- Vamos Vegeta. No seas descortés… Socializa un poco. Oye Bulma – le susurró al oído a la peli-azul – Distráelo un rato. Iré a hablar con Milk.

Ella, quien en entendió la indirecta, acepto de inmediato y vio como ambos se marchaban.

- ¿Cómo permiten que las mujeres de hoy en día se vistan de una manera tan vulgar? – dijo Vegeta molestando a su acompañante _ Ni tan vulgar. En realidad, bastante atractiva… ¡Pero que estoy pensando! _

La aludida se enfureció de inmediato y no tardó en responderle.

- Al menos no voy como un tonto con una capa. Ni que fuera Super-Man o Thor ¬ ¬ En cambio lo mío si es un disfraz…

- Para tu información, soy un Príncipe – respondió muy enojado el muchacho.

Dos pares de ojos furiosos pero provocativos crearon una burbuja personal. Ambos dispuestos a ganar su propia lucha y con una sonrisa perversa en su interior.

'_Pero quien se cree… Ya verá…' _ Ambas mentes dispuestas a ganar su batalla.

- Pero que linda pareja. Te sacaste la lotería Vegeta, jajajajaja…

- ¿Nappa? D: ¿Eres tú? – Respondió sorprendido ante la imagen de su viejo amigo…


	2. ¿Yo Celoso? ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

¿…Yo Celoso…? ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

* * *

Gracias Por los Reviews eh! ¬¬ Bueno. Como yo soy un pan de Kami xP Les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Les comento algo que había olvidado… Edades:

Nappa – Raditz: 19

Vegeta – Goku – Krilin: 18

Lunch - Bulma – Milk – Aurora (es #18 ella aparece después): 17

_ .M_

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

Anteriormente:

"- Pero que linda pareja. Te sacaste la lotería Vegeta, jajajajaja…

- ¿Nappa? ¿Eres tú? – Respondió sorprendido ante la imagen de su viejo amigo…"

* * *

Realmente, ni siquiera su madre lo reconocería. Él se tomó muy enserio el hecho de 'Fiesta de Disfraces'.

Vestía una camisa fucsia, encima llevaba un saco blanco con brillo en las mangas, unos pantalones también blancos acampanados desde la rodilla, con pequeños detalles por los lados, zapato blancos, una cadena de plata con el símbolo de paz y para complementar su increíble look, una peluca afro. Todo un retro.

Podemos decir que se esforzó bastante.

- El mismo que viste y peluca – respondió el 'ex-'calvo agitando su cabeza.

- ¡Vaya Nappa! – Exclamó la peli-azul aguantando de nuevo su risa, pues lo intentó cuando él llegó a la fiesta - Cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar sonreír. Tu disfraz es fabuloso. Ah, no sabía que conocías a Vegeta…

- ¡Claro que sí! – Rió – es mi amigo de la infancia, ¿no Velita? Digo Vegeta O.O – de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error. – Jeje, saben que, vuelvo en un segundo.

Ambos quedaron viendo como Nappa de los '70 se alejaba agitando su oscura y rizada cabellera. A pesar de que Vegeta siempre trataba de mantener la compostura en cualquier momento, el ver a su amigo tan ridículamente vestido no pudo con su autocontrol, y comenzó a lanzar carcajadas. Seguido por Bulma, que llevaba media hora "admirando" aquel traje.

Por poco y de tanta risa, la Briefs caía al piso pero logró sostenerse del hombro de su acompañante, quien la sostuvo de su cintura de forma inconsciente para ayudarla. Las risas cesaron casi al instante y ambos mantuvieron su mirada fija.

- ÉSTA CANCIÓN ES DE NAPPA Y RADITZ, PARA SUS AMIGAS BULMA Y MILK – rompió el momento el DJ quien colocó la canción "WannaBe" (De las Spice Girls. Si quieren pueden imaginar cualquier otra).

-Buena canción que nos dedican – gritó y rió divertida Bulma.

Con rapidez, Nappa corrió a buscar a Bulma y Raditz trajo a rastras a Milk que se quejaba y lo golpeaba. Al llegar a la pista improvisada todos empezaron a bailar hasta Milk, animada por Bulma. Ambas se movían con gracia y diversión. Pronto llegó Goku y le pidió la pareja a su hermano. Nappa se divertía bailando con Bulma, mientras ella reía de sus movimientos con su afro.

Mientras tanto un _Príncipe_ observaba la escena. _Esto es tan ridículo, para esto me invitaron… _Pensaba con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a aquellas parejas. Sintió como un tipo de ira desconocido le recorrió cada átomo de su cuerpo al ver a su 'amigo' susurrarle algo al oído de la peli-azul, o más bien grito ahogado pues no se oía nada por el volumen de la música, enseguida Bulma le respondió, siendo solo oída por el calvo:

- ¿La rubia? Ella es Lunch, otra de mis mejores amigas. Hace un tiempo rompió con Ten Shin Han – señalo con disimulo al aludido -. Casi no le hacía caso. Los primeros tiempos fueron miel sobre ojuelas, pero luego Ten se mostraba distante. Durante mucho tiempo ella soportó eso. Pero un día se hartó y se separaron. Sin embargo ahora son buenos amigos –finalizó.

- ¿Y sus mechones azules? – pregunto observando los cabellos de aquella llamativa mujer.

- Ah, eso… Pues, a pesar de que le alegro estar libre del dolor, quedó melancolía y rebeldía en ella. Y decidió teñirse algunas mechas en ese color azul. Siempre dijo que algún día lo haría, pero casi nos dio un paro cardiaco la primera vez que la vimos. Pero no te vayas a dejar engañar – agregó viendo la mirada interesada de su acompañante – es tan dulce como agresiva. Más o menos como Milk. La diferencia es que Lunch parece estar programada para cada uno. Un día la moleste y le dije que los días en que le encantaba resaltar su cabello rubio, estaba agresiva y de malas, y cuando le encantaba su color azul, podía ser más dulce que el azúcar. Ese día casi me mató – se carcajeó.

- Una cosa más, y escúchame bien Nappa, porque me vale una naranja el hecho de que seas mi amigo o el de cualquiera de los demás. Uno: Sé que ella te gusta, y no dudaré en ayudarlos SÓLO SÍ eso la hace feliz a ella. Y dos: las amigas son como la mafia: Te odia una y te odiamos todas. ¿Entendido? – finalizó con seriedad.

El aludido tragó pesado antes de responder de la misma forma.

- Si, entiendo.

- Bien, si aún la quieres. Ve por ella, jaguar. – guiñó y vio como su amigo se alejaba en dirección de la rubia. _Van a ser una gran pareja. Y yo soy una excelente Cupido, _rió.

_De qué demonios estarán hablando… ¿Por qué Nappa se va? De seguro ella lo puso en su lugar… ¡Y A MI QUE DIABLOS ME INTERESA! _Se enfadó consigo mismo el joven de los cabellos en punta, dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo vio que la peli-azul se había quedado bailando sola y se daba inicio a una canción lenta, varios muchachos estaban dispuestos a pelear por ella. A pesar que todo en él se negaba a mirar siquiera a aquella mujer 'vulgar' se aproximó a ella.

- Buenas noches, Príncipe – la joven Briefs hizo una leve reverencia, sonriendo ante su propio acto y siendo imitada por su compañero –. Llevaba rato sin verlo, ¿A qué debo vuestra presencia?

- Pues, joven gitana – le siguió el juego – me atrevo, a pesar de la diferencia de nuestros rangos, a invitarla a bailar una pieza conmigo – pronto se percató de que la lenta canción se había acabado, pero seguía con ganas de bailar con aquella mujer.

- Claro, porque no n.n

* * *

Momentos atrás, con Milk y Goku (desde la aparición de Vegeta):

_Como se lo digo… ¡Ay no! ya lo olvidé… Pero si practique mucho…_ Pensaba con tristeza el joven de cabellos en forma de palmera. Obviamente, había preferido preparar un discurso personal, a utilizar la técnica que su hermano le había enseñado "_No vaya a ser que ella salga corriendo y gritando igual que yo, o peor me golpee" _Razonó en aquel momento. La llevó al extremo contrario de donde se encontraban con anterioridad.

- Milk, yo… Bueno… - dijo mirando a la morena, que tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción y por unos segundos se perdió en ellos. Se rascó la nuca tratando de recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos –… Pues… Hace tiempo he tratado…

- ¡Kakarotto! –apareció Nappa (después de ir con Vegeta y Bulma) - Tiempo sin vernos ¿Estás más tonto o más alto? De seguro los dos . - se rió de sí mismo – ¡Milk! Estás hecha toda una jovencita.

- ¿Eres Nappa?- preguntó ella espantada y divertida por aquel disfraz.

- El mismo, linda – le guiñó con tranquilidad pasando un dedo por sus delgados bigotes, puesto que ella y Bulma eran sus nuevas amigas desde meses atrás y se divertía coqueteándoles.

- Jajajajajajajaja…. Nappa… Ajajajaja – se reía Goku sin control – No lo… jajajaja… No lo puedo creer…

- Oigan muchachos, disculpen si interrumpo – dijo Raditz –, pero ¿No han visto a Nappa? Buenas noches – dijo observando desinteresadamente al hombre a su lado – ¿No saben? – la pareja señalo con un dedo y aguantando la risa aquel del afro – O.o ¿Él? – Se volteó – ¿Nappa? ¡Tienes una araña gorda y peluda en tu cabeza! Anda, aplástala – gritó y golpeó la calva de su amigo.

- ¡Cálmate! Es parte de mi disfraz – agitó su esponjada cabellera – ¿Para qué me buscabas?

- Ven vamos – guió a su amigo hacia el DJ.

- Bueno ahora que estamos solo – comentó Milk - ¿Qué tenías por decirme?

-¿Eh? Ah, jajajaja si n.n… Milk, yo…

- ÉSTA CANCIÓN ES DE NAPPA Y RADITZ, PARA SUS AMIGAS BULMA Y MILK – a los pocos y casi inexistentes segundos, Raditz apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez cargó a la pelinegra en su hombro.

- ¡Bájame ahora Raditz! Uuy… TONTO - pataleaba sin descanso.

El joven de melena oscura solo lo bajo cuando llegaron junto al muchacho-hombre del afro y la gitana peli-azul.

- Vamos Milk, diviértete. Aun queda el tiempo del viaje y el resto de las vacaciones para el tiempo de pareja – la animó su amiga.

- De acuerdo – se sonrojó y comenzó el baile. No pasó mucho para que "su Goku" viniera en su búsqueda.

* * *

Volviendo al "ahora":

La pareja de la peli-azul resulto no ser tan malo como parecía y era un muy buen bailarín, y tenía bastantes anécdotas de su familia. A pesar de que le costó bastante, descubrió que Vegeta era Primo de Goku de parte paterna, que su mamá había muerto casi más o menos a sus ocho años, que él también iría al campamento, y lo que ya sabía, la razón por la cual a Goku le decían "Kakaroto"

- Pues una tarde fuimos con mis padres a casa de Raditz, el es sólo dos años mayor, entonces él tenía 4 y yo 2. Su mamá estaba embarazada pero no sabía que nombre podía ponerle a su bebé.

*Flash- Back*

(Para los que no saben, Kakarotto está inspirado en Carrot (zanahoria) Es importante que lo sepan para la siguiente escena xP)

- ¿Por qué no Kakarotto? – preguntó Bardock, el futuro padre de la criatura sentado en el patio de su casa.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO KAKAROTTO? ¿CÓMO ME PREGUNTAS ALGO ASÍ? – respondió enojada su esposa.

- Bueno, a mi me gusta la zanahoria, y sinceramente llamarle Carrot, no me estira – respondió pensativo.

- ¡A mí también me gusta la zanahoria mami! – exclamó el pequeño Raditz - Y la manzana… Y las frutillas… YA SÉ. Mi hermanito se llamará Zanahoria, digo Kakarotto Manzana Frutilla Sayajin ¿Te gusta Mami…?

- ¡VES LO QUE PROVOCAS BARDOCK! Mmmh, sin embargo… Con todo esto se me ocurrió un nombre – digo la futura madre observando el cielo – Será Goku.

- Pero Mami… Pero Amor… - dijeron ambos Sayajin, de inmediato fueron silenciados por la mirada de ira de la mujer, pero la risa de los tres visitantes se oyó en todo el patio.

*Fin Flash – Back*

- Juro que aunque lo oiga mil veces, esa no dejará de ser mi historia favorita – reía la peli-azul.

Pero Vegeta se aguantó la risa y se dedicó a observarla _Será que sí es una gitana y me dio una poción, o me encantó… _Pensaba distraído observando la encantadora figura de su acompañante, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su cabello y sus ojos…

Pero claro que siendo yo la autora algo tiene que pasar… xD

- ¡Oye Vegeta! ¿Qué haces con mi pareja?

- ¿Qué quieres Nappa? – preguntó disgustado por la interrupción. - ¿Acaso no tenías pareja o ya te botaron?

- Pues. Vengo por Bulma… - Respondió.

- Yo estoy con ella ahora – dijo enojado, interponiéndose entre ambos –, mejor vuelve con tu pareja.

- Vegeta, necesito que ella venga por un momento.

- Vete Nappa…

- Pero Lunch dijo…

- ¿Qué pasa con Lunch? – Intervino la peli-azul.

- Jeje, adivina. Tu eres la gitana – le guiñó, cosa que motivó la mirada de Vegeta a ser más malvada.

Bulma buscó con la vista a su rubia amiga, y la encontró a lado de Milk en una pose que bien conocía. De inmediato comenzó a saltar impaciente…

- Vegeta ¡Sal del camino! ¡Quiero ir! – lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, que fueron suficientes para que aquel Príncipe la dejara pasar. De improvisto se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla – Vuelvo al rato.

Ambos se quedaron viéndola, y como se acercaba a sus amigas.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Ésta es para ustedes! – gritó Raditz e inició "Fergalicious" ellas gritaron divertidas y comenzaron una vez más a bailar, solo que esta vez un poco más sensual que antes. Bulma, Lunch, Milk y Raditz eran fanáticos de aquella canción. Si, también Raditz, que comenzó a bailar con ellas casi instantáneamente.

Los celos sin embargo, empezaban a hervir en Nappa, Goku y Vegeta ante el acto del 'Don Juan'. Goku se calmó de inmediato puesto que confiaba en su hermano, Nappa prefería observar a su rubia 'amiga'. Pero Vegeta no tardó en reaccionar. Casi le da un paro al ver a su acompañante en la parte de "Baby, baby, baby. If you really want me…" _No se mueve nada mal,_ razonó.

* * *

- Oye Vegeta – _y ahora que quiere este calvo ¬¬ … - _ Recuerdas hace rato, cuando llegué por Bulma…

- Si, ¿y qué?

- ¿Estabas celoso, verdad? – Lo picó en la costilla – Celoso. Celoso… Bulma y Vegeta sentados en el árbol…

- Se dan muchos besitos… – terminó Goku.

- ¿Y TÚ DE DONDE SALISTE KAKAROTTO? – exclamó el ya avergonzado Vegeta.

- Pues estaba por aquí…

- No cambies de tema – dijo el pelucado -. Te gusta Bulma…

- NO ME GUSTA, YA DEJENME… - gritó harto, girándose de espaldas.

- Es una suerte, o si no te molestaría eso… - dijo observando a Bulma cerca de Raditz bailando una canción más movida.

Decidido a dejar a ese par de locos, Vegeta volvió a su posición anterior para ver cómo Raditz miraba con ojos coquetos a Bulma, quien sólo reía. _Él y sus artimañas…_ pensó el príncipe.

- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – gritó…

- ¿No que no estabas celoso? *n.n *¬¬ - dijeron Goku y Nappa al mismo tiempo.


	3. ¡¿Listos Para El viaje Muchachos!

¿¡Listos para el Viaje Muchachos!?

¡Holiis! Antes que nada, gracias por todos sus reviews. No saben lo feliz que me hace recibirlos (en realidad me pongo a saltar y gritar, no les gustaría estar presentes xD)… ¡Así que envienmee por fiis! No sean holgazanes ¬¬ Los dejo con un nuevo Cap. Porque no voy a poder alzar otro dentro de un par de días n.n Besos

SaiyanKeyM.

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

Anteriormente:

"- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – gritó…

- ¿No que no estabas celoso? *n.n *¬¬ - dijeron Goku y Nappa al mismo tiempo…"

* * *

Con Raditz y Bulma:

- Oye bruja, digo gitana – rió el peli-negro – Eres una muy mala amiga… - reprochó con el ceño fruncido pero sin dejar de bailar.

-¿Y yo por qué? – Respondió sorprendida la peli-azul - No me digas que Goku fue de chismoso ¬¬… Le dije que se callara…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? O.o

- Ejeje jeje… De nada… ¿Entonces porqué soy una mala amiga? – preguntó ella rápidamente, intentando que el joven de armadura olvidara lo anterior. Cosa que logró.

- Pues – fingió con tono ofendido -, le has presentado a Nappa a una de tus bonitas amigas – señaló con disimulo a Lunch – .Y a mí me conoces desde que usabas pañales y ni me has presentado ni a tus animales u.u – sollozó. Pero de inmediato volvió su sonrisa y su mirada picara al decirle: – ¿No tendrás una amiga bonita, a la que le pueda dar un bailecito? – y comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos con los brazos como si bailara reggaetón mientras saltaba hacia adelante acercándose a ella, que sólo reía ante su patética actuación.

- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – un grito detuvo la actuación de Raditz…

- ¿No suena a Vegeta? – preguntó Bulma con curiosidad, mientras que su acompañante sólo asintió, manteniendo su sonrisa.

- Vamos a ver – respondió y la jaló hacia donde había oído venir la voz.

* * *

- Oigan chicos ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la peli-azul en cuanto encontraron a los jóvenes de Gi, del Afro y al Príncipe.

- Ajajajja – se carcajeaba Goku – Déjame te explico Bulma n.n, Vegeta está… - fue silenciado por un golpe en su nuca por parte del aludido – Ay ay ayy ay ¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS VEGETA? – se sobaba el área lastimada con lagrimitas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

- Por que al ver tu cara de bobo me entraron ganas ¬¬

- Me dices lo mismo que Raditz… – se quejó – Bueno. Por eso mismo – dijo Goku para a continuación decir lo más rápido posible – Vegeta se puso celoso por que Raditz estaba bailando contigo y él quería estar en un árbol dándote muchos besitoooos – finalizó y salió corriendo en búsqueda de un escondite.

Los rostros de Vegeta y Bulma eran prácticamente tomates maduros. Nappa y Raditz que se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos de inmediato comenzaron a carcajearse, pero fueron silenciados por la mirada de ira del _Príncipe_.

- Nosotros, eh… Nosotros – hablaron al mismo tiempo – Si, emm… Ya nos íbamos aclararon empujándose entre ellos, dejando sólos a la joven Briefs y al Sayajin (soy ridícula para crear apellidos… Sayajin xD).

- Yo… Lo que dijo Kakarotto…- trató de iniciar el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por Bulma.

- No te preocupes Vegeta. Ya sé como es Goku… – rió – Mejor sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta que Milk de seguro la terminará dentro de un rato – le sonrió y acercó su mano a la de él, invitándolo. Fueron de nuevo a la improvisada pista, sólo que ésta vez ya no hubo interrupciones…

El resto de la noche fue muy divertida para todos, y se prolongó más de lo que hasta Milk esperaba. Los últimos en marcharse fueron Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz y Goku, quienes partieron a las 3:30 de la madrugada.

- Adiós Milk, Adiós Bulma – se despedía un muy cansado Goku, que llevaba a rastras a su hermano mayor en dirección a la puerta - ¿Segura que no quieres que te llevemos?

- Si Goku, gracias, pero ya traje todas mis cosas para irnos el lunes y me quedaré aquí hasta entonces n.n

- ¡Bulmitaa! ¡Bulmita de mi almaa! – Decía el 'un poco' bebido y adormilado Nappa, mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies hasta la gitana – Te voy a extrañaar… Que será de mi sin ti… te irás al campamento ese y me dejarás – sollozó con una tristeza mal fingida – ¡Y ni siquiera tengo el numero de Lunch! ¿POR QUÉE MUNDO? ¡QUE CRUEL ERES!

- O.O – Todos miraron sorprendidos y divertidos a Nappa, sin embargo, y a pesar del cansacio, Vegeta se colocó con disimulo al lado de Bulma, por si al 'alegre' de Nappa le hacía más efecto las copas.

Rato más tarde la casa de Milk quedó silenciosa y sin nadie más que las dos muchachas.

* * *

En la casa Sayajin:

Con lo cansados que llegaron, todos se dejaron caer en la habitación de Goku. Éste se durmió en la cama tratando de acapararla por completo, haciendo que una de sus piernas saliera por uno de los lados, Vegeta en el sofá acostado boca abajo y Raditz en el piso haciendo una digna imitación de su hermano.

- BUEEEN DÍA DORMILONES… Y FARRISTAS ¬¬ - gritaba Bardock esa mañana- LLEGÓ EL DÍA ¡DESPIERTEN!

Nadie se inmuto a parte de Goku, que impulso levemente su pierna caída _No, no. Vegeta deja eso, es mi pollo _susurraba.

- ¬¬ Hasta dormido sueña con comida… Ya sé – una sonrisa malvada se curvo en los labios del mayor – ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! NO HAY PROBICIONES SE ACABÓ LA COMIDA Y SE HAN CERRADO TODOS LOS SUPERMERCADOS – gritó a todo pulmón.

- AY NO AUXILIOOOO –se levantó corriendo Goku.

- ¡COMIDA! ¡BUSQUEN COMIDA! – siguió Raditz.

- SII BUSQUEN – respondió su hermano menor – YO VOY POR MILK Y SI ENCUENTRO COMIDA LA TRAIGO ¡gOLPEARÉ A QUIEN SE INTERPONGA!

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TARBLE? – despertaba un desesperado Vegeta.

- Jeje SOY UN GENIO MALIGNO Wahahahaha – se carcajeaba Bardock -. ¡Los engañee! – los dos mayores lo observaban furiosos. – Es que no se despertaban – se justificó.

Los tres volvieron con paso cansado a sus posiciones anteriores sólo para ser interrumpidos una vez más.

- Deben preparar sus cosas, ya nos vamos – dijo firme el 'Padre de familia'.

- Pero que no era mañana el viaje – preguntó el muchacho de cabellos como flama harto.

- Si, además todavía no hace ni siquiera 5 horas de que llegamos – comentó Raditz observando perezoso su celular.

- ¿Cómo es que mamá no te ha retado aún por hacer tanto escándalo, papá? – interrumpió Goku, extrañado de no oír a su mamá ni oler su desayuno.

- Yo soy un hombre adulto, a mí nadie me manda -.- – Dijo el aludido orgulloso.

- No está su auto – respondió su hermano mayor –. Si es cierto de eso que nos vamos, seguro se adelantó - se burló de su papá.

- Aaah n.n ¿Y por qué nos vamos hoy? Estoy cansado…

- Por que mañana habrá mucho tráfico. Ayer lo decidimos con tu madre. Deben avisarles a las chicas y a Krilin. – finalizó nuevamente Bardock.

- No deberías obviarlo, tío – interrumpió Vegeta riendo por primera vez en la conversación –. El también es una chica.

- Hey papá – se acercó Raditz – Como Kakarotto pudo invitar a sus amigos, yo puedo invitar una amiga – le guiñó.

- ¬¬ No.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Ya sabes porque…

- Pero es una amiga. ¡Solo una amiga! Lo juro. Jamás molestaría así a mamá – se estremeció. – Ya la conoces ¿Recuerdas? A la jugadora de los partidos femeninos que vimos en el colegio de Bulma. La del nro. 18 – empezó a chistar los dedos en busca del nombre de la muchacha.

-… ¿Aurora? – Preguntó el joven de cabellos como palmera, a lo que su hermano asintió – Déjala que vaya papá. Si Raditz quiere pasarse de listo, ella lo pondrá en su lugar – rió.

- Ah, sí... Avisen ya. Salimos en dos horas. Entonces lo acepto – sonrió macabramente – Pero tú – señaló a Raditz – Se lo explicas a tu mamá.

- O.o oh nooo – susurró el aludido.

**Más tarde cuando Raditz buscaba sus medias para ponerselas:

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó en voz baja mientras observaba un par de medias rosas con dibujos de arco-iris.

_Para Raditz, Con cariño. De Bulma y Kakarotto_ -_Goku-_

-¡Con que de esto hablaba esa gitana en la fiesta! Me las Pagará. Sabe que el rosa no es mi color ¬¬ - gritó...**

* * *

Tras unas llamadas con gritos, quejas, lamentos de la noche anterior y bastante sueño, todos se encontraban en la casa de la Familia Sayajin. Se notaba en la cara de casi todos el cansancio, a excepción de la rubia desconocida, Aurora.

- Esto parece una guardería – susurró Bardock observando el panorama de jóvenes.

Habían tardado mucho en decidir en qué auto iría cada quién hasta que decidieron llevar dos, luego empezó la discusión de las parejas. Bulma quería ir con Goku, Bardock, Milk y Vegeta. Milk quería ir donde Goku fuera pero sin Raditz. Vegeta actuaba con indiferencia pero también quería ir con Bulma pero sin Milk. Raditz había gritado "QUIERO IR CON 18" Siendo fulminado por la mirada de esta que le dijo sonriente "Nunca memorizarás mi nombre" haciendo que todos se carcajeen. A Aurora no le importaba con quien fuese. Krilin solo reía de las estupideces. Y Goku… Goku tenía hambre, al igual que su papá…

- Suficiente – dijo el mayor harto – Vuelvo en 10 minutos – Y lo vieron caminar hacia la acera en una dirección específica. En ese mismo tiempo se estaciono una van gris con negro en la calle. Se bajo el vidrio del acompañante y apareció la cabeza del adulto – ¡SUBAN SUS COSAS Y VAMONOS YA! – gritó.

Todos obedecieron y lograron hacerlo en un tiempo casi record.

- ¡Muy bien! n.n – Exclamaba Bardock, contento de poder partir al fin -¿¡Listos para el Viaje Muchachos!?

- Nooooo ¬¬ – respondieron los demás, cansados e incómodos.

- ¡Entonces Vámonos! – los ignoró y puso en marcha el auto – ¡Vacaciones!

- Adiós casa. Adiós buzón. – decían los hermanos Sayajin sincronizadamente–. Adiós portón. Adiós perro del vecino que siempre me muerde ¬¬" n.n

- CÁLLENSEEE ¬¬**


	4. ¡Llegamos! ¿Vegeta te encogiste?¿Y ella?

¡Wii! ¡Llegamos! ¿¡Vegeta te encogiste!? ¿Y ella quién es…?

* * *

Holiis, ya volví xD Les traigo un nuevo capítulo bien largo, compensando mi ausencia xP. ¡Gracias por los reviews! Y a los que no me dejaron: Kame Hame Final Flash… ¬¬ *Paz* n.n Jajaja naah…. Ah, Felicidades por el final de tu fic SweetBulma! Fue fabuloso…

Weno. Les cuento 2 cositas: 1- El nombre de la esposa de Bardock… No voy a dejar de lado a una mujer Saiyajin, poniéndole un nombre humano y ridículo. No, no va a ser Keyla xD

2- Hay una invitada especial: Rocy-Rose, mí querida prima. Por ella el – ¿Y e_lla quien es.._.? Gracias por pasarme la sal la otra noche primi ¡Ya cumplí con mi promesa de publicarte n.n!

Disfrútenlo y Saluditos

-SaiyanKeyM-

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

* * *

Para llegar al lugar que se proponían, tenían que hacer un viaje de aproximadamente dos horas (si con suerte no había tráfico… Pff ¿Existe un lugar así? Jajajaja).

La organización en el Van, era más bien desorganizada y hacia que el espacio escaseara aún siendo para 8 personas. A pesar de muchos ruegos por sus hijos e invitados, Bardock había prohibido que cualquiera se siente a su lado –_No quiero que me anden molestando y distrayendo ¬¬_

Atrás, sólo algunos habían iniciado a dormitarse, a no ser por Goku, quién luego de despedirse de todo lo que rodeaba su casa, se había dormido tan profundo, que había iniciado a roncar muy pronto, asustando a su papá, que pensó que el motor del auto se había descompuesto.

Los jóvenes se habían ubicado así:

En el asiento detrás de Bardock (o sea el conductor, la izquierda) Bulma y Aurora, puesto que la peli-azul quería establecer amistad con la desconocida, cosa que iba muy bien. Vegeta que estaba al lado de la ventanilla, a la derecha del estrecho pasillito, había esperado que Bulma se ubicara a su lado, llevándose una sorpresa horrible cuando fue 'Kakarotto' quien se sentó a su lado, y le fue imposible conciliar el sueño por los ronquidos de éste, y por sus posiciones al dormir, había quedado prácticamente aplastado hacia la ventanilla.

Milk, que estaba detrás de su amiga peli-azul, había obligado a Krilin a sentarse a su lado ya que sabía que aparte de Goku, él era otra compañía agradable, y porque temía que Raditz hiciera algo para molestarla. Y este último, estaba detrás de Goku, y en el asiento vacío de al lado y atrás habían colocado las mochilas y bolsas que no habían entrado en el "diminuto" maletero… "No es pequeño – había dicho Bardock –, son ustedes que trajeron sus habitaciones en sus mochilas ¬¬ "

- Oigan chicos… y chicas – guiñó Raditz, mientras estiraba sus extremidades intentando desperezarse –. No se ustedes, pero ya llevamos mucho rato viajando y me estoy aburriendo.

- Debes estar bromeando galán – rió la joven Briefs – apenas harán 20 minutos.

- No me bromees así Bulma, que estoy a punto de sufrir una avalancha por todas estas cosas – respondió empujando con fuerza las bolsas – Ey tú… Emm jeje… Ya lo olvidé de nuevo; '18 ¿Me dirías cuánto llevamos viajando y cuanto falta? – preguntó avergonzado por haber olvidado (una vez más) el nombre de su amiga.

A su sorpresa, la rubia rió, pues hacia tiempo se había cansado de recordarle al despistado de Raditz su nombre.

- Bulma no está bromeando respecto al tiempo que estamos viajando, sin embargo no se cuanto vamos a tardar. No conozco donde queda el lugar – finalizó.

- Aún falta mucho – interrumpió Bardock – Así que mejor se van acomodando…

- Pero nadie aquí está cómodo, si nos hiciste subir corriendo ¿Y no podrías apurarte, Chofer? Digo, para eso te pagamos – bromeó Raditz sonriente, y como resultado se ganó una mirada de ira de su papá, quien se encostó fuera de la calle, estacionándose y bajándose del auto.

- ¿Ves lo que haces? Tonto – se quejó Milk.

- Vamos cuñadita, no te pongas así…

De pronto la puerta corrediza se abrió, mostrando a un muy molesto Saiyajin.

- Bajen todos, ahora – dijo.

Nadie se movió de su lugar, observando sorprendidos al hombre. Bueno, Vegeta lo vio por el reflejo de la ventana, ya que el dormido Goku intentaba acaparar hasta su lugar, empujándolo. Krilin se acercó a Milk.

- ¿Tú crees que nos va a dejar aquí abandonados? – susurró. Como respuesta, obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de su acompañante.

- Jeje, papá, perdona la broma – su hijo mayor intentó reparar su error –. Es el efecto del aburrimiento – se rascó la nuca sonriente, igual que solía hacerlo su hermano menor.

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO? – volvió a hablar Bardock.

- Quítate insecto – gruñó Vegeta empujando a Goku fuera de su asiento hacia el piso, dispuesto a seguir (a regañadientes) las ordenes de su tío.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? – preguntó el recién integrado, observando a su papá en la puerta del Van y como todos bajaban ¿_Acaso ya llegamos? _Pensó mientras se levantaba, pero observando que había calles poco habitadas, descubrió que faltaba bastante. Aún con dudas en su mente, siguió a sus amigos… _De seguro vamos a comer algo…_ n.n

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó el muchacho de cabellos como flama con los brazos cruzados cuando todos estuvieron abajo.

- Yo voy a asignar las parejas en los asientos – respondió el Saiyajin mayor. Observó el despiste de su hijo menor – Fue tu hermano – resolvió.

- Ay Raditz, ¿Ahora qué hiciste? – preguntó a su hermano con inocencia y curiosidad.

- Eso no importa ya – Cortó Bardock –. Voy a asignar las parejas de modo que vea que puedan estar más cómodos – todos los jóvenes los observaron los ojos bien abiertos.

- Pero todos estamos cómodos – rápidamente agregó Milk.

- Habla por ti ¬¬ – dijeron Vegeta y Raditz al mismo tiempo.

- Bien. Ahora: en el fondo, junto a las maletas. Goku, ve. – éste de inmediato siguió la orden. La peli-azul fulminó con la mirada al hombre mayor, quien en pocos segundos entendió la indirecta _ Hubiese puesto a Kakarotto junto a Milk _se dio un golpe mental en la frente. _Pero ahora será muy sospechoso. Cuando volvamos a parar los reorganizaré_. – Al lado opuesto, Bulma y Raditz – Continuó; la primera estuvo a punto de replicar, pero como sospechaba que faltaba poco para el lugar donde le gustaba desayunar a los Saiyajin's, se contuvo y siguió la orden, seguida por su amigo. – Enfrente de ellos: Vegeta y Milk – ambos insatisfechos ante esto, no dudaron en responder.

- Señor Bardock, disculpe – se adelantó Milk –, pero ¡YO NO QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A ESA ANTORCHA ANDANTE! Es un malhumorado – se cruzó de brazos.

- Tío, ¡ELLA ESTÁ LOCA! ME VA A ASESINAR. ¡¿POR QUE NO LA PONES CON KAKAROTTO?! ¬¬*

- Porque si tu primo se duerme igual que hace un rato, cuando te estaba aplastando, va a ser capaz de contener todas las maletas – contestó el aludido tranquilo y sonriente ante su conclusión – Ahora suban – agregó estricto, siendo obedecido. – Y ustedes dos ya saben – terminó, refiriéndose a Aurora y Krilin, que se ubicaron en los asientos frente a Goku.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, el adulto cerró la puerta y volvió al volante. _ Ahora, al fin… ¡A comer! _ Pensó sonriente dirigiéndose al lugar donde acostumbraba desayunar cuando iban a su casa – cabaña de verano.

* * *

Después del muy esperado desayuno, Bardock volvió a cambiar las parejas, a excepción de Krilin y "18" quienes se veían muy cómodos. Posteriormente a Goku lo había puesto junto a su 'nuerita', Milk. Pero luego quedó el dilema de la pareja de Vegeta – Bulma – Raditz. Y recordando lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar a su cafetería favorita, sería una decisión un poco complicada.

*Flash – Back*

El hermano Saiyajin mayor, aparte de ser un conquistador, era muy protector con sus amigas cercanas. También le gustaba ponerles tonos en su teléfono para saber quién era quién cuando le llamaban

"… _Fergalicious definition make the boy like loco…" __¿No es el tono de Bulma? _Pensó él y se volteó a verla.

- Ey Raditz – dijo su compañera peli-azul -. Me estoy aburriendo…

- Yo también -.- – respondió el aludido – ¿No quieres cantar? n.n – sugirió sonriente.

- ¡Sii! ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué quieres cantar?

- Ya que estamos con mujeres tan hermosas – guiñó –, algo nuevo… ¡Ya sé! – Pero se acercó un poco a su compañera y le susurró –. Oye Bulma ¿Cómo se llama 18?

- ¿Qué quieres Raditz? – preguntó Aurora, al oír su "apodo".

- ¿Puedes poner Roar? Por favor. Queremos cantar con Bulmita… ¿Y ustedes no quieren? – Ofreció a la peli-negra y a la rubia.

Ambas afirmaron a gritos, lastimando sin intención los tímpanos de Bardock.

62 Segundos después:

- "… I got the eye of the Tiger. The Fire. Dancing through the fire…" – Coreaban las cuatro voces. Pero la voz masculina paró, obligando a las demás jóvenes a que hicieran lo mismo. Lo observaron jugando con el pelo de su primo, que se encontraba en el asiento de adelante. Al verse descubierto, no pudo hacer más que disculparse:

- Jeje, perdón, pero es que cuando me imaginé el fuego de la canción y vi el pelo de Vegeta, me distraje… - El aludido se volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido – Y estoy intentando bajarlo, a ver si se puede o es anti-gravedad n.n* – Las chicas se carcajearon, acompañadas por Krilin, que estaba de público junto con Goku.

- Deja de molestarme, idiota. Mejor vuelve a actuar de Spice Girl y deja de molestarme – finalizó Vegeta con la vista puesta en frente.

- No abuses Vegeta – Interrumpió la joven Briefs, después de mucho tiempo, molesta –. Nosotros sólo nos estamos divirtiéndonos.

- Bien pueden escuchar música con auriculares y dejar de gritar como si se hubiesen tragado un parlante. Sólo sugiero…

_Oh no… Esto se va a salir de control…_ Pensaron de manera sincronizada Raditz y Bardock.

Éste último se alegró de ver el café e interrumpió la futura guerra anunciando que ahí iban a desayunar.

*Fin Flash – Back*

El trío lo observaba, esperando las indicaciones, como miembros de la milicia.

_Jeje… ¿Y ahora qué hago?_ O.o

- ¿Y Bien? - Preguntaron Bulma y Vegeta.

- Emm si… - adquirió una posición más seria esperando la reacción de ambos ante su decisión – Ustedes dos juntos.

Contrario a todo lo que esperaron ambos entraron con tranquilidad. Con todo el dolor que podía sentir, al hombre mayor solo le quedó decirle a Raditz:

- Vienes conmigo al frente, muchacho…

- ¡EEEH! VIVA… Gracias papá n.n…

- Sube de una vez ¬¬*

Esta vez ya no hubo problema alguno, todos conversaban con tranquilidad a excepción de la peli-azul y su acompañante. Ella había sacado su auricular, no siguiendo la anterior sugerencia del muchacho de cabellos como flama, si no dispuesta a ignorarlo. Éste observó curioso la acción de la joven, pero se limitó a observarla.

Ella se despojó los cablecitos cuando oyó las risas de sus amigos, y rato después todos estuvieron hablando en una misma conversación, relatando pequeñas historias divertidas, incluyendo a Bardock quien poseía más de sus hijos pequeños que hasta ellos habían olvidado. Ignorando la 'discusión' antes del desayuno, Vegeta se unió, contando una de su padre y su tio Bardock, dejando este bastante sonrojado, y todos los demás carcajeándose (les cuento si me dejan reviews xD Soy una malvada xP).

Pronto volvieron a las conversaciones personales, y sólo entonces Vegeta y Bulma hablaron de nuevo, dejando de lado el accidente de hace rato.

* * *

_¿Por qué hay tanto silencio? _Se preguntaba el adulto, que estaba concentrado siguiendo un sendero marcado por neumáticos, alegre de que faltara poco para encontrarse con su esposa. Sorteaba algunas ramas en el camino cuando fue consciente del extraño silencio. Esa pregunta lo hizo mirar a su derecha, viendo como su hijo mayor dormía placenteramente. Sorprendido miró por el retrovisor, descubrió a Aurora y a Krilin también en ese estado, pero ella recostada levemente hacia él. Atrás, vio a su hijo menor roncando y abrazando a Milk, que se veía muy cómoda ahí, recostada en él.

Pero casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver casi exactamente en esa posición a su sobrino y a la amiga de la infancia de Goku, que se encontraban en los asientos detrás de Raditz. La diferencia era que Bulma había alzado las piernas sobre el regazo de Vegeta. Éste la abrazaba celosamente por detrás y sujetaba débilmente las piernas de la peli-azul, intentando, en su inconsciencia, que no cayeran. Aún dormido, aquel muchacho mantenía su ceño levemente fruncido.

O.o _¿Pero no era que se llevaban mal?_ Se cuestionó. Receloso y metido en sus pensamientos, volvió la vista al frente metido en sus pensamientos, visualizando que se acercaba a su meta y la entrada al paraíso personal de su familia. _Qué va a pensar Vegeta; ese hermano mío se va a querer meter. No me gustaría que ese tonto lastimara a Bulma. Es casi una hija mía… _El hermano menor de Bardock, Vegeta, era muy minucioso con respecto a las muchachas que se acercaban a su hijo mayor. Pero él estaba dispuesto a ayudar a la peli-azul. _No cualquiera se acerca tan fácilmente a Vegeta, ni él toma tanta confianza con una desconocida en tan poco tiempo… Muajajajajaja… Voy a ser Cupido doble _calculó recordando a su hijo menor. _Tal vez le pida a mi nuerita una alianza como ayuda… _Milk.

Estacionó cerca del pequeño sendero que daba a la entrada principal de la casa. El lugar era hermoso, estaba cubierto en su totalidad por césped.

En la entrada de aquel paraíso había un sendero de más o menos 100 metros de largo y 2 de ancho, empedrado por piedrecillas grises, en el borde se alzaban dos murallas que llegaban a la altura de la cintura. Sobre el caminito, dos metros arriba, estaba un techo natural de plantas (enredaderas, en mi país), de casi las mismas proporciones, sostenida por finos pilares ocultos por aquellas plantas, que escondían florecillas blancas, y lucecitas que por la noche encendían (ya saben, las de Navidad xP), dándole un toque "mágico" al lugar.

Y al final de aquel pasillo, se veía una cabaña enorme e imponente, hecha de madera, de dos pisos y bastante grande. Poseía más de dos balcones, tanto por delante, como por detrás de la casa. Un tanto alejado de su hogar de verano se veía un lago que se expandía hasta donde llegaba la vista, poseía en la orilla que daba hacia la casa un muelle de madera. Tanta hermosura era casi indescriptible (bueno, lo intenté n.n*)

El hombre sonrió orgulloso, de aquel sitio que había creado junto a su esposa. Bardock bajó haciendo el menor sonido posible cuando visualizó a su mujer dirigiéndose hacia él; ambos se sonrieron al encontrarse.

- ¿Dónde están los chicos? – Preguntó tras un 'pequeño' gesto de afecto entre ambos – Es algo extraño que no hayan venido diciendo "Iuugh" "Que asco" "Si quieren nos mudamos a un hotel, no queremos molestarlos" – dijo la mujer, imitando divertida las voces de sus hijos. Pronto se percató del transporte en el que llegaron – ¿Por qué trajiste la Van?

- Ven – la guió su esposo hasta allá, para darle repuesta a sus preguntas – Sólo no hagas mucho ruido. Mejor silencio.

El adulto estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta del conductor y la familiar con toda la delicadeza posible en un miembro de la familia Saiyajin, cuando fue detenido por su esposa.

- Dijiste silencio ¿No? Entonces mejor déjame abrir a mí – se burló ella.

Lo único que se oyó fue el clic de ambas puertas y luego nada.

- Guau – admiró y ovacionó su esposo ante aquella destreza.

Ella lo ignoró ¿_Qué querrá mostrarme? _Asomó su cabeza por la puerta del conductor y contuvo una risa al ver la posición su hijo mayor.

Retrocedió y se fijó esta vez en el interior del transporte. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su hijo roncando y abrazando a su ya considerada por ella misma como 'Nuera'. Vio que el equipaje estaba tirado en los otros dos asientos y atrás ¿_Acaso empacaron su casas?¬¬_

Luego vio en frente del lugar de su Goku, a Krilin y una rubia conocida… ¿_Pero de donde? Oh si, en el colegio de Bulma… ¿Pero que hace aquí?_ Por último fijó en los asientos detrás del copiloto.

_O.O ¡No es posible! Oh por mi… _Empezó a respirar con rapidez, sorprendida ante la escena, se volteó hacia su esposo e hizo cientos de señas, mostrándole la situación, el solo rió entre dientes y ayudó a su mujer a bajar y la alejó de la Van, esperando sus preguntas.

- ¡Bardock! ¿Viste eso? No sé si estoy bien… Eso me pasa por cortar tantas cebollas... Me voy a quedar ciega . – hablaba con rapidez la mujer. _En momentos como estos, recuerdo que Raditz y Goku son hijos suyos_ bromeó el hombre mentalmente – ¿Pero Bulmita y Vegeta? Esto es increíble… ¿Qué dirá Vegeta? Ese tonto de tu hermano seguro hará algo ¬¬ - dijo con enfado –. Pero primero se va a meter conmigo antes de lastimar a un miembro de nuestra familia. Y si tú te vas de su lado, será mejor que busques tu almohada y te prepares para dormir en el sofá.

- Pero mujer, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Todavía no te respondí nada y ya me estás maltratando ¬¬

- Perdón Bardock… Pero… Estoy muy sorprendida – se disculpó ella –. Bulma es la hija que no tuve, pero que tengo en mi corazón. Y ya sabes cómo es tu hermano… Espera… Estamos hablando de Bulma… Ajajajjajajaja ¡Que tonta soy! Ella sabrá defenderse – finalizó orgullosa.

- Hasta que te diste cuenta… – le respondió su esposo.

- Oye Bardock… – se acercó su mujer hasta él y empezó a jugar con un dedo sobre su pecho - ¿Me extrañaste durante tu viaje? – le guiñó.

- Claro que sí, cielo… - ella lo observó sonriente para luego cambiar su vista a fulminante cuando agregó – Nadie controla a los muchachos como tú, Fasha - rió.

- Tonto – la mujer Saiyajin apretó los puños y se dirigió en dirección a la van a despertar a los jóvenes, pero fue detenida por su esposo –. Suéltame Bardock – forcejeó con actitud orgullosa.

- Vamos. No te enojes. Era una bromita. Algo se me tenía que pegar de ti y de Raditz – le guiñó y la acercó a él, dándole un pequeño beso.

- Iuugh… ¡Qué asco!… Si quieren nos mudamos a un hotel, no queremos molestarlos…- tal y como había relatado Fasha, sus hijos y sus invitados habían despertado y ya coreaban las frases conocidas. Se volteó hacia ellos sonrientes, que estaban ubicados en una línea recta, permitiéndole la vista de todos ellos.

- Pues, hasta donde yo vi, y que les conste que vi bien – se defendió la mujer –. Ustedes estuvieron a punto de… - e hizo un piquito con los labios haciendo soniditos de besitos. Bardock se carcajeó, tanto de ella, como los de los jóvenes que poseían su rostro sonrojado, acompañado pronto de su mujer y su hijo mayor.

- Es raro que tú seas inocente ahora mismo, ¿Verdad Raditz? – Continuó Fasha, fijando la vista en su hijo –… A propósito ¿Qué hace aquí Aurora? No te ofendas linda – agregó rápidamente cuando vio que esta estaba a punto de replicar – No molestas en lo absoluto. Agradezco mucho que estés presente.

Vegeta se acercó a Bardock un momento y le susurró algo, el adulto afirmó con la cabeza y Vegeta se alejó del lugar, seguido por la mirada de la peli-azul.

- Pues mamá… Sólo la invite… Como Kakarotto trajo invitados, pensé "¿Porqué yo no?" y recordé a 18, que es una gran amiga y aceptó.

- ¿18? – preguntó confundida su mamá.

- Me llama así desde el día que me conocieron en aquel partido – intervino la rubia –. Dijo que mi nombre era muy complicado; nunca lo recuerda, solo el número de mi camiseta del equipo: 18. ¬¬

Todos se carcajearon ante el relato, mientras que Fasha miraba a su hijo negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – se oyó la voz infantil de un niño.

- ¡POR DIOS! ¡Vegeta! Te encogiste O.o – exclamó Milk observando a un pequeño Vegeta. Bulma observaba sorprendida la escena ante sus ojos.

- Está claro que pasa mucho tiempo con Goku – susurró Krilin a la rubia y a la peli-azul, los tres soltaron risitas.

- Oye tía – gritaba Vegeta a lo lejos – ¿No has visto a….? ¡TARBLE! – gritó acercándose a su hermano, quien corrió a su búsqueda, abrazándolo.

- Se tardaron bastante n.n – se burló Tarble.

- ¿Y ese quién es? – Preguntó 18 a Raditz.

- Es su hermano menor – respondió desinteresado.

- ¿Hermano? O.o

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Tarble tímidamente al ver tantos desconocidos.

Goku acercó a Milk a su primito, incentivándola a presentarse.

- Hola pequeño – la pelinegra le sonrió – Mi nombre es Milk, soy…

- ¡MI CUÑADA! – gritó Raditz sonriente y carcajeándose, al igual que todos los presentes, ganándose un golpe en la nuca de parte de la aludida, se quejó: – Ay Milk ¿Es que acaso Kakarotto aún no hizo nada? – chisto la boca, burlándose.

El hermano de Vegeta frunció el ceño y dijo firme:

- No soy pequeño. Soy grande como mi hermano. Ya tengo seis ¬¬

- Hola Tarble – se acercó la peli-azul, ya que había notado la mirada curiosa del menor en ella – Mi nombre es Bulma. Soy una amiga de Goku, es un gusto conocerte – le sonrió y dio un delicado beso en la mejilla del niño, que pronto se enrojeció. – Sin duda también tienes el carácter de tu hermano.

- Que injusta eres Bulma – se quejó Raditz – ¿Por qué a Tarble le saludas con un besito y a mí solo me das la mano? Rompes mi corazón, sabes u.ú… - Vegeta miró fulminante a su primo, claramente molesto. A Raditz, sin embargo le brillaron los ojos.

_Esto no es bueno…._ Asumió la peli-azul observando la mirada feliz de su amigo.

- Pero te entiendo linda – continuó acercándose a ella – Tienes que llevarte bien con tu cuñadito….

O.O Todos los observaron a los tres; sorprendidos y divertidos, Fasha y Bardock simplemente contenían con esfuerzo la risa que amenazaba con escapar.

- ¿Qué no sabias, Tarble? ¡Tu hermano mayor tiene novia! Y es esa hermosa peli-azul que te dio un besitoooo – se carcajeó.

Ante todo pronóstico el pequeño gritó alegre:

- ¡Siii Cuñaditaaa! – corrió y abrazó a la "pareja" de su hermano.

Raditz, orgulloso de su trabajo. Observó momentáneamente su teléfono. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. _Más tarde les mostraré… Wahahaha…_

- ¡Tarble! ¿Dónde te estás? – Gritaba dulcemente una joven de piel morena, cabellos y ojos oscuros - Ah ya te vi…

- Hola Roci – respondió el aludido – ¡Mira! Vegeta ya llegó.

Rocio era una joven que se encargaba de cuidar aquella cabaña mientras la familia Saiyajin no se hallara, aun así, no era muy pegada a la familia. Tenía la misma edad que Goku, y aparte de eso, amor platónico hacia el primo de éste. Habia ido esa mañana a la cabaña con el fin de ayudar a la Sra. Saiyajin.

- Hola Vegeta – sonrió Rocio guiñándole un ojo.

- O.o Pff… Hmp ¬¬ – Vegeta se movió incomodo ante su mirada y se colocó al lado de Bulma.

- ¡Adivina Roci! - gritó feliz el niño - ¡VEGETA TIENE NOVIAA! xD

- ¿Qué? O.O – dijo la morena, sorprendida ante la revelación.

- Si, es ella – señaló a Bulma con dificultad, pues ella lo había alzado en brazos, facilitándole su abrazo, pero dificultando el movimiento –. Es muy bonita, ¿verdad?

- O.O ¿¡BULMA ES SU NOVIA!? – aún con lo poco que conocía a la Briefs, sabía que ella era de las que "Te metes conmigo o con mi amiga, y te metes con todas" _Oh no… Vegeta, esto es el adiós_ u.u… pensó – Emmm Ah, jejeje… Sii, muy hermosa – dijo sonrojada.

- Casi tanto como tú, linda – Le guiñó Raditz acercándose seductoramente a la pelinegra.

- ¡Raditz! Tanto tiempo sin verte… ¿Sigues con las conquistas?

- Nada de eso hermosa – respondió el pelinegro, pasando su cabello hacia atrás –. Yo estoy siguiendo los pasos de estas cuatro parejas… Quiero una novia estable….

- RADITZ ¬¬* - gritaron los jóvenes.

- ¿Acaso no me merezco un final feliz yo también? – lloriqueó.

- Oye. ¿Y Nappa? Es raro que no haya venido este año… - curioseó la morena.

- Es cierto – agregó Tarble – si hubiese llegado ya me hubiese dicho "hola Velita menor" – todos rieron por la inocencia del pequeño y el ceño fruncido de Vegeta.

Raditz señaló a Bulma acusadoramente, como si fuese su culpa la ausencia. Sin embargo exageraba el gesto, dando más que nada risa.

- Ella me traicionó… - lloriqueó el seductor nuevamente.

- Realmente es extraño – Fasha ignoró a su hijo y se dirigió al grupo – ¿Saben algo de él?

- Todos sabemos – rió Krilin –. Verá Señora, en la fiesta de Milk, Nappa se enamoró.

Bardock y su esposa se miraron momentáneamente para luego estallar en carcajadas.

- Seguro sólo se enfermo – dijo el Saiyajin mayor.

- Es verdad – afirmó la peli-azul, mientras que sus amigos asentían con la cabeza.

- O.o ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Esta mañana acerté – gritó Bardock – ¡Es el fin del mundo!

- Luego me preguntan por qué soy asi ¬¬* - dijo Raditz. Se volteó y observó a la morena –. Ey Roci ¿No estás disponible hoy?

- Sí, claro n.n – respondió ella – ¿Por qué?

- Pues… ¿No quieres pasear más tarde? – le habló seductoramente, alzando y bajando las cejas.

- Ah, es que no te aclaré – se acercó también la aludida, guiñándole el ojo.

– Me siento fuera de lugar – susurró Krilin, que observaba la escena. Goku, Milk, y Aurora afirmaron con la cabeza.

- No te aclaré – continuó con voz dulce -, que estoy disponible para todos…. – Raditz sonrió – Menos para ti.

Los demás rieron por la reacción del pelinegro, que hizo un puchero y gritó al cielo:

- ¡POR QUE CUPIDOOOOO! ¿ES QUE ACASO FALTA QUE TE CAMBIEN EL PAÑAL? ¡BUSCAME UNA PAREJA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! TE PAGARÉEEE….


	5. Mala suerte – Parte 1

Mala suerte – Parte 1

* * *

- …Je… Jeje… Jejeje… Jejejejeje Ajajaj… Wahahahhahhahah…. ¡NADIE SE LO ESPERAAAA!-

- Siii, todo un horror, Keyla. Oye, ya nos están leyendo… –

- Ah jeje weno. Pero te callas voz interna. Solo nosotras sabremos xD Soy malvada…

* * *

Holaaa mis queridos amigos, o lectores, o seguidores que nunca dejan reviews ¬¬* Naah igual gracias n.n - Que tal? Les traigo un nuevo capi, se me hace medio corto, pero bueno... Perdón que no lo haya publicado antes pero… emm… No tengo una buena excusa: Simplemente no me dieron muchas ganas de escribir xD

Ignoren mi conversación anterior con mi mente, pero les recuerdo algo: Si recuerdan la nota del primer capítulo, no todo va a ser comedia y romance… Pregúntenle a Rocy-Rose… Cuando quiero ser mala… Lo soy xD

Besitos y Saludoos!

-SaiyanKeyM

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

* * *

Mala suerte – Parte 1

Luego de que todos se burlaran de Raditz, Rocío se despidió, ya que Fasha le había dicho que mientras ellos estuviesen ahí, no sería necesaria su ayuda. La morena se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de todos, y como cada año, trato de trampearle el beso a Vegeta. Antes de que ella siquiera pudiese acercarse, el muchacho de cabellos como flama se escondió detrás de Bulma, fingiendo tranquilidad y desinterés.

Tras esa escena, el resto del día pasó tranquilo. Aurora, Milk y Fasha prepararon el almuerzo entre risas. Bardock jugaba algunos deportes con sus hijos y Krilin. A pesar del instinto de competencia que poseía su sobrino, este se negó:

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con ustedes, que son terribles jugadores ¬¬

- No jugamos mal – había dicho Goku –. Nosotros con Raditz solo te dejamos ganar… Siempre n.n

- Mientras que papá trapea el piso contigo – rió Raditz.

Bulma se encontraba con Tarble en el gran campo, lejos del ruido de los hombres que gritaban sus victorias. Le gustaba oír las cómicas historias del niño, ya que estando en primer grado era muy listo y ya sabía leer. Juegos y canciones infantiles que Bulma conocía fueron parte del resto de la mañana de ambos.

Después del almuerzo, Vegeta se había unido a ellos, aún con los pocos comentarios que obtenían de él los dos se alegraron de su presencia.

Caída la tarde, habían jugado al lobo feroz, asignándole a Vegeta el puesto. Su hermano menor y la peli-azul habían salido corriendo con toda la velocidad posible en ellos. Poco rato después, la joven cargó al pequeño Tarble que se había cansado _"De seguro es hora de que duerma un poco…"_. Facilitándole la carrera a ambos, el_ lobo_ los había dejado correr, para atraparlos en poco tiempo…

Cuando el sol estuvo asomándose los tres se dirigieron bajo un árbol frondoso, del que colgaba una hamaca blanca hasta el árbol más cercano. Cansados, los tres se aseguraron de que la tela estuviese bien asegurada, y subieron, dándole lugar a Vegeta como la base, seguido por Bulma y en pocos segundos Tarble. El viento soplaba en el tranquilo lugar, meciendo la hamaca de un lado a otro. No paso mucho para que el trío acabara dormido.

* * *

- ¡MAMÁ, VOY AL LAGOO CON MILK! – gritó Goku a todo pulmón en la entrada de la casa. La mujer salió tranquilamente de la cocina.

- Está bien cariño ¿Los demás no van?

- Si. Krilin y Aurora ya están allá; pero no encontré a Vegeta, Bulma o Tarble… ¿Tú no los viste? – preguntó. Pero Raditz respondió antes que ella:

- ¿Qué no los viste Kakarotto? Los tres fueron hacia los arboles cerca del lago hace un buen rato.

- Iré a preguntarles – intervino Bardock –. A mí y a Fasha también nos gustaría ir – su esposa asintió.

- ¡NOSOTROS TE ACOMPAÑAMOS! – corearon los jóvenes, a excepción de los ausentes, desde el marco de la puerta.

El grupo (que ya se había preparado para ir a nadar) siguió a Bardock que hacía de guía hacia aquel pacifico lugar…

Al encontrar al trío no pudieron hacer más que sonreír, mientras que Raditz tomaba discretamente una fotografía. El silencio acabó cuando Goku y su papá sincronizadamente gritaron:

- ¡ACUSADOS 1 – 2 – 3 VEGETA, BULMA Y TARBLE!

Ante la sorpresa y el griterío, los aludidos cayeron de la hamaca, siendo confortados por el pasto; se oyó en todo el patio la risa del grupo. Fasha golpeó a su hijo y a su esposo en la cabeza por su "imprudencia". Ella se disculpó, y les comentó de los planes que tenían para ir a nadar.

La peli-azul y el pequeño Saiyajin no ocultaron su entusiasmo y se dirigieron a la casa – cabaña, seguidos por un molesto Vegeta.

* * *

Se pasaron toda la tarde hasta el ocaso nadando y jugando. Tarble jugaba con los límites que se le imponían, pero gozaba de la atención de sus primos y los visitantes.

Cuando salieron del agua, todos se reunieron en la arena para dirigirse de nuevo a la casa.

En medio del tramo, en el gran campo de césped, los celulares de los presentes sonaron al mismo tiempo, con un tono más escandaloso que otro. Vegeta, Tarble y Bulma, los únicos que no lo poseían en ese momento, observaron la escena: todos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos sus teléfonos, se miraron entre ellos sonrojados, se mostraron el contenido de su teléfono y volvieron la vista a los mismos. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Bardock y su esposa, que se carcajearon con gusto, hasta el punto de caer al mullido verdor del suelo. Mientras, los demás observaban a Raditz iracundos. Segundos más tarde, éste era perseguido como si fuera Frankenstein y los jóvenes los pueblerinos enojados.

- ¡Nooooo me pegueeeeen! Pensé que les iba a gustaaaar – gritaba Raditz mientras corría en dirección a la casa.

Fasha se levantó y se acercó a los tres muchachos confundidos, aún soltado risitas, les acercó su teléfono.

_Remitente: Mi bebé Raditz_

_Mamá, ya no hay papel en el baño. Es culpa de Kakarotto ¬¬ Me traes por fa? _

- Jajajajajaja – reían Bulma y Vegeta, seguidos más tarde por el pequeño Tarble, que empezaba a aprender a leer hace un tiempo.

- Ah, no es ese – cambió la mujer de inmediato el mensaje, dejándoles el teléfono y yendo en auxilio hacia su esposo, que se estaba levantando lentamente entre risitas.

Los tres volvieron a observar la pantalla:

_Remitente: Mi bebé Raditz_

_Las hemosas parejitas de este día._

El mensaje tenía seis archivos adjuntos:

La primera era una imagen de Krilin y 18, era en la van, mientras dormían.

La segunda era de Milk y Goku, ambos rieron, pues se la tomó mientras él roncaba con la boca abierta.

La tercera era de Vegeta y Bulma también en el transporte… Poco era decir que ambos se habían sonrojado, mientras Tarble decía:

-¡Sii! Tengo una cuñada n.n

También estaba la foto de los tres en la hamaca.

La quinta era una imagen de sus padres, fuera de la van, antes de interrumpirlos en el beso. La ultima era una foto de Raditz con un sándwich de jamón. Al pie de la imagen decía "Mi Verdadero Amor "

* * *

La luna iluminaba el bello panorama en la oscuridad. Una rubia descansaba con la cabeza baja, sentada en la pequeña muralla del pasillo que llevaba a la casa de madera, su rostro era iluminado dulcemente por las lucecitas blancas que escondían los arbustos.

_Maldita sea… ¿Cómo nos descubrió? ¿Y ahora qué hago? No puedo permitir que él lastime a los Saiyajin. Porque si logró hallar nuestro escondite, también puede encontrarme aquí…_

Lagrimas de impotencia se deslizaron por las mejillas de la joven, apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas.

- ¿18? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Raditz se acercaba con un paso un poco rápido. Casi instantáneamente descubrió el estado de su amiga, y preocupado agregó - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te agrada aquí?

- No yo… - dijo con voz quebrada la rubia. Se borró con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas y sus caminos y aclaró su garganta -… Es sólo… No te preocupes. No es nada – sonrió.

- Ya te dije, en varias ocasiones, que a mí una mujer no puede mentirme…

-… Excepto tu mamá en los días de vacunas – interrumpió ella graciosa.

Su amigo la miró serio y continuó con su frase:

- No tienes por qué ocultarme nada. Vamos. Confía en mí… - se sentó en la pequeña muralla. Tomó la mano de la rubia y la miró con atención.

- Tengo mala suerte… Nos encontró. A mí y a Adam… Si: es 17 – aclaró un poco risueña ante la confusión del peli-negro, quien también identificaba a el hermano de la rubia por un número, cosa que a "Adam" No le causaba gracia – El maldito de Gero nos encontró – volvió a cerrar la mano con la fuerza de sus uñas, lastimando inconscientemente a Raditz –. No sé cómo demonios se las arregló. Lo que sé es que encontró a Adam. Él con suerte escapó… Pero nos busca… Y … Y… – ahogó un sollozó, mostrando fortaleza.

- Aurora – la aludida miró sorprendida al Saiyajin, quien raras veces usaba o recordaba su nombre –. No te preocupes. Dime, ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Adam me llamó hace rato. Me dijo que Gero había irrumpido en casa y nos estaba buscando desde hacia tiempo. Lo amenazó y golpeó. Se pelearon. Adam lo dejó inconsciente y salió de ahí. Está a tres ciudades de aquí en un hotel llamado "Valentino's". No sabe dónde ir, y ni yo sé llegar aquí para decirle que nos encontremos, pero tampoco los arriesgaría a ustedes de esa manera… Tengo que ir con él, Raditz – levantó el rostro y observó a su amigo. Un enojo recorrió el cuerpo del Saiyajin. Logró sentir la misma impotencia que aquella joven.

- No te preocupes, Aurora. Yo iré por él. Resolveremos esto igual que la última vez. Sólo que de una vez por todas…

- Eres un Saiyajin. Si sabe que estás involucrado en esto, con el odio que ya le tiene a tu familia… Será peor. Además, la Briefs también correrá peligro. Él ya ha intentado lastimarla a ella unos años atrás.

- ¿A Bulma? Pero… - el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza y bajó de la murallita – Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Le avisaré a mi papá que saldré. Voy por tu hermano. Pero cuando vuelva, tendremos que contarle todo a mi familia…

- Yo… - bajó la cabeza levemente. Asintió –. De acuerdo. Pero no aceptaré su ayuda – dijo fría.

- Eso ya lo veremos – Sonrió Raditz ayudando a bajar a la rubia, yendo camino a la casa, seguido por la muchacha.

* * *

- Ese asqueroso mocoso – un adulto de cabellos blancos movía su mandíbula con la mano, masajeándola, escupió sangre pura con asco –. De mí no se van a escapar tan fácil. Ese idiota y su hermana van a sufrir más de lo que me cuesta toda esta búsqueda. O dejo de ser Maki Gero…

- ¿Por qué no los dejas de una buena vez? Nos causas problemas, Gero – dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Cállate Myu… Ese par de imbéciles deben morir de una buena vez. Además, el dinero que le debo a ese molesto de Freezer… Si no consigo dinero, el muy maldito me asesinará.

- El imbécil eres tú. Si no hubieses despilfarrado todo nuestro dinero, no estaríamos siguiendo a esos niños que se escabullen mejor que cucarachas. Más te vale encontrarlos de una buena vez, porque el que acabe mal serás tú.

La llamada se cortó del otro lado, dejando nervioso al hombre, quien guardó su celular, y se preparó para dormir. _Mañana volveré a buscarlos_… _Y no importa quién se ponga en mi camino, morirá al instante._

* * *

Obs.. Para los que no recuerden quién es Myu (¡Qué vergüenza ¬¬*!) Es el unico Tsufuru cientifico sobreviviente (GT)

Wahahaha... ¿Qué les parece xP?


	6. Mala Suerte P-2 Un visitante inesperado

Jejeje ¡Holis Otra Vez! Gracias por los reviews a las que ya considero amigas mías xD!

Si no tomaba mi limonada del poder, no iba a publicar el capítulo (me encanta la limonada) y por Rocy que me mensajeó mientras veía mi serie¬¬

Jajaja, no es nada con Roci, Keyla, es solo que ella sabe que cuando soy mala, no soy el ángel de siempre xD Pero no te preocupes, Gero no tocará a tu Vegeta… Por ahora xP

No te voy a contar Rocio, vas a esperar como cualquier lector ¬¬ Con eso de que tengo que estarte avisando cuando publico los capítulos, me pedís otra vez, jajajaja…

Quiero aclararles que en este capítulo, van a hablar bastante Aurora (18) y Adam (17), para darle más estructura a lo que pasó aaantes (ni tanto tiempo ¬¬) Pero cuenten con nuestras parejas xP

Gracias por leerme y a los que me dejen reviews, el doble xD Saludos!

-SaiyanKeyM

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

* * *

Mala suerte – Parte 2

La noche seguía vigente en el hogar de los Saiyajins. El viento soplaba con frecuencia dando alivio para esa noche de calor. En la hamaca de afuera, una joven peli-azul gozaba de la frescura y admiraba el paisaje de forma distraída. Observó divertida su celular, viendo las fotos que Raditz le había enviado, poniendo como su fondo de pantalla la imagen donde estaban Vegeta, Tarble y ella.

… _De seguro están durmiendo… Pero que pienso ¡Claro que están dormidos! ¿Qué persona, en su sano juicio, está despierta a la 1:30 de la mañana? Yo claramente, no sé si lo estoy _rió mentalmente.

Llevaba un rato acostada en la hamaca observando la luna llena, preocupada por su amigo. Había salido una hora atrás, despedido por Aurora. El semblante del peli-negro denotaba seriedad. Sólo por este hecho Bardock le había permitido irse, claro que no sin preguntarle por la situación.

* Flash – Back *

- ¿Pero al menos nos dirás porqué te vas tan repentinamente? – preguntó el adulto Saiyajin, observando las facciones de su hijo al oír su respuesta.

- Lo siento papá. Es urgente. Te prometo que no es nada peligroso, pero debo irme. Volveré dentro de más o menos una hora y media… No vayas a preocuparte ni a preocupar a mamá. Cuando llegue te explicaré todo lo ocurrido ¿De acuerdo? – Bardock asintió con la cabeza, aún dudoso pero confiando en su hijo mayor. Lo observó colocarse una chaqueta y antes de salir por la puerta, se acercó y lo abrazó. – Vuelvo pronto – susurró.

* Fin Flash –Back*

- _El mundo gira, gira, y el bobo mira, mira… Oye Bulma ¿Qué seguía?_- la peli-azul identificó el tono y miró curiosa la pantalla de su celular.

- ¿Hola? ¿Goku? – dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose un poco tonta estando ella sola afuera sin nadie a quién despertar.

- Bulma ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó su amigo en el mismo tono – Ah, ya te vi… - y la llamada se cortó.

La joven se asomó por el borde de la hamaca a una alta y oscura silueta, que se volvió un poco más clara al salir a la luz de la luna.

- También estás esperando a Raditz – afirmó sin preguntar el pelinegro.

- Al parecer, igual que tu – le sonrió y luego frunció el ceño –. Goku ¿Sabes qué está ocurriendo?

- No – contestó de la misma manera –. Pero creo que tiene que ver con Aurora… No sé sólo imagino…

- Jajajajaja ¡Qué raro! Tú sacando conclusiones imaginarias xP – rió entre dientes –. Pero sabes, yo creo que la vi en alguna parte. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen "El mundo es un pañuelo"

- Jajajajajjaja… Si tienes razón, pero ¿Cómo es eso de qué te parece conocida?

- Pues… - los faroles de un auto la detuvieron antes de iniciar.

- Raditz – dijeron ambos sonrientes al unísono, corriendo hacia el auto.

* * *

- ¿Y bien?

La voz de Bardock fue la primera en oírse.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, esperando oír lo ocurrido. Cuando Raditz llegó, lo último que se esperaban era encontrarlo con una ceja hinchada y levemente roja por un golpe, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver a un joven casi idéntico a Aurora bajar del auto.

Hasta después del desayuno, nadie habló acerca del extraño que habían decidido hospedar y tratar con hospitalidad. En el momento en que Fasha se había decidido a preguntar quién era, su esposo los había reunido a todos los presentes en la sala familiar. Los jóvenes hacían lo posible para ocultar su curiosidad ante la situación.

- Hermana – habló por primera vez el extraño con voz despreocupada y casi divertida – ¿Estás segura de contárselo?

- ¿Hermana? O.o – preguntó Krilin perplejo. La aludida suspiró, dispuesta a iniciar el relato.

- ¿Por dónde comienzo? – Dudó. Señaló a su hermano momentáneamente – Él es Adam, es mi hermano gemelo o mellizo, como prefieran. Nuestra clase social, o mejor dicho, la clase social de nuestra familia, afortunadamente siempre fue buena. Nuestros padres eran muy felices y pasaban mucho tiempo con nosotros, a pesar de los constantes viajes por negocios. Cuando teníamos alrededor de cinco años, nuestro padre murió por un tumor – frunció levemente el ceño –. Entre los dos lo sobrellevamos, ayudando a mamá que parecía a punto de caer en depresión.

- Casi dos años después – continuó Adam ayudando, sabiendo que a su hermana le disgustaba contar esa "parte" tanto como a él –. Apareció Maki Gero, descubrimos hace unos años que era en ese entonces un fugitivo por estafas. Él, escondiendo su pasado, apareció como un "milagro" ante nuestra madre, que tenía ganas de empezar de nuevo alentada por nosotros. Se casaron casi 3 meses después – continuó con asco –, persuadida por él, aún cuando no nos caía muy bien... Poco después ella murió, no sabemos cómo, pero pasó…

-… Cuando él quiso la herencia – interrumpió la rubia –, descubrió que todo estaba a nuestro nombre. El Dr. Briefs y un Saiyajin reconocieron a Gero cuando apareció en un periódico – Bulma la miró curiosa al oír su apellido y apodo de su padre –. No tardó en acusarlo por sus estafas a la reciente Capsule Corp.… Nosotros, en ese entonces, no entendimos muy bien lo que ocurría, pero sabíamos que no era bueno. Nos llevaba a viajes largos con excusas de "Vacaciones", cuando en realidad estaba huyendo de la policía… Una mañana fuimos a un parque, no estoy segura de que ciudad era… – sacudió su rubia cabellera en un intento de acomodar los recuerdos en su mente, quedó con la mirada fija en un punto de su pasado – Cuando nos ayudó a bajar del auto vi en sus ojos enojo y susurró "Ya verás Briefs. Debes aprender a no meterte en mis asuntos…" En ese momento entendí que no era realmente bueno y no íbamos de paseo. Lo ví acercarse a una niña con el pelo celeste, lleno de ira pero bien disimulada.

- Ahora lo recuerdo – susurró Adam –. Él habló un rato con ella mientras ella lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, él se acercó a ella como acechándola… Pero entonces Aurora entró en acción…

- No sabía quién era ella, y la compadecí por que parecía de mi edad y se veía bastante asustada. Ya entendía lo realmente peligroso que podía ser nuestro "Padrastro" – la joven escupió la palabra -. Sin dudar, lo empuje tirándolo al piso, agarré a la niña rápidamente…

- Y la escondiste tras un árbol con un hueco, cerca de los columpios – dijo Bulma horrorizada, reconociendo esa historia como las pesadillas de su infancia, donde creía que un ángel la había ayudado.

La rubia asintió observando cómo los ojos de la peli-azul se nublaban al darse cuenta del real peligro. Vegeta entendió lo ocurrido, pero se abstuvo de ir junto a la muchacha, al menos en ese momento.

- Desde ese entonces, Aurora y yo huimos de él. Sabemos que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, podremos tener acceso a la herencia. Gero quiere evitar eso a toda costa, aunque signifique que a sus hijastros les ocurra un "accidente" y pueda cobrar la herencia. Descubrimos que aparte de estafador, era un científico en quiebra que debía mucho dinero, por eso buscó una fuente: Nuestra madre… Con el dinero que le quedaba a ese hombre – agregó el pelinegro – mandó a borrar todo su expediente de delitos (antecedentes).

– Tratamos de no vivir demasiado tiempo en un lugar, para que no nos dijo encuentre… – dijo '18' –. Llevamos tres años sin saber de ese viejo, pero ayer apareció de repente en nuestra casa, buscándonos. Adam le dio una paliza y huyó, pero eso no lo detendrá. Raditz ya sabía esto – agregó –, y nos ha ayudado desde entonces. Mi intención no es en lo absoluto involucrarlos. Sólo queríamos aclarar lo que pasó ayer.

- Ah, y respecto a mi ceja – habló Raditz, tocando su herida levemente – Me lastimé sin querer…

- Casi lo golpeé cuando entró a mi habitación del hotel, pensando que era Gero que me encontró. Cuando levante el puño, él giro evitando el golpe, pero se dio la cara contra la pared… - explicó Adam.

- Cállate 17, es mi marca de guerra…

- Hasta lloraste, Raditz… ¿Qué clase de guerrero llora cuando se lastima una ceja?…

- Aquiles murió por que le lastimaron el talón… – se burló Raditz – Eso quiere decir O.o… ¡SOY MÁS FUERTE QUE TU AQUILES! ¡Baile de la felicidad! n.n – y empezó a hacer un extraño conjunto de paso fuera de cualquier tipo de ritmo.

A pesar de que minutos atrás la conversación era seria, todos se carcajearon ante la conclusión del pelinegro.

Cuando las risas cesaron, Bulma se acercó a Aurora y la abrazó susurrando "Gracias".

- Ahora entiendo… – dijo Goku – Por eso te parecía conocida n.n – La peli-azul asintió sonriente aún con las lágrimas retenidas.

- Raditz, ven aquí muchacho – dijo Bardock serio, cuando vio a su hijo a menos de medio metro continuó: –. Eres consciente que la historia de esta jovencita es real. Y como ella dijo, aun así nos pusiste en peligro, a la familia, ayudándola.

- Sí papá… Lo siento, pero es mi amiga, y no puedo dejarla a su suerte, así nada más. Si no quieres ayudarla, está bien y te entiendo… Pero yo lo haré e intentaré no dañar a nuestra familia durante ello – respondió firme.

Bardock se acercó Raditz, y para sorpresa de todos lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo – sonrió.

Fasha comenzó a lagrimear de felicidad al ver como su esposo invitaba a su hijo menor a unirse al abrazo, ella lo siguió segundos después.

Bulma no tardó en capturar aquella dulce escena en una fotografía con rapidez. Observó el reloj "9:30 _Deberiamos despertar a Tarble… Ojalá no sea tan quejón como Goku a la hora de despertarse ¬¬ n.n"_

* * *

Más tarde Fasha, Bulma, Adam, Aurora, Raditz, y Bardock discutieron respecto a la situación. La segunda sólo estaba para apoyar a la familia Saiyain, puesto que los hermanos se negaban a aceptar la ayuda, Aurora más que su hermano.

Gero era más peligroso de lo que ellos mismos podían describir, y más víctimas para él sería un juego. Tras muchos gritos en esa habitación, salieron victoriosos los Saiyajins. Raditz había golpeado al científico loco en una ocasión, pero éste no sabía que era un Saiyajin. Podían usar eso como ventaja. Otro punto positivo era que la cabaña estaba lejos y escondida de la ciudad.

Conclusión: Adam y Aurora se iban a quedar en la casa durante el tiempo de vacaciones, luego irían a la casa de un primo de Fasha, Turles. El les iba a brindar seguridad y protección, además, sería por un plazo de tiempo: 2 meses. El tiempo en que los gemelos cumplirían los 18 años.

Aliviados ante el problema resuelto, cada uno fue por algo que hacer, para matar el tiempo (que mal queda esa frase considerando el aprieto xP).

La mayoría fue de nuevo a nadar, mientras Bulma se quedó en la casa a limpiar con Fasha. Sus amigos la observaron sorprendidos, pues eran conscientes de que la peli-azul no era fanática de la limpieza.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo, siendo un hogar Saiyajin, se volvió una batalla de "Si no lo agarras y lo comes, Es mío". Por lo que, después de que dijeran una rápida oración obligados por Fasha, todos se tiraron sobre la mesa por su comida, peleándose por porciones. Solo la mujer y Tarble estuvieron sentados en el momento con tranquilidad, pues ellos ya tenían la comida en su plato. Rato después de que se calmaran:

- Oye Raditz – dijo la peli-azul en el oído de su amigo, provocando que éste encogiera su cuello por las cosquillas. Ella rió y volvió a hablar –. ¿Me pasas un pedazo de pollo?

- Claro, linda – guiñó, y giro en busca del pedido, viendo como la bandeja estaba vacía volvió la vista a la muchacha… Apareció un milagro ante sus ojos cuando en la bandeja de ensaladas sobresalía una pata de pollo ¿_Cómo llegó eso ahí? ¡Ha de ser un milagro! _Sonrió y tomó la carne con su tenedor sin ser consciente que lo mismo ocurrió del otro lado de la mesa.

Vegeta decidió tomarse el "honor" de comer el ultimo pedazo de pollo, pero cuando clavó la carne y jaló hacia él la porción, descubrió a Raditz que también jalaba.

- ¡Suéltalo insecto! – dijo molesto.

- Lo siento primito, tu comiste bastante – respondió golpeando su tenedor contra el de su primo.

- ¿Y tú no? – le devolvió el golpe.

Entonces empezó otra batalla: "Raditz vs Vegeta: Por el último pedazo de Pollo". Los tenedores se golpeaban como si fueran espadas, ¡Chocando sus metales con furia! Los gritos se oían hasta el cielo... Naah mentira, parecían un par de niños jugando con globos en forma de espadas, insultándose infantilmente.

- Tú eres el tonto – se burló Raditz.

- No ¡Tú eres tonto! – bramó su primo.

-Enano – siguió concentrado en su tenedor.

- Jirafa…

- Gordo – contraatacó.

- ¡Gorda tu maaa…! – cortó de inmediato su oración al ver la mirada sorprendida de la aludida. – Jeje… Perdón u.ú… ¡HAAAAAA! GANÉEE – Gritó con fuerza cuando su tenedor venció al de Raditz, que cayó acorralado y doblado.

- Pff, si claro – interrumpió Bulma tomando el pedazo de pollo.

- ¿Qué haces mujer? – alegó Vegeta desde su asiento, viendo el acto de la muchacha.

- Pues, apostamos el pedazo que sobró a quien ganaba la pelea. Y como ganaste – dijo sonriente – El pollo es mío y de Tarble – finalizó compartiendo la carne con el aludido.

Los dos peleadores la oyeron asombrados, mientras los demás presentes reían.

* * *

Era medianoche, cuando un dormido Vegeta oyó un sonido de caída en el piso. _Maldita sea, tengo que dejar de poner cosas al pie de mi cama…_ Se removió incomodo y volvió a dormirse. Rato después la puerta fue golpeada tímidamente.

- ¿Vegeta? – susurró una voz del otro lado. _Bulma _reconoció y con pesar se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta. Ella no tardó en hablar:

- ¿Oíste eso?

- ¿A alguien golpeando mi puerta e interrumpiendo mi sueño? Si, y la estoy viendo ahora – jugó divertido, esperando la reacción.

- No me refiero a eso – respondió molesta la peli-azul –. Algo sonó abajo. Hay que ir a ver…

- No "hay que ir"… Además de seguro es Kakarotto con hambre de medianoche…

- No es su hora aún – contestó para la sorpresa del Saiyajin –. A él le da un rato después de a mi… Vamos Vegeta…

- No. Mejor vete a dormir mujer. De seguro lo soñaste… - y sin despedirse cerró la puerta.

- ¡Qué falta de espíritu de aventura! – Susurró para sí misma – Ya sé – Animada, se dirigió a la habitación de Goku y su hermano.

Goku cargaba un bate y Raditz una raqueta. Cuando estaban dispuestos a bajar por las escaleras, Tarble se les unió y Bulma lo cargó.

- Soy un niño grande. Tengo seis años. Yo puedo defenderlos si es algo malo… - dijo orgulloso con su voz de infante. Sus acompañantes, en cambio, lucharon por guardar la carcajada que amenazaba con escapar y despertar a toda la casa dormida.

Una vez en la planta baja, miraron a su alrededor atentos, cuidando la espalda de cada uno. Pasando la sala, observaron un resplandor hacia el marco de la cocina.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – susurró Raditz.

- Creo que es obvio – rió Goku mientras continuaban el avance.

Sin embargo sonó un curioso ruido como respuesta, parecido al gemido de un monstruo. Detuvieron sus pasos, nerviosos.

- Monsters, Inc. Era sólo una película ¿Verdad Bulma? – preguntó Tarble en voz baja.

- Claro que sí Tarble…

- Ah, de acuerdo. No quería que unos monstruos los lastimaran ¬¬… - respondió orgulloso – No es que crea en los monstruos…

- Shhh – lo callaron los jóvenes Saiyajin cuando alcanzaron el marco de la puerta.

Se asomaron uno a uno. Descubrieron que el destello de luz venía de la puerta abierta de la heladera. Ésta tapaba al "monstruo" o visitante inesperado.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntaron los cuatro temerosos.

Un joven, con cobertor de pastel blanco embarrada en toda su barbilla, alzó la calva cabeza fuera del refugio.

- mmmomam – tragó con fuerza el pedazo de pastel que le prohibía hablar claramente. Los jóvenes reconocieron el sonido como lo que creyeron era un rugido. Segundos después, la alta figura volvió a hablar con voz amigable - ¿¡Qué tal amigos!? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya me olvidaron…? ¡Hola Velita Menor! Si que has crecido…

- … ¿Tío Nappa? ¿Qué haces aquí…?


	7. ¡¡Pijamadaaa!

Buuueeenoo…. Me complace decirles que tengo una excusa que vale la pena por no haber publicado el capitulo… Mi tía secuestró el modem de internet D': Aparte me fui a dormir en casa de Roci, y la tarde en que volvi (ayer 06/02) tenía una reunión con unos amigos… Así que me disculpo por la tardanza… Apenas hoy conseguí el modem.

Se me hace medio corto el cap... Mi concentración está en la luna xD Pero si encuentran este capítulo, quiere decir que logré terminarlo, o me morí en el intento, y Rocío lo publicó en mi memoria… xD Naaah mentira

Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo de todos ustedes (que no comentan ¬¬ xP), pero sé que me leen xD Ojalá disfruten el capítulo, háganmelo saber ( ; Aah... En este capi no aparece Gero, pero no se preocupen, que ya está planeando algo wahahaha...

Saludos!

SaiyanKeyM

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

(N/A: Me estuve olvidando de mis "Anteriormente" xD el capitulo anterior lo recordé, pero se me paso y volví a olvidar escribirlo xD)

* * *

"**Anteriormente:**

- mmmomam – tragó con fuerza el pedazo de pastel que le prohibía hablar claramente. Los jóvenes reconocieron el sonido como lo que creyeron era un rugido. Segundos después, la alta figura volvió a hablar con voz amigable - ¿¡Qué tal amigos!? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya me olvidaron…? ¡Hola Velita Menor! Si que has crecido…

- … ¿Tío Nappa? ¿Qué haces aquí…? "

Raditz prendió la luz, confirmando la identidad del intruso. El calvo abrió los ojos como platos ante la pregunta del niño. Bajó el pedazo de pastel que tenía en la mano en el plato de la heladera y cerró la puerta.

Con rapidez y precisión, se lavó y secó las manos y la barbilla. A continuación, se acercó con lentitud al pequeño Saiyajin, pidiéndole con los ojos a Bulma el permiso de cargarlo. Lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó a sentarse en la mesa. Los presentes sólo contenían la risa, previendo en su mente lo que su amigo tenía en mente.

En los pocos y casi inexistentes segundos, Nappa atacó con cosquillas al hermanito de Vegeta, quien en respuesta se carcajeaba y pataleaba con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"? – se reía el calvo mientras lo 'torturaba' -. Ven aquí enano…

- ¡Nooo! ¡Tío! Perdoooooooooon – gritaba el pequeño Tarble entre risas mientras movía sus piernas en forma de protección – ¡Auxiliooo! Raaadiiitz ¡Ayudameee! – el aludido negó con la cabeza mientras que reía ante la escena, junto con sus acompañantes. El niño lagrimeaba de la risa y respiraba con dificultad cuando gritó: - ¡TÍO NAPPA VAS A HACER QUE ME DEN GANAS DE HACER PIIIIIIIS!

El calvo paró de inmediato, mientras entre risas lo bajaba de la mesa. El Saiyajin, ya libre, corrió hacia el baño seguido por la mirada de los presentes.

- ¡Hola Nappa! – dijeron los jóvenes acercándose a saludarlo como se debía.

- ¡Hola muchachos! Y Bulma – guiñó coqueto - ¿Cómo están?

- Bien – rieron los tres.

– Que raro que estés por aquí – agregó Goku, curioso picándole la costilla, imitado pronto por su hermano en el otro lado.

- Es cierto. Si bien recuerdo, al principio te negaste. Pero cuando apareció esa rubia, no quisiste saber nada de nosotros – se carcajeó el mayor.

- Yo…. Emmm…

- Volví – suspiró el pequeño Saiyajin entrando de nuevo a la cocina. Se cruzó de brazos observando al culpable de su desaparición – Tio Nappa, ya te he dicho que soy grande. Ya no me gustan las cosquillas ¬¬ - el aludido lo miró con los ojos brillantes -. Pero siendo tu no hay problema n.n – agregó agitando sus manos.

- Eso está mejor – rió Nappa –. Oigan, y ustedes que hacen despiertos O.o

- Es que escuchamos un escándalo en la cocina – respondió la peli-azul.

- Ella lo escuchó – aclaró Raditz – Y fue a despertarnos porque se asustó.

- No me asusté ¬¬ Es instinto de aventura ù.ú

- Ajá si tú… No sé ustedes, pero ya no tengo sueño ¿Y si preparamos algo para comer y vemos una película en una de las habitaciones de invitados? PIJAMADAA

- Me parece bien n.n – corearon todos.

Mientras que Raditz agarraba dos bolsas de papas fritas tamaño "Jumbo" y Goku cargaba (comía) un bol de ensalada cargado con palomitas (pororós, pochoclo, popcorn… Cómo prefieran xD); Nappa, Bulma y Tarble se discutían las películas…

- No veremos Buscando a Nemo, es para niños – discutía el primero –. Además que es muy triste…

- Pero no veremos Poseidón tampoco – negaba la peli-azul – Aunque me guste, tiene escenas no aptas para… Ammm niños…

- ¿Todavía no se deciden? ¬¬ – interrumpió Raditz susurrando, entrando en la habitación seguido por su hermano menor.

- No es mi culpaaa – se quejó el calvo – ella quiere ver películas tristeeees…

- ¿Titanic? – preguntó el Goku distraído.

- No, Buscando a Nemo… - contestó.

- ¡Nooo Bulmaa! ¿Quieres que llore? u.u – sollozó Raditz.

- Son unas niñas ¬¬…

- YA SÉ – susurró Tarble, mostrando la caja de una de las películas preferidas de su tío.

- ¡Siii!

* * *

- Me siento identificado – susurró Nappa, mientras metía un puño de papas en su boca con poca delicadeza a la vez que observaba la pantalla.

Había pasado veinte minutos desde el inicio de la película predilecta de Nappa cuando estaba con Mini-Vegeta: "Chicken Little", "_es por las canciones" _respondía siempre.

- ¿Con el cerdo? – preguntó Goku con la boca rebosante de palomitas.

- Sí. El gusto musical de Runt Benjamón es muy bueno.

- Pff – bufó Raditz divertido – admite que te gusta porque es un personaje calvo con onda ¬¬

La muchacha presente se carcajeó, tapándose la boca con rapidez, tratando de no despertar a nadie. En especial al pequeño Tarble, que perdió la batalla contra Morfeo muy pronto, pero siendo que el lugar donde se hallaban era un hogar Saiyajin, era muy difícil. La habitación era espaciosa y poseía un baño propio.

Cuando colocaron la película, todos corrieron a la cama para buscar su comodidad. Tarble (como un digno tramposo Saiyajin) ya estaba recostado en medio de la cama con el bol de palomitas encima del estomago, Nappa corrió hacia su derecha, logrando entrar en la cama por completo, acostado de lado y como solución se apoyó en su codo.

Goku le había hecho una "sangadilla" inocente a su hermano, por lo que aprovecho y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al lado de su primito, quitándole el bol y colocándolo en sus piernas. Raditz sostuvo a Bulma del tobillo mientras se levantaba del piso.

- Suéltame tramposo – se zafó del agarre tardíamente, puesto que Raditz se recostó en los pies de la cama de forma vertical. Como resultado, la peli-azul acabó sentada en el piso, no sin antes arrebatarle las palomitas a Goku y tirarle una de las bolsas de papas a Raditz. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos de la película cuando los hermanos intercambiaron lugares, pero manteniendo sus posiciones; esto se debió al "robo de palomitas" de la Briefs.

- Todos los personajes SIN PELO tienen onda – aclaró el aludido.

- Excepto Calamardo ¬¬…

- Él es una excepción…

La peli-azul abrió los ojos como platos antes su distracción, y de inmediato se giró, dándole la espalda al televisor y saltó de rodillas sobre la cama, cayendo a lado de Goku, quien la miró curioso.

- TUUUU – señaló a Nappa - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó con Lunch?

- O.o ¿Me repites la pregunta…?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó con Lunch? – repitió observándolo fijamente -. No te atrevas a mentirme…

- Bueno… - bajó el volumen del televisor –. Pero esto se queda aquí – apuntó a los hermanos Saiyajins, que asintieron –. Estábamos muy bien con Lunch, nos divertíamos y hablábamos de todo. Y cuando le pregunté si es que alguna vez habría posibilidad para algo más que amistad…

* Flash – Back*

- Oye Lunch – preguntó el calvo a su acompañante, mientras se acomodaba a su lado en la banca de un parque. La muchacha lo miró, curiosa -. No quiero presionarte ni nada. Y sé que pasaste por una mala relación, pero tú me gustas y…

- Tú también me gustas Nappa – interrumpió ella sonrojada.

- ¿Enserio? n.n

- ¡Si! ¿Cómo no me crees? – preguntó ella cambiando su humor rápidamente. – Me gustaría estar contigo pero no quiero… - se detuvo.

- No te entiendo linda… - sostuvo confundido.

- ¡PUES BÚSCATE UN TRADUCTOR! – gritó la rubia, caminando enfadada. Cuando el calvo se preparó para seguirla, Lunch agregó: - Si te atreves a perseguirme, Te castro. Adiós Nappa – se despidió dulcemente. _ Me encanta esa mujer… Está un poco loca, pero me gusta _n.n

* Fin Flash – Back*

- Y estuve media hora sentado en ese lugar, hasta que recordé "Búscate un traductor". Entonces pensé: ¿Quién es un diccionario…? Bulma ¿Quién es amiga de Lunch…? Bulma ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres…? Las mujeres, en este caso, Bulma y Milk, pero Milk me odia u.u y me golpearía antes que pudiera preguntarle nada… ¿Quién es Cupido…? Bulma ¿Quién es buena conmigo…? Bulma ¿Quién es una Nerd Sabelotodo? Bulma

*PLAAAST*

- Aayayayay Aaay – gimió Nappa mientras se sobaba la nuca – ¿Por qué me pegas? Yo solo resalto mi punto.

- Pero no me ofendas en el intento, si quieres que te ayude ¬¬….

- Entonces, ¿me ayudas?

- Hhmmm… ¿Ustedes que opinan muchachos? – bromeó señalando a los Saiyajins.

- No lo creo – respondió Raditz – dejalo que use sus armas de conquista…

- Se lo que se siente estar en tu lugar amigo… – dijo Goku riendo.

- ¿Es que aún no has hecho nada, Kakarotto? O.o

- Jeje… No Nappa, emmm… Espero el momento n.n

- ¿Qué es este escándalo? – preguntó Aurora abriendo la puerta por la mitad, frunciendo el ceño, ajustando su vista a la luz del televisor.

- ¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Estoy desnudo! – exclamó el calvo.

- Perdón – se disculpó sin cerrar por completo la puerta –. No era mi inten… ¿Nappa?

- ¡Presente! – rió cuando vio nuevamente la cabellera rubia asomarse por la puerta.

- Me alegra que estés aquí. Pero ustedes – señaló al grupo a su alrededor, molesta – Con todo lo que pasó hoy y ayer ¿No creen que es mejor esperar hasta mañana para su bienvenida? ¿Quién fue el genio?

Los jóvenes señalaron rápidamente a Raditz como respuesta.

- ¿Porqué no me es raro? Mejor vamos a dormir. Por favor, si quieren mañana le contaré del romance entre Vegeta y Bulma ¿Les parece? – ofreció bostezando, acostándose en el espacio vacío entre Bulma y Raditz.

- Vegeta no pierde el tiempo – rió Nappa – Y ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

La peli-azul tomó el control del televisor y se lo lanzó en un intento de que callarlo. Su amigo, como buen atleta, lo tomó y se carcajeó ante su acto. Aún así, siguieron las ordenes de la ya dormida 18.

* * *

- Oye, Cielo… - Llamó Fasha a su esposo mientras preparaba el desayuno. El hombre, después de haberle ayudado a colocar la mesa, se sentó a leer el periódico – Cielo – repitió al no oír respuesta – Cariño… Dulzura… Corazón… ¡BARDOCK HAZME CASO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! O ¿Acaso estás sordo? ¬¬*

- No te preocupes… Si no lo estaba, ahora de seguro lo estoy – se sobó la oreja frunciendo el ceño. Aún así le sonrió – Pero dime, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No te das cuenta? – susurró acercándose a él.

- ¿Cuenta de qué? – preguntó en el mismo tono.

- De esto… Del silencio…

Él observó curioso a su alrededor. Vegeta estaba afuera haciendo quien sabe qué cosa. Milk, después de ayudar a su esposa, había subido a cambiarse. Krilin estaba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión _Bien se nota que es amigo de Kakarotto… ¿Y Kakarotto?_

En la sonrisa de su mujer pudo descubrir que había acertado en la razón del silencio. Sus hijos y la joven peli-azul no habían aparecido en la cocina en toda la mañana.

- No sé por qué tengo la intuición – dijo Fasha aún sonriente, acercándose al refrigerador, extrayendo una bandeja de su interior – que esto tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de esos niños.

- ¡Noooo…! El pasteeel… - se quejó observando el pequeño resto que había quedado de su postre - ¿Quién haría algo tan macabro como esto? – susurró pasando su dedo por la cobertura blanca del pastel y llevándolo a su boca _Mmm… No lo culpo ¡Esta Buenisimo…!_

- ¿Porqué no investigamos? – rió la mujer bajando el recipiente y subiendo las escaleras, siendo seguida por su esposo.

Fueron pasando intercaladamente por las habitaciones de sus hijos, seguidas por las de sus sobrinos… La que siempre usaba Bulma... En la que había dormido Aurora… Krilin… Y dos habitaciones más de invitados.

Las habitaciones de los jóvenes se hallaban poco desordenadas, cosa que llamó la atención de la mujer Saiyajin _No estuvieron mucho tiempo aquí…_

Bardock se acercó a la última puerta y posibilidad, y la abrió lentamente.

- Bingo – susurró triunfantemente, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a su esposa para que se acercara.

- Ésta sí es una habitación Saiyajin – se rió.

En la cama cubierta de restos de comida, identificó a Goku en uno de los costados, acostado de cabeza, a su lado, al pequeño Tarble tratando de acaparar espacio con su pequeño y casi aplastado cuerpo. A los pies de la cama vio a las desaparecidas muchachas descansando a gusto en su pequeño espacio.

En el piso, su pobre hijo mayor estaba abrazando una bolsa de papas fritas medio llena susurrando cosas inaudibles. Cuando creyó haber acabado con la inspección, sus ojos capturaron una gran figura al lado de su sobrino.

- ¿No es ese Nappa? O.o – preguntó su acompañante.

- Eso creo…

- Él fue quien se devoró mi pastel… - susurró el hombre resentido.

- Deja de quejarte, Bardock, sabes que puedo hacer otro ¬¬

- Hmp… Pero él se comió MII pastel u.ú

- Pareces niño pequeño Bardock. Mejor ve a avisarle a Vegeta que tiene que venir a despertar a su hermano…

- Lo haré por que iba a hacerlo… No porque me mandes ¬¬

- Ahora…

- Ya voy, ya voy… - se quejó el mayor, dándose vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.

- Y ahora lo más difícil… Despertarlos… - bufó la mujer tronando los dedos, lista para otra de sus tareas diarias.


	8. ¡Adiós Cabaña! El Plan B Iniciará

Hooliis, ya vengo otra vez a molestarles xP… Las buenas noticias son: ¡No me morí! Puedo continuar el fic xD Las malas son que, llegó el momento… ¬¬

Gracias por sus reviews, me animan muchooo! MALDITO FEBRERO, ¡QUIÉN TE LLAMÓ! TODAVIA NO QUIERO EMPEZAR D'x Pero bueno, dejando de lado mis penurias (¬¬), les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que me digan que les parece… No importa si hablan Francés, Chino, Inglés, Japonés, Girunés *Giru, Giru*…. ¡I Don´t Care! ¡I Love It! Dejenme un review .

Saludos!

SaiyanKeyM.

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

* * *

"Anteriormente:

- Pareces niño pequeño Bardock. Mejor ve a avisarle a Vegeta que tiene que venir a despertar a su hermano…

- Lo haré por que iba a hacerlo… No porque me mandes ¬¬

- Ahora…

- Ya voy, ya voy… - se quejó el mayor, dándose vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.

- Y ahora lo más difícil… Despertarlos… - bufó la mujer tronando los dedos, lista para otra de sus tareas diarias…"

Acostumbrada a ello, la mujer Saiyajin se dirigió a su dormido hijo menor y se agachó a su altura. _Hora de la acción…_

- Goku, mi cielo – susurró –, despierta… El doctor dice que es hora de que te pongas la vacuna y empieces tu dieta…

El muchacho abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Noo mamáa…. Pooor favor, me portaré bieeen. Arreglaré mi habitación y dejaré de comer galletas a escondidas ¡PERO NO DEJES QUE EL DOCTOR ME MATEEE!

- Goku ¿…Comes galletas a escondidas?

- O.o No mami – dijo el aludido más despierto y ajustando su vista a la iluminada habitación. _Ese Raditz es un traidor, me dijo que no le contaría a mamá que yo hacía eso… ¬¬_

- Está bien – dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados, alejándose de su abrazo – Si vas ahora a arreglarte y a arreglar tu habitación, vas a lograr alcanzar algo de comer. Tu papá y Vegeta ya están abajo.

El pelinegro se levantó con rapidez de la cama, echando restos de maíz escondidos entre los pliegues de su ropa y corrió a su habitación.

- ¡Y date una ducha! – Exclamó la mujer – Tienes pororós en el pelo…

- SII MAAA….

Cuando se volteó para despertar a su hijo mayor, vio a "18" observándola. En los ojos de la rubia detectó más que diversión… Se veían tristes.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Fasha, curiosa y preocupada. Aurora negó con la cabeza y le sonrió antes de responderle.

- Nada. Voy a darme un baño yo también. No quiero quedarme sin desayuno, de seguro Adam ya me está esperando abajo – rió. Se puso de pie y pasó su mano por sus cabellos, colocándolos detrás de la oreja, caminando rumbo a su habitación.

_Esa muchacha tiene algo… No por nada soy una mujer Saiyajin_ pensó perspicaz y orgullosa la pelinegra. Aún creando conjeturas, se dirigió hacia su siguiente presa, que yacía profundamente dormido en el "cómodo" piso.

- Raditz… - susurró nuevamente – Raditz, cariño. Debes despertar. Kakarotto… – dijo a regañadientes, ya que odiaba ese "apodo" – Kakarotto y tu padre están abajo, ya van a desayunar…

- ¡OOH NOO! Mamá, ¿Por qué me despiertas tan tardee? – dijo el pelinegro mientras se calzaba con rapidez los zapatos, que quedaron en los pies incorrectos.

- Te desperté como siete veces – mintió con dulzura y naturalidad -, y hasta ahora me haces caso…

-Perdón mami u.u Pero ya que… ¡A desayunaaaar! – exclamó en un susurro feliz.

- ¿Ya está el desayuno? – preguntó Nappa con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, pues a él aún se le hacía muy de madrugada.

- Buenos días Nappa, que gusto que nos acompañes – Fasha sonrió, recordando el sensitivo sentido auditivo del calvo al tratarse de comida – Estará en un momento… Mejor vayan a bañarse, Goku les lleva la delantera.

- ¿Cómo lo despertaste antes que a mi mamá? – Se quejó Raditz abandonando la habitación, seguido pronto por Nappa que lo empujó a la mitad del pasillo, ganando terreno - ¡ESO ES TRAMPAA! ¡GUERRA! – y corrió detrás de su enemigo, desapareciendo de la vista de su madre.

- ¡Ay estos niños! – se rió la adulta en medio de la habitación, observando ahora a los últimos dos inconscientes _A estos dos no se despertarlos… ¿Dónde se metió Vegeta? El es el único que puede despertar a su hermano… Pero ¿Cómo hago con Bulma? Ella siempre es una de las primeras en despertar…. De seguro se quedaron hasta bien tarde ayer…_

- ¿Qué pasa tía? – su sobrino mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos medio molesto _Será que durmió del lado equivocado _bromeó mentalmente la aludida.

- Pasa que debes despertar a tu hermanito – señaló al niño libremente estirado en las mantas llenas de los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

- Está bien – bufó con el ceño fruncido, observando en realidad a la peli-azul acurrucada a los pies de la cama, con los mechones desordenados de flequillo cubriendo en partes su rostro. Claro que a la pelinegra, este hecho no pasó desapercibido. Mientras ella se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, no dudo en molestarlo:

- Sabes, si quieres despertar también a Bulma, no hay problema – se carcajeó mientras huía rápidamente.

- Hmp… Tenía que ser la madre de Kakarotto ¬¬ – dijo entre dientes sonrojado, mientras con pasos lentos se acercaba a su hermano, recordando la madrugada de aquel mismo día.

*Flash – Back*

_Qué raro que Tarble no haya venido pidiéndome dormir a mi lado… Bah, mejor para mí. Cómo él dice, ya es grande, debe acostumbrarse a dormir solo… _Pensaba un distraído Vegeta, dándose vueltas en su cama incómodo, pues aunque no quisiera ni fuera a admitirlo, se había acostumbrado a "aguantar" que su hermano menor durmiera con él.

Harto de llevar una hora prácticamente bailando en su cama, se decidió a bajar a tomar agua. Ya en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, distinguió a su hermano en la luz del refrigerador, sacando un jarrón de vidrio con agua, cerrando con su pie derecho la puerta.

- Que tonto soy – susurró el pequeño a sí mismo en la oscuridad, aún así siendo oído por su curioso y aún oculto hermano mayor. A tientas, el Saiyajin encontró la mesa del lugar, ocasionando un ruido sordo cuando bajó el jarrón – Tendría que haber prendido la luz y sacado un vaso antes que el agua…

- Que sean dos – habló claro el mayor, prendiendo la luz y dándole un susto a Tarble.

- ¡Vegeta! O.o – susurró con los ojos abiertos, pero pronto frunciendo el ceño, siendo casi el retrato de su compañero – Casi me matas del susto… ¿También quieres agua? – preguntó mientras se dirigía a la alacena en busca de su pedido. A su espalda sólo escuchó un "Hmp" _Y eso es un sí…_ Se burló mentalmente el niño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí abajo tan tarde? – frunció el ceño mientras recibía los vasos del pequeño Saiyajin y los llenaba con agua.

- Me dio sed – su compañero lo miró con una ceja alzada, entendió la doble pregunta: –. Hace un rato llegó tío Nappa, y Raditz quiso hacer una "pijamada" No sé lo que es, pero ¡Vimos Chicken Little! – sonrió muy divertido.

- Que raro ¬¬ Cuando ese pelón y tu están juntos, es como si esa fuese la única película en la faz de la Tierra ¬¬

- Hmp ¬¬ - bufó imitando inconscientemente los actos de su hermano mayor – Pero luego me quedé dormido ahí… ¡Y no me dio miedo! – sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

_Con que eso fue lo que Bulma escuchó…_ Caviló Vegeta, mientras su hermano le contaba maravillado los acontecimientos.

- … Y entonces comimos palomitas, y Tio Nappa cantó WannaBe con Raditz, mientras Goku y Bulma se reían y…

- ¿Bulma está con ustedes? – preguntó curioso.

- Sí, y no sé cómo, pero también está…. Emm… 18… No, ya sé ¡Aurora! Pero ella no vio la película cuando yo estaba despierto… Supongo que vino después…

El mayor sólo asintió, mientras se servía otro vaso de agua.

- ¿Y volverás a dormir ahí?

- De seguro tio Nappa y Raditz se robaron mi lugar, pero yo puedo hacerme cargo de ellos… - respondió Tarble saliendo de la cocina en dirección de la habitación de invitados - ¿No quieres venir?

- No ¬¬

- De acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana Vegeta… Ya puedo dormir sin mi hermano mayor… n.n – susurró mientras subía uno a uno y con cuidado los escalones de la escalera.

* Fin Flash – Back*

- Bien – bufó el muchacho mientras se dirigía al baño. Se lavó las manos, y sin secárselas, se dirigió a Tarble. Las dejo colgando cerca del rostro del niño, de forma que caían gotas en su rostro.

El pequeño Saiyajin se frotó el rostro con el dorso de su mano, frunciendo el ceño.

- Déjame Vegeta… Tengo sueño…

- Vamos enano. Despierta. Sabes que no dudaré en meterte en el baño y darte una ducha helada – finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

- No me puedes ni cargar – se volteó el niño, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

- ¿Quieres ver? – preguntó malignamente, levantándolo de improvisto.

- ¡VEGETA YA BAJAME! – se removió molesto en búsqueda de un escape, y aumentando la fuerza al ver que su hermano lo llevaba en dirección al baño.

- Tú me pusiste a prueba, Tarble. Aquí van las consecuencias…

- ¡BULMAAAAAAAA! – gritó el niño como última esperanza.

La joven se despertó asustada y preocupada, sentimientos pronto reemplazados por molestia _¿Por qué demonios me despiertan ahora? ¡Tan bonito que estaba soñando…! _Sus pensamientos se cortaron al ver a Vegeta cargando a su hermanito y observándola curiosos desde una distancia.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó molesta la peli-azul.

- ¡Bulma Ayudameee! ¡Auxiliooo!

- Vegeta, baja a Tarble – pidió frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, mujer! – reclamó.

- TE ESTOY PIDIENDO QUE BAJES A TARBLE.

- Y YO TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO LO HARÉ.

- HAZLO…

- NO.

- HAZLO.

- NO.

- SI.

- NO.

Mientras esa "discusión" se daba, Vegeta había bajado inconscientemente a su hermano, puesto que le había cansado los brazos. Para el momento en que ambos se dieron cuenta, Tarble había salido sigilosamente de la habitación.

- ¡SIII!

- ¡NOOO!

- SI, SI, SI, SI ¡SIIIII…!

- NO, NO, NO, NO ¡NOOOOOOOO…!

- O.o Vegeta, aguarda…

- ¡…OOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!

- Vegeta…

- ¡…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!

- VEGETA

- ¿QUÉ? – preguntó el aludido respirando fuertemente y con una vena saltándole en la frente por el esfuerzo.

- ¿Has visto a Tarble? – preguntó la Briefs conteniendo una sonrisa.

El pelinegro observó sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sorprendido. _ Ese enano tramposo…_

- Hmp. Si, desde hace seis años… - se burló en dirección a la puerta, saliendo de aquel desordenado sitio –. Ah, y deberías arreglarte. Ya vamos a desayunar y asustarás a Kakarotto si bajas así – rió. En cambio, la peli-azul se sonrojó enojada, caminando en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

Los días en la cabaña, pasaron con una rapidez inesperada. Como dicen algunos "El tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se divierte", trayendo el fin de la estancia en aquel lugar y vuelta a los hogares.

La última noche en el "Paraiso Saiyajin", todos decidieron ir a las orillas del lago y encender una fogata, en forma de despedida. Como toda esposa precavida, Fasha llevó varias bolsas de malvaviscos y hot-dogs (panchos, salchichas…) para asarlos, Bardock y el resto de los muchachos llevaban la comida y las gaseosas.

- Se tardaron mucho – se burló Bulma al visualizarlos varios metros adelante, cargados de botellas y paquetes, mientras que Fasha solo traía un par de bolsitas.

- ¡No sabes cómo pesa esto Bulma! Dx – se quejó Goku como respuesta.

- Tranquilo Vegeta… - susurró Raditz en el oído de su primo, observando a la peli-azul ayudar a su "cuñadita" a encender más el fuego de la fogata –. Recuerda nuestro plan de ataque…

- Hmp ¬¬

El tiempo que les tomó instalarse y empezar a comer, fue relativamente corto. Mientras Bulma peleaba por una bolsa de malvaviscos con Bardock, Goku y Milk mantenían conversaciones tranquilas. Claro que Nappa, que no era consciente del esfuerzo que tomaba que Goku mantuviera una charla sin distraerse, se le ocurrió una divertida idea.

- OIGAAAAAN – gritó sonriente al grupo, quienes lo miraron curiosos. Bulma tironeó de la bolsa, pensando que Bardock había dejado la guardia baja. Sin embargo, ésta no cedió. La peli-azul frunció el ceño. – Se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos contar lo más divertido que ha ocurrido aquí…

- ¿EEEehh? O.o – resonó en el círculo.

- No digan "¿EEEehh?" – se quejó el calvo – Vamos… A poco no nos divertimos mucho…

- Siii, como cuando Kakarotto encontró, misteriosamente, ese sapo en su baño – rió Raditz sin poder contenerse.

- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! – se burló Vegeta, feliz de avergonzar a su primo –, si se pasó corriendo y gritando por toda la casa.

- Y no quiso volver a entrar al baño – acompañó Bardock, siendo pronto silenciado por su esposa – Aaay ¡Cielo! Me vas a abollar…

- Pues te lo mereces… Oigan chicas – rió la mujer perversamente – ¿Recuerdan el incidente de la secadora de ropas? – se carcajeó.

- ¡Nooooooo! – gritaron Raditz y su padre.

- Clarooo – siguió Bulma -, si estos genios mezclaron rojo y blanco…

- Y desde entonces andan… – Milk trató de contener la risa.

– Desde entonces andan… - Aurora intentó ayudar.

- ¡ROSITAAAAAAAAAAAS! – se carcajearon las cuatro, sin siquiera poder tomarse el tiempo para respirar.

Los hombres, sonrojados, se alejaron de la fogata, acercándose a una caja improvisada escondida de la vista. Trayéndola hacia las mujeres, Raditz gritó:

- ¡GUERRAAAAAA! – y empezaron a lanzar globos de agua hacia las chicas, quienes gritaron y empezaron a correr.

Sólo Bulma se acercó a tomar un par de globos, y lanzárselos a sus enemigos… Sin embargo, todos cayeron cuando Vegeta la cargó y corrió en dirección al muelle de madera…

- NOO, VEGETA NOO! – gritó la peli-azul, aferrándose con fuerza al cuello del muchacho, pensando que así no la podría tirar. Lo que salió mal, es que no esperaba que Vegeta se tirara con ella.

Después de un rato sumergidos, al salir en la superficie, oyeron las risas de los demás que también estaban nadando en el lago.

- Linda noche para nadar ¿No creen? – habló Nappa, nadando de espaldas cerca del par.

- Si, supongo – sonrió Bulma.

- Lastima que nos vamos mañana… - oyó decir a lo lejos a Fasha –. Pero ya volveremos n.n…

* * *

Un adulto de cabellos encanados sonrió al oír sonar su teléfono sobre la mesa.

- Señor, hemos encontrado a esos muchachos – una voz seria resonó por el aparato.

- Ya era hora. Infórmeme de la ubicación y luego ataquen – respondió Gero, ocultando su impaciencia.

- Lamento decirle que su ubicación es inestable. Según tengo entendido, mañana mismo viajaran. Y respecto al hecho de atacar, el grupo es mayor que nosotros en número.

- Pero ustedes poseen el entrenamiento para asesinarlos – habló rápidamente el viejo.

- Pero usted no tiene el dinero para pagarnos – siguió serio el hombre – Me temo que sólo podemos hacer lo que ya está hecho. Buenas noches, señor.

El hombre al teléfono no esperó respuesta y colgó. El científico de cabellos blancos apretó los puños.

- Maldita sea… No me queda de otra… Tendré que ensuciarme un poco las manos – se dijo Gero a sí mismo, sonriendo macabramente. – Mañana mismo llevaré a cabo el Plan B. Disfruten de estos últimos días mocosos, que serán los últimos…


	9. ¡Adiós Cabaña! ¡Hola Problemas!

*- Jee, jeje, jajajaja… Waahahahaha….

- Oye *silva*, ya nos leen…

- Eh? Ah ¡Gracias yo malvada! Hasta luego…*

¡Holiiis! Qué tal? Gracias por sus reviews! Me animan como no se imaginan xD A las fanáticas Goku-Milk, no se preocupen por ellos. También estarán en la historia, sólo que empiezo a darle forma a cada una de las parejas a su propio tiempo. Además, les _cuento _que va a haber una pareja que ¡Ni yo me esperaba! Es mi mente trabajando xD Cualquier cosa sale de ahí ¬¬… Les traigo sus pedidos recién salidos del horno. Me quemé al sacarlooo, tengo que recordar ponerme los guantes la próxima xD Está larguito eh! mm Jajajajaja

Espero que me digan que les parece, es la condición para que alce el siguiente capi, Oki? Saludos!

SaiyanKeyM

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

* * *

Era una bonita mañana en la cabaña Saiyajin… Mañana de despedida del lugar.

- ¡Muchachos! ¿Ya están todos ahí? – preguntó el padre Saiyajin asomando su cabeza.

- ¡CASI! –gritaron todos sonrientes. El hombre evaluó completamente los asientos, asegurándose de que estén todos antes de preguntar confundido:

- ¿Y quién falta?

- ¡YOOOO! – exclamó Nappa corriendo hacia la camioneta, cargando sus tres mochilas a tope.

Bardock observó divertido el trote rápido del calvo, que tenía cara de esforzado.

- ¿Y tú no viniste en tu motocicleta?

- Estas cosas – respondió levantando su carga – me habrían tirado de ella en un segundo, no sabe cuánto pesan u.ú. Entonces vine en bus – terminó sonriente.

Aurora y Raditz, que conversaban-gritaban con Goku, salieron fuera del transporte en busca del muchacho, mientras Adam oía la conversación desde adentro, preocupado y molesto.

- Nappa – habló Raditz serio, mientras la rubia observaba los alrededores con disimulo – ¿Viniste aquí en autobús?

- Si – respondió este sorprendido ante la pregunta _¿Qué habré dicho…?_

En respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, habló la muchacha.

- Tú recuerdas que Gero nos busca, ¿Cierto? – mientras que el aludido asintió, continuó –. Él no anda haciendo todo por cuenta propia, tiene "contactos". De una forma u otra nos sigue, ¿Cómo crees que nos encontró a Adam y a mí? Y lo peor, es que a ti ya te conoce, por la penúltima vez que nos halló y tú nos "ayudaste".

Nappa y Bardock observaron a la rubia preocupados. El primero siendo consciente de su torpeza, y el segundo por la nueva e importante información recibida.

- Bardock, cariño ¿Ya está todo adentro? – preguntó su esposa dulcemente, acercándose a paso lento hacia ellos. El hombre la observó preocupado, pero al ser consciente de sus facciones, de inmediato las reemplazó por una sonrisa.

- Si, ahora iban a subir ellos – aclaró señalando a los muchachos que aún esperaban por una respuesta. Aún así, asintieron internándose de nuevo en la Van.

Adentro, todos habían cambiado lugares para oír o ignorar la conversación. Raditz se situó en el asiento del frente vacio, al lado de Krilin; otorgándole el asiento de atrás a "18" y la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano. Milk y Goku estaban al lado de la puerta, observándose entre ellos preocupados, pues habían sido los cotillas que se habían mudado de sus lugares para oír mejor la conversación, sin esperarse la información. Bulma se había corrido atrás acompañando a Vegeta, puesto que era la última que quería saber respecto a ese tema por el hecho de que la ponía nerviosa. A Nappa le tocó la suerte de sentarse en el copiloto.

Fasha observó el interior, fijándose si había algún otro ausente. Asintió para sí misma y volvió a sacar la cabeza.

- Bardock ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? Me cuesta meter la conservadora en la cajuela (-maletero) – habló de nuevo con el mismo tono, pero sin embargo en sus ojos se mostraban seriedad.

Al haber llegado ella primero, había venido en su propio auto y cargado unas cuantas cosas con ella sin problema. El hecho de que pidiera ayuda, ya hacía al hombre sospechar de la verdadera razón por lo cual lo había llamado, ya que siendo su mujer tan orgullosa como él, esas ocasiones eran escasas.

Cuando llegaron al auto, tal y como sospechaba, la conservadora estaba bien acomodada adentro. Entonces fijó su mirada en su pelinegra, observándola con una ceja alzada.

- Me dices, por favor: ¿Qué dijo Aurora antes de que llegara?

El hombre cambio su postura, sorprendido e incómodo ante la perspicacia de su esposa. Cambio su ceja alzada por un ceño fruncido, tratando de sonar real al contestarle:

- Nada, solo hablábamos con Raditz respecto a su estancia con Turles… Y… Eso n.n – trato de terminar simpáticamente.

Ese fue el "click" personal de la mujer, que quería decir que su marido le ocultaba algo. Imitando el anterior acto de su esposo, alzó una ceja observándolo con curiosidad.

- Sabes que si no me lo dices, terminaré sacándotelo a ti o a cualquiera de ellos de una forma u otra… Y estoy esperando a oírlo de ti – finalizó con los brazos cruzados, dispuesta a lidiar con aquel terco. La última respuesta que esperaba a oír, era la que salió de los labios del peli-negro:

- Pues ve a intentar con los niños ¬¬ - respondió infantilmente, negándose a compartir la información.

- Pues eso haré – finalizó mirando a otra parte, recordando otra razón por la cual lo había llamado, obteniendo así una forma de solución ante su anterior curiosidad – Oye Bardock, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor…?

**Mientras en la Van**

Los jóvenes conversaban entre susurros con sus compañeros, a diferencia de Nappa, que aún buscaba una posición cómoda para 'echarse' una siesta.

- Vamos, mujer – gruñó el joven de cabellos como flama a la peli-azul, que se encontraba preocupada por los acontecimientos recientes –. No puedes preocuparte por algo tan estúpido… Ya sabes que ese idiota no nos hará daño…

- Pero tiene la capacidad de hacerlo cuando quiera. Con solo hacer una llamada…

- No dejaré que te… No dejaremos te que dañen o a tus amiguitos… - concluyó con el ceño fruncido.

- Gracias Vegeta – sonrió Bulma, sonrojando a su compañero que sólo respondió con un "Hmp, como sea…".

En el asiento del otro lado del pasillo:

- Aurora, sabes que pudieron estar aquí anoche… - regañó Adam a su hermana.

- Se que estuvieron aquí. Sólo que por alguna razón no atacaron – respondió la rubia con furia en su mirada.

- ¿Sabías que estaban aquí? ¿Cómo…?

- No sabía… - interrumpió fastidiada – Sólo intuí que tarde o temprano iba a hallarnos aquí…

- Ese estúpido calvo – susurró el muchacho con el ceño fruncido con la vista en la ventana.

En los asientos frente a los mellizos:

- ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad de toda la vidaa! - Exclamó Raditz – ¡Nada es mejor que One Piece!

- Deja de mentirte a ti mismo – rió Krilin –, es obvio que Shingeki no Kyojin le supera…

- Claro que no. Además yo creí que hablábamos de anime, no de dibujitos tontos. Si es así, Hamtaro es mejor n.n…

- Hamtaro era un asco. Y no es un dibujito tonto. Al menos tengo mejores gustos… ¿Hamtaro? Pero por favor… TODOS SABEN que los Teletubies eran la onda… Seeh…- guiñó.

- O.o tienes que estar bromeando Krilin. Ya veo porque eres así…

En los lugares al lado de la puerta:

- Me la he pasado muy bien, Goku – sonrió una sonrojada Milk –. Gracias por invitarnos a mí y a Bulma.

- No ha sido nada, Milk – rió el pelinegro rascándose la nuca nervioso – Emm, sabes. Te invité por una razón en especial, pero cuando intentaba decírtela… Bueno… Resumámoslo con que lo olvidaba o me ponía nervioso… Lo que en realidad quiero decir es…

En la burbuja personal en la que se encontraban ambos, no eran conscientes de que algunos de sus amigos se habían puesto al vilo de sus asientos al ver que Goku AL FIN daría el gran paso.

- Dime Goku, no te pongas nervioso – lo tranquilizó la pelinegra, tomándolo de la mano, sofocando su impaciencia.

- Milk… Yo te quiero y…

- ¡Hola Niños! – gritó sonriente Fasha, abriendo la puerta corrediza del auto, dándole un susto de muerte a Milk, que alejó sus manos de su "enamorado".

Bulma sacó su celular y empezó a teclear furiosa y disimuladamente, observada por un curioso y sorprendido Vegeta.

- Vengo a avisarles que dos de ustedes vendrán conmigo. Es que me pone nerviosa ir sola junto a Tarble, ya que el está dormido y luego se pondrá un poco impaciente. Entonces, resolví con Bardock que dos de ustedes vendrían conmigo… Así que ¿Quién quiere venir?

Bulma y Vegeta negaron con la cabeza, puesto que no querían estar bajo la incómoda vigilancia de la mujer, que de pequeños actos sacaba grandes conclusiones. Aurora y Adam los imitaron, por la razón de la curiosidad de la mujer; aún ellos siendo prácticamente desconocidos, los actos de la mujer durante esos días y el ser una Saiyajn eran pruebas claves.

Raditz se negó fervientemente _No me dejará hacer nada divertido. Me regañará todo el viaje ¬¬_ se quejó mentalmente el joven… Krilin no hizo gesto alguno, pues no tenía ningún tipo de inconveniente en acompañarla. Los ronquidos guturales de Nappa fueron su propia salvación.

Como resultado, los dos restantes que tampoco se negaron, fueron los ganadores y rápidamente arrastrados por la adulta que se despidió con un rápido saludo.

Pronto llegó Bardock a sustituirla, cargando en brazos a un dormido Tarble y ubicándolo en los asientos libres. Cuando se dispuso a cerrar la puerta fijó su vista en los muchachos. Le dio un susto el ver a la peli-azul acuchillándolo con la mirada. Al momento en que los encerró, sonó su celular.

"2 Mensajes Nuevos"

_Remitente: Fasha_

_Bardock, voy a pasar yo primera…Quieres jugar quién llega primero? Ya sabes el premio xP Te veo en casa cielo!_

Con velocidad, respondió el mensaje de su mujer. El fabuloso premio de Bardock, era – ejemmm ya saben xD –, mientras que el premio de su esposa era masaje y cero quehaceres para ella, durante una semana… La pesadilla de su esposo. Por esta razón, se apuró a buscar las llaves en su bolsillo. Al encontrarlas, revisó el otro mensaje…

_Remitente: Bulma B._

_Bardock, ¿NO PUDISTE ESTAR UN RATITO MÁS CON FASHA? Goku casi se le declara a Milk… CASI… Sabes lo difícil que fue… No los culpo a ninguno de los dos. Pero tanto trabajo desperdiciado ¬¬ Aguantate otra semana sin nuerita, jajajjajaja_

En esta ocasión no pudo hacer más que golpearse la frente con la mano _ Casii…_ pensó con pesar, siendo testigo la roja marca en su rostro. Resignado, subió al auto, ahora entendiendo la reacción de la peli-azul. Cuando se disponía a encender su transporte, vio el auto rojo carmín de su esposa, mientras esta se despedía con la mano.

* * *

Llevaban más o menos media hora de viaje, e iniciaban los quejidos de Goku. Fasha decidió encender la radio y poner uno de sus CD's para calmarlo… _Jejeje, soy una genia… _Rió mentalmente la mujer, que se hallaba inmersa en pura felicidad, siendo prueba la sonrisa que resaltaba en su rostro.

La razón por la que había elegido a el par de atrás como compañeros en el viaje de regreso a casa, no era sino otra de descubrir lo que su marido le ocultaba. Sabía que los otros jóvenes se negarían a compartir la información. Pero en el momento en que la frustración comenzaba a invadirla, fue que recordó la inocencia de su hijo menor, regocijándose por primera vez en ella. Y como opción alternativa a Milk. Tanto fue su entusiasmo que fue totalmente inconsciente de lo que ocurría dentro de la Van cuando llegó, interrumpiendo una escena casi irrepetible.

- Oye mamáa…

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, cariño?

- Tu música es muy vieja y aburrida… ¿No puedes cambiarla? – preguntó Goku inocentemente dulce. Mientras que su mamá contuvo la molestia _Sabía que Raditz le iba a pegar la costumbre de decirme eso…_

- No Goku… A mí me gusta…

- ¿Pero no te gusta música más en onda? Ya sabes, como el reggaetón… o el Pop… O el Rock… O el Rap…

Fasha sonrió divertida:

- ¿Realmente me imaginas a mi rapeando?

- O.o Emmm… No n.n… Pero puedes escucharla sin cantar ¿No? n.n

- Sabes, tengo la solución. Milk, ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de buscar algo en mi cartera?

- Claro – respondió sonriente, mientras buscaba lo que le pedía con tranquilidad.

Minutos después, la joven conectaba unos auriculares a la radio y se los ponía a la Saiyajin.

- Bien Goku, espero que esto solucione tu inconveniente – habló la mujer ante la curiosa y confundida mirada de su hijo –. Yo escucharé aquí mi música, en cambio: tú y Milk podrán oír lo que quieran desde vuestros celulares. Cuando quieran decirme algo o lo que sea, simplemente me tocan el hombro para llamar mi atención ¿Ok?

- Sip – contestaron ambos sonrientes.

Mientras Fasha movía su cabeza y tarareaba inconscientemente al ritmo de su música, Goku y Milk se sumían en un incómodo sonrojo, esperando a poder tener la conversación que anteriormente se había visto interrumpida.

* * *

- ¡¿Y ahora que cantamos Velita Menor?! – gritó Nappa sonriente a su acompañante. Después de que el Saiyajin menor despertara, el calvo había se había mudado del asiento de copiloto a acompañarlo. Desde entonces cantaban canciones, para mala suerte de Bardock.

En algunas canciones, los demás acompañaban en coros o en tiempos completos si querían.

- Pues no se tio… ¿Qué más tienes? – preguntó tocando el reproductor musical, dando inicio a otra canción.

- _Tata-tatara tatáta, Circus. Tata-tatara tatata Afro. __Circus Afro, Circus Afro... _– El calvo detuvo la canción ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos.

- ¿No es esa la canción de Madagascar 3? – se burló Adam. Cómo respuesta, un leve y casi inexistente sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del calvo, que se defendió:

- Si… Pero… Tiene ritmo y le gusta a Tarble, por eso lo descargué…

- _Quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote. Quiero mover el bote… ¿Les gusta? ¡Mueve! _- Nappa observó su mano en busca de su celular, pero pronto descubrió que el niño a su lado se lo había arrebatado.

- ¡Dameloo Tarbleee! – exclamó Nappa estirándose por el aparato en las manos del pequeño, que fue arrebatado por Raditz.

- ¿Qué más habrá aquí…? – susurró mientras cambiaba la canción.

La canción se titulaba "O-P." el inicio era instrumental… Mientras esperaba que empezara a sonar el cantante, observó a un Krilin sorprendido

- Eso no es… - susurró.

Raditz lo observó curioso, esperando a que acabara su oración, sin embargo, el cantante inició, dando a conocer que el real lenguaje de la canción…

- _Arittakeno yume wo_ _kakiatsume. __Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ¡One Piece! _– antes de que la canción continuara, Nappa se lanzó sobre Raditz obteniendo victorioso, su celular.

Todos rieron ante la actuación del calvo y su favoritismo por One Piece, aún así continuaron con las demás canciones. Cuando le dieron toda la vuelta al contenido musical del teléfono de Nappa, pasaron al de Raditz… Grave error…

-… Give me, baby, ¡One more time! – gritaban divertidas Bulma y Aurora, bajo la mirada sorprendida, divertida y asustada de los muchachos. Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, las muchachas corearon "¡Otra, Otra, Otra…!"

- ¿Que quieren? ¿Single Laddies?

- Nop…

- ¿Roar?

- Ya lo cantamos…

- ¿Asereje?

- Lo repetiste 10 veces ¿No lo recuerdas? – dijo cansado Krilin.

- ¿Qué mal nos hace 11?

- NOOOO – gritaron todos, incluyendo a Bardock, que se limitaba a tararear de vez en cuando, y había decidido intervenir.

- Ay bueno ¬¬ Que delicados…

- _Se fue la luuz en todo el barrio…_

- Yuuuuujuuuuu! Juaneees n.n… Dejala ahí.

- No me gusta esa canción…

- ¡QUE LA DEJES AHÍI! ¬¬* - se quejaron los demás ante Raditz. _Pobre de mi _ u.u pensó este _De seguro si iba con mamá, no me hubiese retado por mi música… Porque la suya es muy anticuada, Guacali x/ ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahí…?_

* * *

- Milk… - preguntó su acompañante, tragando pesado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Goku? – preguntó mientras sonreía, dejando de lado su celular, pues Bulma y Aurora se dedicaban a enviarle videos de lo que pasaba en la Van.

- Yo quiero… Quiero… Invitarte a comer – finalizó.

- O.o ¿A comer? – _siendo Goku, no me extraña que fuese para comer. Pero creí que…_

- Y me gustaría contarte algo muy importante en ese momento… - le sonrió el moreno con tranquilidad. Su compañera lo imitó:

- Claro Goku, me encantaría ¿Cuándo?

- Pues, si puedes… Hoy mismo. – razonó rascándose la nuca.

- De acuerdo. Hecho.

- Oigan muchachos – habló después de mucho tiempo la mujer Saiyajin, que concentrada en el camino y las letras de las canciones, había olvidado la razón por la cual el par de jóvenes se hallaba con ella, rápidamente siguió su plan – ¿Saben algo de los demás?

- Si – respondieron ambos. Milk continuó riendo – Están jugando al "karaoke" en la Van.

- O.o Jajajjajjaja – rió Fasha divertida -. Ahora entiendo porque no me ha llamado Bardock n.n… Oigan – precedió –, ¿Ustedes saben algo de lo que hablaron Aurora, Raditz y él hace unas horas?

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, serios. Asintieron antes de volver la mirada hacia la conductora, y narrarle con brevedad lo ocurrido:

- Nappa llegó a la cabaña en un bus – empezó Milk.

- Eso no tiene nada de malo, pero – continuó Goku – el señor… El tal Gero, que busca a Aurora y a Adam, conoce a Nappa por que lo había enfrentado antes. Y no sé cómo, pero puede rastrearlo…

- El peligro está en que pudieron haber estado en la cabaña, los mismos días que nosotros… Y pudo… - la pelinegra fue incapaz siquiera de terminar la oración por la oleada de miedo que le recorrió. Goku, al ser consciente de esto la abrazó de forma protectora.

En cambio, Fasha se encontraba en un shock emocional _Ahora entiendo porque no me quería decir… Sabía que me pondría así _pensó observando sus mano temblar sobre el volante _ Sólo trataba de protegerme…_

Observó curiosa por el retrovisor. Un auto policial se había ubicado detrás de ella, de la ventana salió una mano haciéndole señas para encostarse del camino -_y ahora que…- _frunció el ceño precavida. Algo le decía que haber hecho caso a esa indicación no estaba bien…

Del auto bajó un hombre de cabellos blancos y barba en forma de _mustache_. Con paso seguro, avanzó hasta el auto rojo carmín. La Saiyajin mantuvo su ceño fruncido al bajar la ventanilla. _Creo que lo conozco de alguna parte…_

- Lamento molestarla – habló claro y firme, demostrando que realmente era un señor de edad adulta y casi avanzada –. Pero necesito ver su permiso de conducir… - la mujer buscó tal papel, ocultando su molestia e incomodidad.

_Una Saiyajin, eh? _Pensó el policía de cabellos blancos, observando el documento_ Ya sabía que el plan B resultaría mejor… En marcha._


	10. El Viejo Canoso y el ¿Accidente?

Holaa! xD He aquí otro recordatorio mío xP Déjenme sus reviews diciéndome que opinan, por fiis! Gracias a los que me leen! Saludos!

- SaiyanKeyM

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

* * *

"Anteriormente:

Del auto bajó un hombre de cabellos blancos y barba en forma de mustache. Con paso seguro, avanzó hasta el auto rojo carmín. La Saiyajin mantuvo su ceño fruncido al bajar la ventanilla. _Creo que lo conozco de alguna parte…_

- Lamento molestarla – habló claro y firme, demostrando que realmente era un señor de edad adulta y casi avanzada –. Pero necesito ver su permiso de conducir… - en cuanto se calló, la mujer buscó tal papel, ocultando su molestia e incomodidad.

_Una Saiyajin, eh?_ Pensó el policía de cabellos blancos, observando el documento _Ya sabía que el plan B resultaría mejor… En marcha_."

La mujer se hartó de esperar a que el hombre se dignara a devolverle su permiso, puesto que aquel oficial no le inspiraba confianza alguna y llevaba varios minutos observando sus papeles. Después de verlo anotar algo en una pequeña libreta de cuero con rapidez, mantuvo a raya su curiosidad, y en cambio preguntó en un tono un tanto desafiante:

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- En absoluto – sonrió el señor antes de entregarle su permiso –. Me han encomendado a avisarle que su farol (señalero) trasero izquierdo, lleva encendido dos cuadras atrás… Que tenga buen día – se despidió subiendo de nuevo a su auto y marchándose con sorprendente rapidez.

_Tiene que ser una broma… Tanto procedimiento sólo por eso. No era más fácil decir "Señora, un demente observador nos llamó diciendo que su farol lleva encendido dos cuadras, podría hacerle un favor a la comunidad y apagarlo, para que no tengamos que mandarla a prisión con cadena perpetua" _pensó convirtiendo la voz del policía por la de un tonto con acento Frankenstein.

Al ver que el auto se alejaba, acercó su mano al cambio cerca del volante para apagar su luz. Sin embargo, descubrió que en realidad su farol estaba apagado.

Confundida, la mujer bajó del auto a observar la parte trasera de su automóvil, dejando a los jóvenes adentro. El par de atrás también sintió desconfianza ante el hombre, dejando a ver su desconformismo por medio de su ceño fruncido.

El farol de atrás estaba apagado, como pensaba. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó al asiento del conductor, encendiendo la luz para verificar su funcionamiento. Una vez más, acertó en su suposición. Se posicionó a un costado del auto, sin ser consciente que éste daba a deshabitada la carretera.

_Esto es extraño… ¿Para qué diablos me miente? ¡Acaso está loco! Pero ese viejo no tenía pinta de policía… Podría jurar que ya lo he visto… _Se paso la mano por lo cabellos que le dificultaban la vista y se alborotaban a causa de la fuerte brisa que pasó.

- ¡MAMÁ! CUIDADOO – gritó Goku desde el interior del auto, luchando contra la puerta que no se abría _Creo que la bloqueé sin querer_. La aludida lo observó curiosa y confundida, oyendo también los gritos de la muchacha a su lado. Fijó su vista en la carretera y lo único que vio fue un bolso acercándose con velocidad. Más de eso, sólo oscuridad.

* * *

- ¡OIGAAN! – Gritó Bardock al grupo de jóvenes - ¡USTEDEEES AHÍ ATRÁS! CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ… Tengo una llamada.

Los aludidos cerraron sus bocas, tratando de no emitir sonido alguno, a excepción de Bulma y Tarble, que se burlaban de la vena latente en la frente de Vegeta. El conductor observó la pantalla de su celular _Es Fasha… De seguro ya llegó a casa y quiere restregármelo en la cara ¬¬_

- Hola linda, ¿Qué tal?

- Señor Bardock – reconoció en todo el nerviosismo, la voz de Milk – ¿Dónde está? Venga rápido, La señora Fasha…

- ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A FASHA?! – interrumpió preocupado. Los jóvenes atrás lo observaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, intentando oír inútilmente, la respuesta del otro lado.

- Ella…

- ¡RESPONDE!

- Lo que pasó…

- ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!

- SI ME DEJARA TERMINAR, PODRÍA HABERSE ENTERADO HACE RATO – gritó la joven del otro lado, sonrojándose ante su atrevimiento – Es más fácil que ella misma lo explique. Está bien – agregó previendo cualquier otra interrupción – Sólo está inconsciente. Ya la revisé y lo máximo que tiene es una pequeña contusión.

- ¿En donde están? – habló esta vez más tranquilo el mayor, acelerando un poco más.

- Bulma me envió hace unos segundos un video, si no me equivoco, están a poco más de dos kilómetros de aquí.

- De acuerdo. Los veo enseguida – cortó con rapidez mientras apretaba un poco más el acelerador.

La joven Briefs chocaba sus zapatos contra el suelo de la van, curiosa y preocupada. Pronto tomó el valor de hablar:

- Tss, tss. Oye Raditz – susurró al frente. El aludido observaba con el ceño fruncido la ventana, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, preguntándose la razón de la llamada sin demostrarlo – TTSSSS Raditz, ¡Oye!

Vegeta rodó los ojos y jaló un mechón de pelo de su primo.

- Ay, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Que ésta lleva diciendo "Tss Tss" desde hace rato para llamar tu atención – dijo cruzando los brazos indiferente.

- Para empezar 1* No es mi culpa que se esté desinflando ¬¬ Y 2* Tampoco es mi culpa ser tan apuesto, es algo natural. Todas las chicas que me observan y se enamoran de mi, lo bajo su propia responsabilidad. Cuida a tu muchacha, si no quieres que la cuide yo – dijo guiñando a la peli-azul.

Entonces, dos pares de manos fugaces se posaron en la nuca del Saiyajin.

- ¡Oigaan! – dijo sobándose su herida.

- No nos referíamos a eso – susurró Bulma molesta –.Olvídalo… Pregúntale a tu papá que pasó con Fasha…

- ¿Y yo por qué?

- Por qué es tu mamá…

- Eso no cuenta ¬¬ Además de seguro papá se va a enojar ù.ú

Mientras el par sólo lo oía con humo saliendo por las orejas, Tarble acudió como solución. Se sentó en el regazo de su primo mayor y lo observó con ojos llorosos, haciendo sonar su nariz al inhalar.

- Raditz, por favor. Pregúntale a tío Bardock – susurró con la voz quebrada – Poor Fiis, quiero saber si le pasó algo malo a tía – finalizó abrazando tristemente a Raditz. La escena era simplemente desconsoladora. El aludido sólo suspiró, mandando al niño con Vegeta, acercándose a su papá.

Cuando el infante se aseguró de que su primo sería incapaz de oír sus susurros, se acercó sonriente a Bulma, bajo la curiosa mirada de su hermano:

- ¿Lo hice bien, Bulma? n.n

- ¡Más que bien cariño! Ahora eres todo un Saiyajin – le guiñó devolviéndole la sonrisa – Sólo recuerda, nunca debes soltar una lágrima si no es necesario, es algo que tu mismo orgullo no te permitirá ¿Está bien?

- Si. Gracias – abrazo a la peli-azul, aún en regazo de su hermano. Éste sólo observaba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona a la Briefs; ella al ser consciente, preguntó inocentemente:

- ¿Qué?

El muchacho de cabellos como flama chistó repetidamente en forma de reproche.

- Está muy mal enseñarle a los niños a mentir – dijo con su sonrisa burlona. La peli-azul enrojeció.

- Sólo estoy enseñándole ciertos trucos que todo Saiyajin debe saber, y que de seguro en el futuro va a necesitar – susurró molesta. Su acompañante simplemente rió ante su respuesta, con intenciones de molestarla para "pasar el rato".

Con Raditz y Bardock:

- Te digo la verdad hijo ¬¬ – repitió por trigésima vez –. No sé lo que le paso a tu mamá. Milk me llamo diciendo que se había lastimado… O eso creo…

- ¿Y al menos sabes cuánto falta para encontrarnos con ellos? – apuró a su padre, impaciente por recibir noticias.

- Pues si no me equivoco – dijo frunciendo el ceño, ajustando la vista hacia el frente –, aquel auto de allá es el de tu mamá.

Más que suponiendo, estaba seguro de ello. El auto estaba a un lado de la carretera, bajo la protección de la sombra de algunos árboles. Con rapidez, se estacionó cerca, dispuesto a correr hacia su esposa.

- ¡OIIIIIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron molestos los muchachos atrás, cuando el desconsiderado adulto salió, dejándolos encerrados a ellos.

- Ey Raditz – habló Aurora - ¿Alcanzas el seguro?

- Aguarda – respondió estirándose a todo lo que le permitía el espacio – Nop.

- Inténtalo tú, Krilin… – animó nuevamente la rubia.

- Es un enano... Dudo que entre o que lo alcance, 18 – razonó Raditz, sosteniendo su mentón pensativamente.

- ¬¬ Pero puedo intentarlo – se ofreció Krilin.

- Ya sé quién – habló después de mucho Adam, con una sonrisa similar a la de Raditz cuando jugaba al "galán" –. Bulma lo logrará…

Su hermana y la aludida lo observaron curiosas. La ultima hizo cálculos mentales, dando por efectiva la suposición del pelinegro.

- De acuerdo n.n

Nappa observó al joven de la idea con una ceja alzada, intentando adivinar su plan _A mi no me engaña, soy el maestro de las seducciones y mal pensaciones… Y él es un simple alumno. Qué estará tramando… _De repente, su lamparita mental se encendió, reconociendo el ingenio del hermano de Aurora. Como felicitación a sí mismo, lanzó inevitablemente una carcajada, llamando la atención de los demás. Observó nuevamente a Adam, lanzándole una mirada de "Te descubrí xP". El otro, como respuesta le lanzó una mirada de "CÁLLATE ¬¬"

Luego de aquel raro episodio, todos ignoraron al par, esperando que la peli-azul lograra el objetivo. Raditz le enseñó en qué dirección tendría más posibilidades de alcanzar el pequeño seguro. La muchacha sólo asintió y se hincó hacia su meta.

- BULMAA – gritaron Raditz, Aurora y Krilin, éste último sonrojado al igual que Vegeta. Mientras que Nappa sólo reía.

Ella los observó con una ceja alzada, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Raditz le susurró al oído:

- Adam… Emm… Lo hizo a propósito – su amiga seguía con cara de 'No te entiendo ¬¬' – Quería ver tu retaguardia – dijo con rapidez, huyendo de la futura reacción de la peli-zul. Ésta, con tranquilidad se despojó del pequeño bolso que colgaba de ella. Aurora sólo le sonrió y asintió con ojos malvados, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia atrás. La Briefs concentró su fuerza, y lanzó su bolso en dirección del hermano de la rubia. Éste desvió su ataque con una sonrisa burlona:

- Te falta puntería, linda.

Ella sonrió sin ofenderse antes de responderle:

- Para que quiero puntería si tengo a mis amigos.

Como efecto de sus propias palabras, las mochilas y bolsas de atrás cayeron como avalancha sobre Adam. Obra de Tarble, Raditz y Aurora, que chocaron sus manos riendo:

- Lo siento hermanito – replicó la rubia –. Pero te lo merecías…

- Hola muchachos, ¿Qué hacen aquí adentro? – preguntó Goku sonriente, abriendo la puerta del conductor con las llaves de su padre.

- Estamos jugando, ¿No quieres entrar? ¬¬ - habló Krilin con un poco de diversión.

- Sii n.n ¿A qué juegan?

- ¡YA CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL! – gritó Vegeta con una vena saltando en su frente, provocando risitas en Tarble y Bulma – Quita el maldito seguro ¡Y abre la puertaaa!

- Bueno n.n – obedeció el pelinegro, otorgando inconscientemente la libertad de sus amigos.

- Ahora hermanito – dijo Raditz apoyándose en el hombro del menor - ¿Cómo está mamá? ¿En dónde está?

- Aquí – sonrió Fasha mientras se acercaba a los recién llegados, flanqueada por Milk y Bardock. En la parte derecha de su frente, unas curitas ocultaban el pequeño corte de la mujer.

Su hijo mayor frunció el ceño.

- Mamá ¿Qué te pasó?

- Pues – respondió imitando el gesto de su hijo, concentrándose en sus pensamientos – Yo… No lo recuerdo… Sólo sé que ese viejo policía canudo es un dolor de cabeza ¬¬

- ¿Canudo?

- Ya sabes… Lleno de cabellos blancos. Creo que no le quedaba ni uno del color natural – se carcajeó.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – preguntó Bulma acercándose a la mayor.

- Pues… Eso es lo que no recuerdo…

- Es por el golpe – intervino Milk – Después de que se fue el policía…

- ¿De qué policía hablan? – preguntó Tarble confundido.

- NO ENTENDEMOS NADA – se quejó Nappa.

- TAL VEZ SI ME DEJARAN TERMINAAR – gritó la pelinegra.

- PUES TAL VEZ SI EMPEZARAS A HABLAR – continuó Adam.

- Basta de gritos – los detuvo Bardock irritado – Milk, inténtalo de nuevo. Kakarotto, ve a traer la mochila…

- ¿Qué mochila? – preguntó el aludido.

- La negra ¬¬…

- ¿Cuál de todas?

- ¡LA QUE LE TIRARON A TU MADRE! – exclamó el mayor con un tic.

- Ah… Me hubieses dicho. No es necesario que grites – su papá simplemente suspiró, controlando su apresurada respiración – Papá – el hombre lo observó con una ceja alzada - ¿Dónde está la mochila?

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DE PACIENCIAAAAA!


	11. ¡Maldición! Acertijos

¡Holaaa! Antes que nada, les aclaro que no subí el capitulo, no por el hecho de que no lo tuviera listo, si no que no tenía internet *Mi tía secuestró el modem x( y hace más de una semana que quiero subir el capi y no me lo traía* Ahora tengo dos capítulos que subiré en dos días más o menos (por turno, no se me emocionen eh ¬¬ xP) ¡Limonada del poder *.*!

Jajajaja, aclarando esto. Les dejo con el capitulo nuevo. Espero que les agrade! Suerte para las/los que empezaron el cole, la escuela, la universidad o lo que sea xD Yo ya empezé ¬¬*

Saludos!

SaiyanKeyM

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

* * *

"Anteriormente:

- Basta de gritos – los detuvo Bardock irritado – Milk, inténtalo de nuevo. Kakarotto, ve a traer la mochila…

- ¿Qué mochila? – preguntó el aludido.

- La negra ¬¬…

- ¿Cuál de todas?

- ¡LA QUE LE TIRARON A TU MADRE! – exclamó el mayor con un tic.

- Ah… Me hubieses dicho. No es necesario que grites – su papá simplemente suspiró, controlando su apresurada respiración – Papá – el hombre lo observó con una ceja alzada - ¿Dónde está la mochila?

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DE PACIENCIAAAAA!"

- Bardock, tranquilízate – habló su esposa presionando levemente su herida, que con los gritos del grupo, había comenzado a provocarle un molesto dolor de cabeza. El hombre sólo asintió, mientras observaba como el menor de sus hijos se dirigía despreocupadamente hacia el auto con los brazos detrás de la nuca, en busca del pedido –. Bien. Milk, si no te molesta, les explicaré lo que pasó hasta donde recuerdo. Entonces, Milk continuará – finalizó señalando a la pelinegra.

Los presentes se limitaron a asentir ante la sugerencia. Mientras oían curiosos el relato de lo sucedido, Goku traía consigo el bolso negro, mostrando la evidencia de la historia.

- Unos minutos después de que aquel policía se fuera – intercedió Milk –, un auto negro pasó. Y tiró esto hacia Fasha, el impacto hizo que cayera fuertemente al concreto, por eso la contusión y ese pequeño olvido de lo ocurrido… Ah, y el corte que tiene en la frente puede haber sido causado por el llavero que tiene la mochila en el cierre, o por el cierre mismo y luego por el piso.

- ¿Y ya saben lo que hay dentro? – preguntó Adam, observando curioso la bolsa con una postura relajada.

- En realidad – respondió Goku –, los esperamos a ustedes para que nos acompañaran. Además, mamá se sentía muy mareada… - cortó de golpe su narración y lo cambio por quejas de dolor, cuando la aludida lo jaló de la oreja.

- Goku ¡Te dije que no tenías que contar eso…! – Liberó a su hijo mientras observaba a los demás, sonrojada – Ahora estoy bien. No se vayan a preocupar, era sólo por despertar de golpe.

Raditz, Bulma, Bardock y Vegeta la observaron con una ceja alzada. Los demás simplemente se encogieron de hombros, dejándolo pasar.

- ¿Ya podemos ver lo que hay? – Preguntó Tarble impaciente, los jóvenes lo miraron divertidos ante su inesperada intromisión.

- ¿Porqué no vas a jugar un rato allá, Tarble? – sugirió amablemente Milk, tratando de evitar hacerle pasar un mal rato al niño, que negó fervientemente con la cabeza, agitando sus cabellos en punta.

Su hermano mayor lo miró con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, antes de decirle:

- Tarble, vete de aquí, hablaremos cosas de… Emmm… Cosas que lo mocosos no necesitan oír.

En respuesta, el aludido enrojeció molesto.

- No soy un mocoso, soy Tarble. Y puedo escuchar cosas de grandes – cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cruzando también sus brazos ante el ceño fruncido del mayor.

- Está bien. Oye Tarble – rió divertido Nappa, mientras guiñaba con complicidad a Raditz – ¿Quieres jugar "Verdad o Reto" cuando lleguemos a casa de tu tío Bardock? Es un juego de grandes.

Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos y se le dilataron las pupilas, al tiempo que sonreía y pensaba _¡Al fin alguien me entiende!_

- Si, si, ¡Siiiii! – gritaba emocionado, olvidando la presencia de los demás jóvenes y adultos. Pronto cortando su reacción al oír las palabras del Raditz:

- Pero es un juego donde pueden salir a la luz todos tus secretos… Debes ser muy, MUUY ingenioso con tus respuestas. Tal vez puedas ir a practicar algunas estrategias en el auto – terminó sonriendo de lado, logrando su objetivo cuando el niño se encaminó con paso veloz al auto rojo de su mamá.

Pero este acto no duró mucho, ya que el pequeño pelinegro se acercó de nuevo en dirección al calvo.

- Oye tío Nappa – susurró a éste con un 'deje' de curiosidad - ¿Cómo voy a practicar trucos, si no se jugar?

A todos los presentes les rodo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el único descuido en el plan del par. Estos dos observaron curiosos a sus amigos, esperando que un voluntario accediera a irse con él durante la conversación. Ellos en cambio, los observaron con ojos bien abiertos.

- Hey mamá – pidió Raditz – ¿Puedes enseñarle a Tarble algunas preguntas que podría hacernos en el juego?

La pelinegra accedió con una sonrisa, ya que prefería enterarse de lo que hubiese en la bolsa, en la comodidad de su hogar, y no en medio de una carretera deshabitada. Y oírlo de su esposo, que de golpe con su dolor de cabeza.

- Ahora si – habló Bardock, colocando sus manos en la cintura cuando los vio cerrando la puerta roja del auto. Los jóvenes lo observaron fijamente durante varios segundos y casi un minuto, hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir incomodo. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño - ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¿No vas a abrir la mochila, papá? – preguntó curioso Goku. El mayor abrió los ojos, sonrojándose a medida entendía la mirada de los jóvenes. De inmediato se recompuso.

- Yo… Creí que querrían abrirla ustedes, pero bueno… - se acercó orgulloso y curioso a la bolsa negra que reposaba en brazos de su hijo menor. Los demás se asomaron silenciosamente, quedándose detrás de Bardock y casi tocándolo. Éste al ser consciente, no dudo en gritar, asustándolos – ¿Porqué no se suben a mi espalda para ver? O mejor ¡Quítense de aquí para que lo puedan ver todos!

Los demás obedecieron con el ceño fruncido, mientras que las muchachas golpeaban sus zapatos contra el suelo en muestra de impaciencia. El Saiyajin mayor observó el llavero en forma de moño con esquinas puntiagudas que había herido con anterioridad a su esposa, con las iniciales "R-R" _Creo que esto era de la empresa estafadora de Gero…_ Sin más preámbulos para el grupo, decidió observar el interior del bolso.

* * *

- ¿Cómo se juega verdad o reto, tía? – preguntó inocentemente Tarble, haciendo que la mujer le recordara a su hijo menor. Ella sonrió.

- Pues – divagó mientras pensaba la mejor y menos complicada alternativa para explicarle – Debes de tener un par de amigos, más o menos a partir de cinco… Luego forman un círculo un poco grande y ponen una botella en medio…

- ¿Y para qué es la botella? – interrumpió.

- Es para elegir el turno de quien es, al azar. Creo que al que apunta la base es quién pregunta, y a quién apunta la boca de la botella, responde ¿O al revés? – No sabiendo si se equivocaba, volvió a sonreír y le guiñó – Pero eso podrán aclarártelo los muchachos.

- Se oye muy complicado y aburrido ¬¬ - protestó de brazos cruzados - ¿Y por qué se llama verdad o reto?

Fasha se carcajeó, reconociendo la actitud de la familia Saiyajin en el pequeño. Retomando el control de sí misma, le contestó:

- Se llama verdad o reto por el juego. Supongamos que están jugando todos ustedes juntos – moviendo sus brazos durante la narración, demostrando cómo sería –, entonces voltean la botella, y apunta a Raditz y a Krilin – soltó una risita, imaginando las maldades de su hijo mayor –. Digamos entonces que Raditz le da las opciones de "Verdad o Reto". Si Krilin elige 'Verdad', debe ser MUY sincero aunque no le guste la pregunta…

- ¿Y si elige Reto? – preguntó Tarble atraído, una vez más, por el juego.

_No dudo que le encantará este juego _caviló divertida la mujer,observando cómo las facciones del infante se convertían hasta ser perversamente dulces _De seguro va a ser tan bueno como Raditz y Vegeta… E igual de tramposo ¬¬ _Sonrió.

- Si elige reto – puntualizó Fasha –. Deberá hacer lo que sea que se le pide, como lamer el suelo, o escalar un árbol de 6 metros, o obligarlo a comer un bote gigante de mayonesa – agregó recordando risueña, el ultimo reto que le había dado a su esposo –, pero no te dejes engañar, que elegir Verdad es tan malo como elegir reto.

_¡Qué Sabia!… _Pensó Tarble con entusiasmo.

- ¿Y qué preguntas puedo hacer yo? – preguntó él con impaciencia.

- Pues… Creo que te si digo algunas alternativas, no estaría mal… - le guiñó la adulta.

* * *

- No entiendo ¡¿Qué Diablos trata de decir esta cosa?! – susurró molesto Adam a su hermana. Esta sólo se encogió de hombros, pasando el papel recién recibido de Goku y Milk, a Bulma y Vegeta… Por tercera vez.

En el momento en que Bardock abrió la mochila, descubrieron en el interior un traje de policía, que rápidamente fue identificado por Goku y Milk, como el del hombre que los había detenido.

Escanearon todo el disfraz en busca de algo que pudiera decirles algo más, sin éxito. En el fondo, hallaron dos viejos y pequeños chalecos, que los gemelos reconocieron como los que Gero los obligó en más de una ocasión a ponerse, cuando iban a su "empresa". En la espalda poseían las mismas "R-R" que el llavero de la mochila, confirmando las sospechas de Bardock.

Sin nada más en el interior de la abertura grande, revisaron como última esperanza del grupo para obtener más respuesta, un pequeño bolsillo a se encontraba en frente. En el mismo, encontraron un papel roto con garabatos rojos, que tras un rato de análisis adoptaron como letras.

- No es cómo si pudiéramos entenderlo – habló tranquila Bulma con los ojos fijos en las palabras –. Tenemos que interpretarlo, es como un acertijo…

- Lo siento linda, pero hasta Goku entendió eso. Y créeme que se va a incendiar y a entrar en coma si sigue esforzándose para pensar, al igual que el calvo de allá – se burló señalado a Nappa que golpeaba su frente contra un árbol lejano.

- Al menos nosotros hacemos el esfuerzo – Vegeta escupió molesto entre dientes –, y no nos estamos quejando como tú, niñita. De todos modos, es a ti a quién buscan y no a nosotros, de modo de que deberías ser TÚ el que trate de comprender esto más que cualquiera aquí, imbécil…

- Tranquilos chicos – advirtió Bardock serio –. Mejor volvamos a casa, podemos discutirlo allá con más tranquilidad…

Un desigual de "De acuerdo" y "Okay" se oyó como respuesta. Mientras que todos se dirigían perezosamente a la Van, Raditz se detuvo al ver que su padre le hacia una seña, llamándolo para que lo siguiera hasta el auto de su mamá.

El mayor golpeó suavemente la ventanilla de su esposa, para que ésta saliera.

- ¿Ya acabaron de hablar? – preguntó ella curiosa en cuanto estuvo fuera del auto.

- Si, y te lo explicaré en casa. Queremos seguir el camino y hablar allá – le explicó, bajo la mirada de su hijo y su sobrino.

- Me parece genial – sonrió la pelinegra, dispuesta a volver al interior de su vehículo y ponerlo en marcha; deteniéndose cuando sintió la mano de su esposo en su brazo. Lo observó con el ceño fruncido, reflejando su confusión en sus ojos.

- Creo – habló Bardock lentamente, tratando de no molestar a su mujer –, que sería mejor que no condujeras tu auto, Fasha. Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros…

- ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de manejar! – se quejó molesta, asustando a Tarble y a Raditz.

- No estoy diciendo eso Fasha. Sólo que prefiero que vengas con nosotros…

- No – respondió segura, cruzándose de brazos –. Además, no puedo dejar mi auto aquí: En medio de la nada…

- No es necesario. Raditz puede conducirlo ¿Verdad, muchacho?

El aludido contuvo las grandes ganas de festejar que le invadieron, limitándose a sonreír y afirmar con la cabeza.

- Bardock… - Fasha lo observó molesta y precavida, encontrando sólo sinceridad en sus ojos – Maldición – susurró para sí misma entre dientes, siendo oída aún así por su esposo que sonrió – ¿Qué esperas? Ya vámonos… - caminó en dirección a la Van, y tras unos pasos se giró – Pero tú Raditz, no vas sólo. Ve a elegir a alguien que te acompañe…

- Tu madre no cuenta – aclaró Bardock, frustrando los planes de la pelinegra, que bufó en respuesta.

- De acuerdo. Iré con 18 – sonrió acompañando a su mamá junto con Tarble, que rápidamente le recordó:

- ¡Cuando lleguemos a casa debemos jugar verdad o reto!

- Oh, es cierto ¿Te explicó tu tía el juego?

- Si… Y también algunas preguntas y retos… - agregó inocentemente.

- ¡Oye, eso no se vale! ¬¬

- Me lo dices tarde – rió el pequeño – Pero en cuanto antes lleguemos, más rápido sabrás cuanto aprendí… Y más rápido podremos almorzar… - Terminó corriendo en dirección a la puerta abierta de la Van.

- Es cierto… También tengo hambre…

* * *

En cuanto la Van se estacionó finalmente en la casa Saiyajin. Un gritó agudo femenino, proveniente de la peli-azul inundo el transporte.

* * *

N/A: En el proximo capitulo van a saber que decía en el papel... Wahahaha spy Malvada xP

SaiyanKeyM


	12. La Nota - ¡Volvimoos!

Ya lo sé: Prometí que lo publicaría hace unos días, pero no lo hice ¬¬… *Soy Malvada* xP

Jejeje. Les dejo con un nuevo capi, espero que les guste y también espero sus reviews ( ; Y me excuso de antemano, puesto que me tomo este tiempo para advertirles que ésta semana NO PODRÉ PUBLICAR EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE, les dije que publicaría dos, pero apenas y tengo estos minutos para publicarles este capítulo, además de que les advierto no les aseguro. La razón es que en mi colegio se hacen pruebas la 2da y 3ra semana de clases... Lo sé, es un asco ¬¬

Sé que de seguro quieren mandar a Majin Boo para que me coma, o a Cell para que me absorba, pero les estoy siendo sincera para que no me reclamen… Así que… Si mandan a uno de los dos para que me extermine, no podré terminar el fic… Seeh n.n Jajajaja… Ah, y respecto a los "minutos", sería el tiempo tras el transcurso de cada escena y/o conversación.

Saludos!

-SaiyanKeyM

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

* * *

"Anteriormente:

En cuanto la Van se estacionó finalmente en la casa Saiyajin. Un gritó agudo femenino proveniente de la peli-azul inundo el transporte."

Media Hora Antes:

*La Van*

- Oigan… - susurró Nappa como si estuviese agonizando.

- Maldita sea ¿Y ahora que quieres? ¬¬– exclamó Vegeta molesto, harto de oír los quejidos del calvo.

- Tengo hambre…

Milk sonrió, dejando el curioso e indescifrable papel de lado, y habló en el oído de Goku, provocándole a éste un notable sonrojo:

- Eso está mejor, porque creía que volvería a repetir…

- ¡Y EXTRAÑOOO A LUUNCH! –gritó el calvo una vez más, provocando bufidos por parte exclusiva de Bardock, Fasha, Adam y Krilin.

- Oye, mujer – entre dientes, Vegeta llamó la atención de la sonriente peli-azul, que alejó la vista de su teléfono – Agarra a Tarble, iré a hacerle tragar unas cuantas de esas mochilas a ese inútil…

- Tranquilo – intervino ella calmada – ya vamos a llegar. Además, cuando sepa la sorpresa que hay, se quedará tan callado que extrañarás su voz – se carcajeó.

- Créeme, eso nunca ocurrirá… ¿De qué sorpresa estás hablando? – preguntó el pelinegro receloso.

- Eso no te incumbe – dijo Bulma infantilmente, mientras le guiñaba divertida a Vegeta, provocando que él desvíe la mirada con su casi inigualable (no olvidemos a Tarble) ceño fruncido. La peli-azul aprovechó este acto y tomo el pedazo de papel que poseía una distraída Milk en las manos – En vez de estar de metiche, ¿Porqué no mejor que ayudas en esto?

- No tengo porqué ayudarte: Simplemente no lo haré ¿No que eras muy inteligente? – respondió él con una sonrisa burlona. Fue entonces que la peli-azul también frunció el ceño:

- Pues no te pedí ayuda…

- ¿A no? – se burló el pelinegro con aires de superioridad.

- No, te ofrecí hacer algo productivo para que no andes como una ancianita en busca de chismes ¬¬

- ¿A quién le dices ancianita? – se quejó Vegeta con una vena resaltándose en su frente.

Tarble, que se encontraba con ellos, los observó entre confundido y divertido. Ignorando al par, se dirigió a Goku, que bebía agua como si fuese su último trago.

- Oye Goku… ¿No que mi hermano y Bulma eran novios? – ésta inocente pregunta, provocó que su primo escupiera el agua imprudentemente, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

- ¿Tú dices Tarble? – preguntó este luego de observar curiosamente que la 'pareja' había ignorado su escándalo olímpicamente – Yo no lo creo, pero quien sabe. Tal vez sí…

- Ojalá sí n.n

* * *

*Automóvil rojo – 15 minutos después*

(N/A: Es lo que les expliqué al principio, ésta escena se ubica 15 minutos después de lo que ocurrió en la Van, no durante ella. Perdón por la intromisión xP Continúen)

- Oye 18 – codeó Raditz a la aludida, que se dedico a negar con la cabeza sonriente – ¿No ha respondido Bulma aún?

- No, dice que "ella" llegará un rato después de nosotros…

- Al fin se decidió ¬¬… ¿Y que sabes de la nota? – preguntó de nuevo el pelinegro, mientras que un sonido proveniente de su celular evitó que ella respondiera. En pocos segundos, la rubia le enseñó el mensaje, que era un video proveniente de Krilin, mostrando lo que ocurría en la van, desde los quejidos de Nappa, hasta el pequeño Tarble conversando con Goku.

- Ese Kakarotto es un idiota – se burló el Saiyajin riendo.

- Si, supongo. Pero no lo culpo, cualquiera tendría esa reacción con una pregunta así…

- No me has respondido…

- ¿Qué cosa? – repuso la rubia, ignorando la pregunta.

- Lo de la nota…

- Pues – se rindió –. Realmente no tengo idea…

- ¿Me la muestras? – dijo él con el ceño fruncido –. Quiero tratar de nuevo…

- No ahora. Estás conduciendo…

En respuesta, el muchacho frenó a un lado de la conocida calle a unos kilometros que lo llevaba a su hogar, con intenciones de ver la fotografía que su amiga había capturado de la nota en su celular.

- Sabes que es inútil ¿Verdad? – Repuso ella entregándole a regañadientes el móvil, enseñándole una sonrisa que se burlona del pelinegro – No eres muy listo que digamos, y creo que tu serías uno de los últimos en adivinar…

El moreno le regaló una sonrisa inocente, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, sin molestarse por la ofensa.

- Me quieres igual de tonto como soy, ¿No? Algo debo hacer bien – le guiñó divertido, provocando un leve sonrojo en la rubia que le dio un golpe en el hombro para luego volver la vista a su ventana.

El Saiyajin apartó la vista de su amiga, y observó curioso la fotografía, descubriendo nuevamente la ilegible letra de Gero y la apariencia del papel que parecía manchado.

No pasó ni dos minutos de observar el celular cuando sostuvo su sien con una mano. Su acompañante al ser consciente de este acto, un dudo en hablar:

- Muy bien galán, creo que ya pensaste demasiado para hoy. Conduce a tu casa de una vez. Estoy muriéndome de hambre por tu terquedad…

- ¿Te mueres de hambre? – Replicó el aludido conteniendo su carcajada – Realmente pasas mucho tiempo conmigo, 18. Hasta encajarías bien como una Saiyajin… - caviló en voz baja, con una mano sosteniendo su mentón.

- Raditz, algo se te quemó ahí adentro de tanto pensar – interrumpió rápidamente Aurora, evitando pisar un terreno que podría hacerse incómodo para ambos –. Ves, para ti eso no es sano. Vámonos de una buena vez.

- De acuerdo, no tenías que ser tan agresiva… -se quejó encendiendo el motor del auto, para ponerlo en marcha.

* * *

*La Van – 10 minutos después*

- ¡Sii! Al fin vamos a llegar… - gritó contento Goku, mientras su mamá sólo rió ante la impaciencia de su hijo.

- Hubiésemos llegado antes si no dejábamos a Krilin en su casa… – replicó Nappa aún con su voz de agonía - ¡Extraño a Lunch! No debí irme – gritó dramáticamente, oyendo un eco de bufidos tras ello.

_Es extraño _pensó la muchacha Briefs con la vista encerrada en sí misma las letras rojas, _es como si se hubiese mojado… Pero está en perfectas condiciones, a no ser porque se nota que le falta la otra mitad y las letras son casi invisible a pesar de ser rojo… No lo entiendo, no creo que sea otro idioma, reconozco algunas letras pero…_

- Bulma – llamó Tarble a la peli-azul, que observaba concentrada la nota del científico loco sobre un cuaderno sin escritos – Mi primo te llama…

- ¿Goku? – preguntó en respuesta, a lo que el niño asintió –. Pues dile que venga… Su asiento está a máximo dos metros de distancia.

- Bulmaaaa – se quejó Goku dos asientos a la derecha – Ven, no quiero y no puedo levantarme…

- Pues yo tampoco ¬¬

- Bueno – respondió apesumbrado el pelinegro, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en despegar su trasero del (después de tanto tiempo de viaje) incómodo asiento, aún sosteniendo su botella de agua destapada y cargada por la mitad, se acuclilló a su altura y susurró:

- Oye Bulma, sabes si Milk…

- ¡Bache!* - advirtió Bardock recordando tardíamente el hoyo en la esquina, a metros de su casa, puesto que con el pequeño y suficientemente intenso brinco, un poco del agua de la botella de su hijo cayó sobre la única pista que tenían de Gero. Para Bulma, la caída de esas escasas gotas ocurrió en cámara lenta y rápida al mismo tiempo, mojando el medio del papel.

La peli-azul observó a Goku con los ojos llenos de furia incontenible y lo labios apretados, mientras que este solo imaginaba las formas de tortura que utilizaría su amiga, y sus formas de escapar. Segundos después estuvieron frente al hogar Saiyajin.

Todos, extrañados por el primer silencio después de lo ocurrido en la carretera, volvieron sus cabezas para observar a los más ruidosos: Nappa, también observaba atrás, Vegeta: observaba a Bulma y Kakarotto… Bulma: asesinaba con la vista a Goku. Goku: no sabía si correr o quedarse quieto como si la peli-azul lo fuese a captar y a aniquilar con el mínimo movimiento que el hiciera. Milk sólo miraba contradecida, indecisa si también regañar a Goku, o defenderlo de su amiga. Por lo que se dedicó a observar.

La Briefs tomó el cuaderno que descansaba en su regazo, dispuesto a usarlo como arma contra su amigo de la infancia. Despegó el papel lentamente y con miedo a que se rompiera en el área húmeda, ignorando que en realidad el papel parecía ser más fuerte, luego se lo pasó a Vegeta para que éste lo sostuviera. Bardock y Fasha observaban curiosos y confundidos la escena.

La peli-azul no se apiadó ante los ojos del culpable, en cambio: trató de acumular toda su fuerza en el golpe que le daría con el cuaderno, colocándolo de lado como si fuera un bate de baseball, mientras Goku seguía paralizado. La peli-azul observó de reojo la ventana de su lado, viendo como llegaban Raditz y Aurora, pasando luego a el cuaderno en sus manos. Descubrió con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos y la boca entreabierta, el nombre de la mujer saiyajin que se encontraba en la Van.

Goku la observó, ahora curioso, postrando también su mirada en el cuaderno, sin dejar pasar el nombre de su mamá escrito con una letra rara ahí. La muchacha no dudó en tomar la nota que aún se hallaba en manos de Vegeta, descubriendo que el área mojada reflejaba nítidamente el nombre en el cuaderno.

Un gritó agudo femenino proveniente de la peli-azul inundo el transporte, a lo que Bardock reaccionó y bajo con rapidez, permitiéndole a los jóvenes salir. Bulma sonrió con toda la alegría que era capaz de sentir en ese minuto, y en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la Van, no dudó en abrazar a Goku que seguía esperando el golpe de su parte; ella sin embargo, no podía negar que si no hubiese sido por él, no habría descubierto la clave de la nota.

- Oye preciosa – interrumpió Adam –. Si no vas a contar lo que pasa, al menos abrázame a mí también – guiñó coqueto. En ese momento, el cuaderno que antes tenía como destinatario a Goku, fue a parar en el rostro de '17'

- Bien. Ya que estamos calmados – intervino entre risas Raditz – ¿Porqué no entramos y nos explicas lo que has descubierto, Bulma?

- Claro – sonrió la aludida mientras observaba a Goku y a su mamá – Hey Goku, trae tu botella de la Van un momento. Fasha ¿Podrías prestarme tu permiso de conducir? Por favor – Ambos asintieron. Se alejaron y volvieron con impaciencia, aguardando a que la peli-azul se decidiera hablar, ubicada en medio de la sala –. Como de seguro son conscientes, durante todo el viaje hemos estado pasándonos este aparentemente insignificante papel – agitó el objeto en su mano –. Pero hasta hace poco más de dos minutos Goku lo mojo y estuve segura de que esta cosa se rompería: La única pista.

- ¡Kakarotto! – regañó Bardock con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención – respondió rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa inocente.

- En realidad no tienes que disculparte – sonrió la peli-azul – En realidad, me ayudaste a descubrir lo que decía el papel. Fasha, pásame tu permiso – cuando tuvo el pequeño librito en sus manos, lo hojeó rápidamente hallando el otro pedazo de la nota doblada por la mitad en sus manos – Éste es un tipo especial de papel, que sólo es legible al mojarse y apoyarlo en otro papel, además que para hacerlo más difícil, debe estar escrito del al revés, cosa que Gero obviamente realizo.

- ¿Estás diciendo que el tonto de Kakarotto es un genio? – preguntó Vegeta boquiabierto, observando a Goku que sostenía su mentón con su mano distraídamente. El resto imitó a Vegeta, tratando de hallar algo de inteligencia en el rostro de Goku. La peli-azul rió y continuó su relato:

- Cuando vi el nombre de Fasha en la nota, recordé que habían dicho que "el policía" había tomado su permiso de conducir y escrito algo… Pues, en fin, ahora podremos averiguar lo que dice. Aunque debo advertirles que si fue intencional que Gero haya dejado esta nota, en realidad nos deja un mensaje…

- ¿Y qué esperamos? Goku ¡Dale la maldita botella! – apuró Nappa impaciente en su lugar. Cuando la peli-azul tuvo la botella en sus manos, ubicó los dos pedazos de la nota juntos, para luego derramarle agua de forma escasa, temiendo mojar demasiado y peligrar el cuaderno. Aguardo unos segundos en los que parecía que el rojo del papel superior desaparecía.

- ¿Y esto cuanto tiempo nos va a llevar? – preguntó Vegeta recostado en la pared a lado de Bulma.

- Ya está – respondió Bulma – Oye Bardock ¿Quieres leerlo para todos?

- De acuerdo – afirmó, mientras observaba como la peli-azul retiraba el papel cuidadosamente y le entregaba el cuaderno, señalándole la hoja húmeda hoja el frente. Se posicionó frente a los presentes, y frunciendo el ceño, inició con la lectura:

– _Queridos Saiyajin y el resto de sus mocosos:_

_Me alegra finalmente haber encontrado a mis hijastros, y que estén sanos y salvos, por ahora…_

_Debo agradecer a la hermosa Fasha, ya que me ha proporcionado ciertos datos, inconscientemente, por supuesto… Quizás la deje sobrevivir, usted entiende para qué. Le mando un saludo al calvo del bigote raro, que conocí hace unos meses y estoy seguro que estuvo con ustedes esta semana, y hágame el favor de decirle que le regresaré el puñetazo que me había dado con mucho gusto._

_Finalmente, ustedes los Saiyajin deberían pensar la forma en la que su legado pueda continuar, porque dentro de poco no quedará uno de ustedes. Serán tres pájaros de un tiro…_

Bardock se guardó para sí mismo la última parte del párrafo y continuó:

_Dígales a Aurora y a Adam que dentro de poco iré a buscarlos para que acompañen a su mamá._

_Se lo agradece: Dr. Maki Gero._

_Postdata: Muy buena cabaña de verano, el atardecer es muy bonito ahí._

Todos se observaron entre sí, descubriéndose impotentes, molestos, confundidos, y por muy pequeño que sea el sentimiento o no lo fuesen a admitir: asustados. Pero un Saiyajin no se rinden sin luchar, y defendería todo lo suyo con recelo.

Bulma sostenía a Tarble, que había ido a abrazar sus piernas. Raditz y Goku observaban serio el papel en manos de su papá, pues sabían que algo había omitido. Milk se sentía reconfortada y protegida en brazos de Goku. Fasha miraba a Bardock, al igual que él a ella, conscientes de la gravedad de la situación. Adam y Aurora apretaban los puños y apretaban los dientes con fuerza.

- ¿Como mierda hizo para escribir todo eso en diez segundos? – preguntó Nappa sorprendido, aligerando a propósito el ambiente, logrando la risa de algunos.

De repente, una motocicleta se estacionó con violencia en la calle, frente a la casa.

- Ya llegó – susurró Raditz colocándose en medio de Bulma y Aurora, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible de la rubia, pues sabía que su estado de calma no duraría demasiado y debería ayudarla.

- TTÚU MALDITO DESGRACIADOO ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS DE METISTE?

- Lunch, mi vida ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Nappa embobado, corriendo en dirección a la rubiazul (N/A: nuevo término xP), feliz ante su presencia. En respuesta, recibió un golpe en el estómago que no le afectó en lo absoluto – Si… Eres tú.

- Si soy yo – respondió molesta - ¿Dónde te metiste, eh? Por qué diablos me dijiste que querías estar conmigo, y luego te vas… Eres un idiota ¬¬

- ¿A poco lo descubres apenas ahora? – preguntó Milk divertida.

- Es que me dijiste que buscara un traductor pues… Fui por Bulma a la casa de verano de los Saiyajins… Y me invitaron a quedarme…

- Te quedaste a comer helado – rió Lunch cambiando su humor, aclarando la situación, y dando en el vergonzoso blanco –. Pero no me has respondido…

- Pues… Sí quiero estar contigo, pero es muy peligroso por aquí ahora mismo…

- No soy una florecilla, calvito. No necesitas preocuparte por mí – dijo molesta.

- No, no lo necesito – sonrió Nappa, mientras la observaba como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez. Se acercó lentamente a la muchacha, teniéndola a centímetros hasta casi sentir su respiración…

- GUACALA – gritó Tarble mientras huía al jardín del fondo.

- BUSQUENSE UN MOTEL – gritó Raditz mientras empujaba a Aurora disimuladamente, que tenía lágrimas contenidas de ira en sus ojos.

- ¡RADITZ! – regañó Fasha molesta –. Que no te molesten, linda. Te invito a que te quedes… No espera, te quedas a almorzar quieras o no – se corrigió a sí misma divertida.

- Por supuesto, gracias – aceptó Lunch con una sonrisa mezclada con agradecimiento y superioridad. Cuando todos se fueron adentro, no dudo en susurrarle a Nappa: - Eso no quiere decir que me voy a dejar cuidar, eh…

* * *

- Oye papá – se acercaron Goku y Raditz, deteniéndolo en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó receloso.

- Queremos saber que fue lo que omitiste en la nota de ese científico loco…

- No tengo porqué decírselos. Vayan a lavarse las manos para almorzar – ordenó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Creo que después de todo, jugar verdad o reto más tarde no va a ser tan malo… - rió Raditz, creando el plan para esa noche…

(N/A: ya saben... Bache... De esos que vas por la calle con tu bici o tu auto y te hace dar un brico, un hoyo en el pavimento xP)


	13. ¡Verdad o Reto! El Resto de la Nota

Antes que nadaaaa! Feliz Cumple René Garcíaaa ^-^ *atrasada xD*

Estoy muy feliz n.n

¿Saben qué? Algunas personitas ya se animan a dejarme reviews! O no lo hacen e igual me leen y les gusta el fic (por algo lo siguen xD) *Si, te estoy hablando a ti, el que está al otro lado de la pantalla. Puedo verte O.o Tienes dos ojos, una nariz y una boca… Seh. Saludos a la familia* Jajajaja, nah mentira, les agradezco de corazón por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia, por eso no podía dejarlos como si nada, respecto a lo que dije en el capítulo anterior. And for you, because you are reading me from the other side of the world, Thanks and a greeting! xD Jajajja *Soñando mucho ya xP*

Les mando un saludo y espero que les guste este recuerdito mio n.n

-SaiyanKeyM

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

* * *

*¡Verdad o Reto! El Resto de la Nota*

"Anteriormente:

- Oye papá – se acercaron Goku y Raditz, deteniéndolo en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó receloso.

- Queremos saber que fue lo que omitiste en la nota de ese científico loco…

- No tengo porqué decírselos. Vayan a lavarse las manos para almorzar – ordenó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Creo que después de todo, jugar verdad o reto más tarde no va a ser tan malo… - rió Raditz, creando el plan para esa noche…"

- Si, me voy a divertir mucho n.n…

- No en ese sentido Kakarotto…

- ¿En qué sentido entonces?

- Ay, es que a veces eres demasiado inocente ¬¬… Lo lamento por Milk.

- Pues yo lo lamento por Aurora – se defendió Goku riendo.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver 18? – preguntó Raditz confundido.

- ¡Y yo soy el inocente! – se carcajeó el menor –. Emm ¿Me vas a explicar cuál es el plan para esta noche?

* * *

Raditz y su rubia amiga se encontraban en su habitación sentados en la cama, específicamente en medio del caos por parte del ataque de ira que sufrió la muchacha ante su situación.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó el pelinegro, acostumbrado a verla con impotencia en los ojos pero casi nunca con lágrimas.

Después del almuerzo, Aurora había subido al segundo piso a encerrarse a la primera habitación que encontró, que resultó ser la de Raditz. Éste, consciente de que en algún momento debía ocurrir, dejó a Tarble jugando con Goku; mientras subía en busca de la rubia oyó un sonido en su habitación.

Casi termina inconsciente cuando uno de los zapatos de su amiga voló con rapidez en dirección a su rostro, salvándose al agacharse en un acto de reflejo. La tiradora no corrió a disculparse, sólo le gritó que cerrara la puerta.

Fueron sólo minutos, en los que la sabana de Raditz estaba tirada en el piso, y las almohadas agujereadas, mientras que el viento que se filtraba por la ventana les permitía a algunas plumas la libertad de volar. Luego de que el Saiyajin detuviera a Aurora antes de destruir su habitación por completo, la sostuvo momentáneamente entre sus brazos, a pesar de que ella se resistía y lo golpeaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella empezó a sollozar, supo que lo peor ya había pasado.

Luego de que logró sentarla en la cama, aguardó a que pasaran unos minutos antes de formularle una pregunta, que para su amiga era la que tenía la respuesta más difícil.

- ¿Te digo la verdad? Odio esto. Pero no me quejo en lo absoluto, fue divertido mientras huíamos con Adam… Pero ahora… - suspiró pesadamente, para luego hablar con tranquilidad y levantarse de la cama –. Sabes: Esto es tu culpa.

El pelinegro la observó, sorprendido y luego con los ojos entrecerrados a la rubia.

- ¿A qué te refieres 18?

- ¡A eso! – gritó la aludida –. ¿No te es más fácil llamarme simplemente Aurora? ¿No podrías haber huido de mi situación como cualquiera, en vez de quedarte a defenderme? ¿No podrías simplemente dejarme en paz con tus cursilerías de amistad? ¿¡PORQUÉ DIABLOS ME INTEGRASTE A TU FAMILIA SABIENDO QUE YO VIVO EN EL PELIGRO CADA DÍA!?

El pelinegro la observaba curioso y paciente a que terminara su oración.

- ¿Ya puedo hablar? – la muchacha aguardó con una ceja alzada y una mano en la perilla – Me es fácil llamarte Aurora, pero sería menos divertido y especial para ambos, además me gusta el número 18… No podría haber huido no soy cualquiera. Soy un Saiyajin… Ya olvide la pregunta que me hiciste después… Pero yo no te integré a mi familia, tú te adaptaste a ella. Y si algo no lamento, mi querida Aurora – se burló alejando la mano de la rubia del picaporte, tomándola entre sus manos –, es de haberte ayudado a patearle el trasero al idiota de Gero el día que te conocí – finalizó quitando unas plumas del cabello de ella, a lo que ella apartó la cara sonrojada, pasándose el cabello por detrás de la oreja.

*Del otro lado de la puerta*

- Esto es tan romántico Bulma, serán una pareja hermosa – susurró la pelinegra.

- Lo sé Milk, y pensar que si no hubiéramos hecho caso a los gritos de Aurora y a las indirectas de Goku, nos habríamos perdido de esto.

- ¿Con que yo era la vieja chismosa? – se burló Vegeta pasando por el pasillo y descubriendo al par con las orejas pegadas a la puerta de Raditz.

- Ahora que veo a Vegeta, ¿No dijiste que ibas a salir con Goku hace unas horas? – preguntó la peli-azul brindando privacidad a los muchachos de adentro mientras bajaba las escaleras con lentitud, seguida por su amiga.

- Estaba en los planes, pero luego del papelucho ese, preferí aplazarlo…

- No es necesario que lo aplaces… Tengo un plan para esta noche – rió malvadamente provocando una ceja alzada en su amiga.

* * *

Era casi las 21:30 de la noche, y en la casa Saiyajin…

- Raditz ¿Cuándo vamos a jugar verdad o reto? – preguntó Tarble con el ceño fruncido, e impaciente de tener que habérselo preguntado tantas veces.

- Pregúntaselo a Nappa… - repitió el mayor.

- Él me dijo que te preguntara a ti…

- Ya hemos vaciado la botella de agua – gritó Goku entrando a la habitación con el objeto en su mano.

- Odio jugar con botellas de plástico – se quejó Nappa cargando dos bolsas jumbo de papas fritas.

- Creo que esto parece un Dèja Vu – rió Goku.

- Yo creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo – se quejó Aurora. Su hermano y los padres Saiyajin habían ido a conversar con el tal 'Turles' respecto a la estancia de los gemelos en su hogar. No tenían hora de regreso.

- Vamos, en círculo ya… - apuró Vegeta impaciente ante su juego favorito de tortura –. ¿Estás seguro que quieres jugar enano? Sabes que una vez que la botella gire, no hay marcha atrás… - Tarble asintió imitando los gestos de su hermano.

- ¿Ya están todos aquí? – preguntó Nappa.

- Creo que si… No, aguarda ¿Y Bulma y Milk?

- Aquí – respondió la peli-azul cargando un bol enorme repleto de palomitas, golpeando a Goku y a Raditz cuando se lo quisieron robar. Milk apareció con gaseosas y malvaviscos.

Una vez que todos se ubicaron en círculo, Goku fue el primero en girar la botella. Tras un par de giros, apuntó a su primera víctima:

- ¡Tarble! Primito: ¿Verdad o Reto? – el aludido frunció el ceño, recordando lo que le había dicho Fasha respecto a cada uno de los jóvenes presentes.

- Verdad.

- ¡Seré muy cruel! Muajajajajaja – se carcajeó despiadadamente el muchacho de cabellos como palmera. En cuanto se tranquilizó, se asomó hacia su hermano mayor y susurró: - Oye Raditz, ¿Qué crees que deba preguntarle?

Mientras todos se golpeaban la frente simultáneamente, a Goku se le ocurrió una pregunta, que a su criterio era "decente", adoptando una posición seria (más bien chistosa), pregunto:

- Tarble, ¿Del uno al diez, cuánto crees que se parece el cabello de Vegeta a una antorcha?

Las muchachas presentes no pudieron evitar carcajearse, mientras que Tarble se cubría la boca y se contenía para no tener la misma reacción de las chicas. Los otros, sin embargo observaron con asombro la osadía de Goku, más aún Vegeta que lo veía con el rostro rojo de ira.

- Vamos, aún no has respondido – recordó el ingenuo Saiyajin. Aún un tanto risueño y lleno de dudas, el niño se giro a ver a su hermano mayor, que lo observó con una ceja alzada, preguntándose si realmente respondería.

- Pues… Digamos que nueve – respondió sonrojado, observando a su primo y evitando la mirada de su hermano. En cuanto a su respuesta, nadie pudo hacer más que reír.

- ¡Yo quiero hacerla girar! – se adelantó Nappa infantilmente, mientras impulsaba la botella, que terminó apuntando a él mismo y a Aurora.

El calvo sonrió perversamente, pues era un aliado secreto de Bulma y Vegeta, al mismo tiempo que un Cupido sin licencia.

- Muy bien, hermosa – guiñó coqueto, mientras se pasaba los dedos por su bigote como digna imitación de un villano - ¿Verdad o Reto?

- Reto – respondió la rubia sin dudar.

- Te reto a…. ¡Besarme! – Bulma, a pesar de saber lo que realmente tramaba, lo miraba con cara de "te acusaré con Lunch". Raditz rió entre sorprendido y nervioso.

- Jejeje… Vamos Nappa, ya no somos unos niños. Dale un reto que valga la pena. No el de un beso – tanteó el Saiyajin. El aludido solo negó con la cabeza antes de responder:

- Como dijo Vegeta: Sabes que una vez que la botella gire, no hay marcha atrás… Y ella eligió reto, así que…

- ¡Pues rétala a otra cosa! – añadió molesto, siendo observado por la confundida muchacha.

- De acuerdo, sólo porque eres mi amigo… ¿Qué podría pedirle...? – dudó fingidamente, antes de dar una sonrisa tenebrosa y concluir – Entonces, mí querida Aurora: ya que no me puedes besar a mí, besa a Raditz.

Ambos jóvenes se observaron sonrojados. Los demás aguardaban expectantes, a excepción de Tarble, que se cubría los ojos en signo de asco, y Vegeta que los ignoraba.

- Oye, Runt Benjamón* – llamó Aurora divertida al calvo – La idea era que cambies el reto, no a la persona.

- No voy a cambiarlo dos veces ¬¬ - negó el aludido. – Háganlo de una vez, que los demás quieren jugar, y vuestra tención sexual corta la inspiración.

La peli-azul se golpeó la frente molesta _Éste es más insensible que Goku… _Los demás desviaron la mirada brindando momentáneamente privacidad. Mientras, los "amigos" se observaban con duda, sin saber si debían hacer eso, o saltar por la ventana que estaba de su lado derecho. Para la sorpresa de la rubia, Raditz tomó la iniciativa ante un poco de coraje escondido en el fondo de su estómago, digo… Cerebro.

Tras el primer 'besito' dulce, parecía que ambos buscaban saber cuánto podían estar sin respirar. Y aunque para los demás el momento se alargó más de lo esperado, para aquella pareja parecía lo más raro e inexplicable del mundo.

Nappa fingió ahogarse con una palomita para llamar su atención.

- Ah ¿Ya terminaron? pensé que eso iba a seguir hasta… – no pudo terminar su oración tras la agresión de Milk –. De acuerdo, ya… Pero eso no era todo.

- ¿Cómo que no era todo? –preguntó el mayor de los Saiyajins.

- Pues, tú me interrumpiste y no me dejaste terminar, así que… – nuevamente, una sonrisa malvada se curvó en los labios del calvo – Aurora, te reto a que le preguntes a Raditz que siente por ti.

- Esto ya parece telenovela ¬¬ - se quejó Vegeta con el ceño fruncido – ¿No podemos dejarlos y seguir jugando? – preguntó a Goku. Éste le respondió risueño:

- Tranquilo Vegeta, ya llegará tu turno…

- Eso espero ¬¬ ¿Hablamos de lo mismo no?

- Shhh, cállense – los reprendió Milk, mientras observaba de nuevo a la pareja.

Aurora observó fría y molesta a Nappa, que se encogió de hombros en señal de "¿ya que…?"

- Yo… Raditz… Nappa no haré esto. Déjame en paz…

- ¡Oh vamos preciosa! Hace un par de segundos por poco se comen entre ustedes, y ahora que les toca hablar, desisten… Que falta de seriedad¬¬

- ¡Suficiente! – Habló Bulma con una ceja alzada ante la situación – Nappa, cállate o le llamaré a Lunch para que venga a buscarte ¬¬ Y ustedes dos – señalo al par dos personas a su derecha – Él, por muy horrible que suene, tiene razón. Y si ustedes no dan el primer paso, o en este caso el segundo, a las buenas o si no… - finalizó sonriendo dulcemente.

Basta decir que a diferencia de Aurora, Raditz sufrió un estremecimiento. Con la dulzura que caracteriza a un Saiyajin (5-15%), se declaró a su rubia amiga, quien a regañadientes, admitió que el 'sentimiento' era correspondido, celebrando con otra ronda de besos.

Tras menos de 10 segundos de que el público abucheara tal acto y que Nappa gritara "¡No coman pan frente a los pobres!" el par se separó.

- Lo reitero – repuso Raditz – este desafío es infantil.

- Si ajá, como sea ¬¬ - ignoró el calvo, girando nuevamente la botella, que señaló a Vegeta como cuestionador y a Milk como obligada a responder. Tras una sonrisa autosuficiente, el muchacho de cabellos como flama preguntó:

- ¿Verdad o reto…?

- Amm… Supongo… Verdad – contestó dubitativa.

- Di el acto más vergonzoso que te ha ocurrido jamás – Rió perverso. La pelinegra se sonrojo.

- Pues supongo que fue el de dos veranos atrás – respondió observando el suelo -. Estaba volviendo de la casa de Bulma por la noche – la aludida reconoció el relato y contuvo su risa con fuerza –, en ese entonces, practicaba artes marciales con Goku y a veces con mi papá. Pues, mientras volvía noté que dos personas llevaban siguiéndome unas calles atrás, no podía verlos por la oscuridad ni oírlos, porque llevaba puesto los auriculares. Traté de caminar a paso veloz y observé disimuladamente hacia atrás, y trotaban hacia mí. Corrí obviamente, y cuando pare en una esquina para respirar, miré hacia atrás y no había nadie; y cuando volteé hacia el frente… – Milk se sonrojó hasta sentir el calor de sus mejillas arder en sus orejas. La peli-azul no resistió y se carcajeó como si fuese a ser la última vez que riera.

- ¡Vamos Milk, termina de una vez!

- … De acuerdo… - la pelinegra cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras decía a toda velocidad –: Miré hacia adelante y había dos jóvenes, se me hicieron similares a los que me seguían y me asusté. Antes de siquiera detenerme a observarlos bien, los pateé, golpeé y empujé contra un poste de luz que estaba un par de metros adelante dejándole un chichón más grande que el orgullo Saiyajin… Pues… Supongo que la parte vergonzosa es que eran Goku y Raditz que me habían visto saliendo de casa de Bulma, y ella les aconsejo acompañarme… Después de eso, ambos huían de mí. Raditz me dijo que había sido la parte "traumática" de su adolescencia, después de cuando lo obligaron a lavar la enorme ropa interior de su abuela.

Todos, a excepción de los dos Saiyajins del relato, rieron tal y como lo había hecho Bulma segundos atrás.

- Suficiente burla – interrumpió la pelinegra mientras giraba la botella, que buscaba con rapidez al próximo blanco.

Tras desempolvar varios secretos y chistes ante cada nueva pregunta, había pasado más de media hora.

- Está bien. Dos rondas más y ya vamos a dormir o a ver una película… Pero por favor hay que dejar este juego ¬¬

- Muchos trapos sucios fuera, ¿No 18? – rió Raditz girando la botella que se detuvo señalándolo a él, mientras se estremeció al ver quién sería su cuestionador. Ni más ni menos que el aprendiz bien ilustrado por Fasha – Tarble…

- Muajajajjaja – rió el mini-Vegeta, imitando a los jóvenes que en cada pregunta se carcajeaban así – Bien… Como eres bueno conmigo con tus preguntas, te daré una buena que me recomendó tía n.n: ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?

Milk y Goku observaron sonrientes a Raditz, ya que no dudaban que en segundos sería golpeado. La peli-azul sin embargo observaba a Raditz sonrojada y con ganas de ahorcarlo _Más le vale que se invente algo… Lo mato si dice que…_

- Jeee… jejej… Pues… Bulma – mientras el niño, su hermano y Aurora lo observaban boquiabiertos, Bulma golpeó fuertemente la cabeza del Saiyajin mayor.

- ¿Cómo que Bulma? Explícate insecto – preguntó Vegeta molesto con los nudillos blancos.

- ¿Oye Bulma, no eras novia de mi hermano? – preguntó Tarble dulcemente.

- Tranquilos primitos – interrumpió Raditz –. Lo que pasa es que cuando Bulma tenía 12, era muy bonita, y como siempre venía a casa a jugar con Kakarotto…

- Desde entonces ya practicaba su acto de galán – agregó la Briefs – y se acercaba a mí hablando como Johnny Bravo. Lo único que recuerdo de eso es que una vez me dijo "Seamos novios" y yo le dije "Piérdete ¬¬" y entonces se acercó y me beso… Que mal se gastó mi primer beso ¬¬ - se quejó observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados para luego sonreír – Entonces le pegué goma de mascar en su cabello y adhesivo en el asiento de su inodoro… Digamos que no se me acercó luego n.n – rió acompañando a todos los presentes, a excepción de Vegeta que observaba a Raditz con cara de "Luego hablo contigo" pero con ojos de "Vete olvidando de la idea de reproducirte" junto con la vena palpitante en su frente.

* * *

Bulma tomó la botella entre sus manos y la giró con poca fuerza, logrando que parara en poco tiempo.

- Goku… – dijo tranquila la rubia.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el aludido con la boca rebosante de papas fritas, sacando su cabeza de la bolsa que las contenía.

- Me toca preguntarte ¿Verdad o Reto?

- RETO – gritó el pelinegro orgulloso. Aurora sonrió.

- Bien, entonces te reto a estar 10 minutos dentro del closet con Milk – mientras demás jóvenes susurraron "UUUUHH", el Saiyajin se levanto del piso y se llevó a la muchacha Ox- consigo sin problema alguno.

Bulma hizo señas con los dedos, contando del 1 al 10. Cuando llegó a ese dígito, los del circulo se levantaron rápidamente, pero tratando de no causar ningún tipo de ruido que llame la atención.

Cuando todos estaban en el segundo piso:

- ¿Estamos todos? – susurró Raditz, a lo que Aurora asintió. El pelinegro observó sus manos y volvió a susurrar nervioso – ¡Aborten! ¡Aborten la misión!

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Vegeta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- ¡No traje las palomitas! ¡Aborten la misión! – respondió nuevamente mientras se acercaba a las escaleras. Se detuvo cuando Bulma lo jaló de la oreja.

- ¡Te comportas bien Raditz! Nos quedan 7 minutos. Tenemos que encontrar esa estúpida nota. Sabes que si Milk o Goku saben que la estamos buscando, se les va a escapar 'sin querer' que lo hicimos, y te apuesto que será frente a Bardock y terminaremos en prisión domiciliaria…

- Demasiadas películas, mujer – rió burlón Vegeta al tiempo que caminaba a la habitación del padre Saiyajin, en busca de aquel papel que había causado tanto escándalo aquella mañana. Los demás lo siguieron con los pies de puntitas.

Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, Aurora buscó en el cajón de la mesita de luz, hallando la meta.

- No se ofendan, pero este señor es tan astuto como sus hijos para guardar sus cosas… ¿…Y Raditz?

- ¿Ya lo hallaron? – preguntó el desaparecido entrando en la habitación sosteniendo el bol de palomitas. Los jóvenes lo observaron con el ceño fruncido – Es que si no lo traía Tarble se lo iba a comer…

- Tarble lleva dormido 15 minutos… Y ni siquiera está abajo, está en la habitación de Vegeta – repuso Bulma burlándose.

- Pero podría ser sonámbulo O.o… - barajeó Raditz pensativo.

- Deja de ser imbécil por un minuto – se quejó Vegeta mientras tomaba el papel de la rubia y se lo acercaba a su primo –. Ya lo hayamos… Léelo de una buena vez para poder salir de aquí.

- 5 minutos – apuró Bulma. Raditz tomó el papel y recitó rápidamente su contenido:

– _Queridos Saiyajin y el resto de sus mocosos…_ Bla, bla, bla bla…._ Le mando un saludo al calvo del bigote raro… _bla, bla, bla…

- Tenías que leer esa parte ¬¬ – se quejó Nappa, pasando un dedo por los vellos sobre sus labios.

- _Finalmente, _bla, bla, bla… Aquí está:

"… _Serán tres pájaros de un tiro: la herencia, deshacerme de los mocosos y deshacerme de ustedes. Como soy un hombre justo, no lastimaré a la novia de su hijo Goku, pero tal vez la utilice como fin de tortura hacia ustedes, y luego la mantenga con vida junto con su esposa._

_Puedo estar más que seguro, de que la persona que descubrió el método de mi carta no fue otra persona sino la hermosa Bulma Briefs. Hágame el favor de decirle que ella será la primera de las víctimas, y que si se esconde sabré hacerla salir. También le mando mis saludos a ella y a su 'amigo' Vegeta._

_Los estaré vigilando de cerca, si llaman a la policía sólo actuaré más rápido._

_Dígales a Aurora y a Adam que dentro de poco iré a buscarlos para que acompañen a su mamá._

_-Se lo agradece: _El maldito_ Gero…_

Raditz se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama de sus padres, oyendo los sozollos contenidos de la peli-azul y los susurros de ira de Vegeta y Nappa. Observó como Aurora se sentó a su lado, tratando de consolarlo y consolarse a sí misma.

Contra todo pronóstico Bulma sonrió y jaló al calvo y al de cabellos en punta hacia la puerta.

- Vamos chicos, quedan dos minutos… Quiero saber que están haciendo Milk y Goku abajo ¡Hay que sorprenderlos con las manos en la masa! Hey Aurora, Raditz ¿No vienen?

- Ya vamos – sonrió la rubia imitándola y jalando a Raditz hacia la salida, no sin antes guardar cuidadosamente el papel en su lugar y darle el tazón de palomitas a Raditz.

* * *

- 10 MINUTOOOOS – gritó Bulma abriendo la puerta del closet, descubriendo al par de pelinegros que parecían no haber sido conscientes del paso del tiempo.

Ellos la observaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, interrumpiendo el beso que compartían segundos atrás. Mientras Nappa trataba de recoger su quijada que prácticamente había tocado el piso, Raditz y Aurora se asomaron al marco de la puerta, pillando a la nueva pareja 'in fraganti'.

- Yo… Emm… Nosotros – trató de explicar Milk mientras que un lento sonrojo arrebolaba sus mejillas. Raditz sonrió.

- Ya sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a ser mi cuñadita… Sólo eres muy santurrona para dar el primer paso en público – la molestó mientras la observaba burlonamente – Pero no dudo que dentro de poco se te quitará lo santurrona… Ya sabes… - guiñó el pelinegro coquetamente, cortando su actuación cuando las tres muchachas hicieron una lluvia de golpes fugaces – ¡Aay! ¡Ya entendí…! – gritó mientras se alejaba veloz hacia la cocina.

* * *

Cuando asumieron que los adultos no llegarían aún, y los jóvenes se encontraban por dormirse cada quién en las habitaciones de invitados, Tarble abrió silenciosamente su puerta, con el objetivo de ir al baño.

Cuando se sintió liberado, se lavó las manos y salió fuera, sorprendido por la escena que se daba ante sus ojos.

- Piedra, papel o tijeras. Piedra, papel o tijeras. Piedra papel o tijeras – repetían con rapidez Vegeta, Goku y Raditz.

- ¿Qué están jugando? – preguntó el niño en un bostezo.

- No estamos jugando… – contestó su hermano con el ceño fruncido, agitando aún su puño.

- Estamos decidiendo… - continuó Raditz.

- Quien va a traer el periódico de la casa del perro que siempre nos muerde mañana – finalizó Goku.

- Por alguna razón, al tonto repartidor le encanta tirar NUESTRO periódico allá – agregó Raditz.

- Es un idiota ¬¬ - se quejó Vegeta.

- Piedra, papel o tijeras… - la secuencia se repitió hasta:

- ¡GANÉE! – gritó Raditz contento. Su primo y su hermano lo observaron burlones - ¿Qué?

- Ganaste. Entonces tú iras a recoger esa cosa mañana – rió Vegeta al tiempo que se giraba y caminaba en dirección a su habitación, pronto seguido por Tarble.

- Suerte hermano – susurró Goku mientras arrastraba los pies hacia su puerta y se frotaba los ojos.

- Pero, pero… ¿No era que si ganaba no iba? – Habló a la nada – Maldición… Debo aprenderme las reglas del juego ¬¬

* * *

Muejejjeje xD ¿Recuerdan que les había dicho -escrito-: "Va a haber una pareja que ni yo me esperaba"?

¡Ahí estáaaa! –AuroraxRaditz- *o* jajajajaj… Ya saben Runt Benjamón (de Chicken Little)

Espero que les haya gustado… En el próximo Capitulo: "Gero's ComeBack…" Naah mentira, no creo que le ponga así xD Lo de "parece una telenovela" es sin duda en parte mi opinión xD...


	14. Peleas - La Intrusa

Holichi! He vuelto al fin n.n (ni que me hayan extrañado mucho ¬¬ xD) jajajaja

Qué tal? Yo aquí en la computadora bajo una avalancha de tareas… Créanme, no es lindo U.U jajjaja Pero como les aprecio tanto, aquí está el capitulo número… 14… ME ESTÁN JODIENDO! ¿Ya llevo 14 Capítulos?… Enserio tengo que empezar a controlar a mi mente xP jajajaja

T.T No se cómo agradecer a todas vuestras sugerencias y apoyos, también respecto a las parejas. No duden que las llevo en cuenta. Cuídensee! ALERTA FANS VxB, el capi contiene el beso de Kakarotto y Milk xD No se vayan a ofender de mí las fans de esta pareja, es broma *3* Y me disculpo por la tardanza.

Saludoos!

-SaiyanKeyM

*Mi Corazón Encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia…*

* * *

"Anteriormente:

- Piedra, papel o tijeras… - la secuencia se repitió hasta:

- ¡GANÉE! – gritó Raditz contento. Su primo y su hermano lo observaron burlones - ¿Qué?

- Ganaste. Entonces tú iras a recoger esa cosa mañana – rió Vegeta al tiempo que se giraba y caminaba en dirección a su habitación, pronto seguido por Tarble.

- Suerte hermano – susurró Goku mientras arrastraba los pies hacia su puerta y se frotaba los ojos.

- Pero, pero… ¿No era que si ganaba no iba? – Habló a la nada – Maldición… Debo aprenderme las reglas del juego ¬¬"

* * *

- Muajajajaja – se carcajeó malvadamente Raditz en solitario, en medio de la oscuridad de la sala, secundado por un trueno – ¡Está lloviendo y no hay luz! No puedo ir a buscar el periódico, y aunque lo hiciera, nadie podría leerlo sin luz… Aunque creo que fue mala idea despertarme a las 6 de la mañana si el repartidor pasa a las 8… - razonó – Ya no importa: Estoy aquí solo ¡Puedo hacer lo que quieraaa! – gritó para sí mismo, siendo alumbrado por un relámpago a través de una de las ventanas – Como por ejemplo, huir de la lluvia y dormir – agregó corriendo escaleras arriba, escapando del clima que parecía querer romper el cielo en pedazos.

* * *

Un dormido joven de cabellos asimilados a una palmera, se giraba somnoliento en su cama. Una vez que encontró una posición a su gusto, se durmió nuevamente.

* Kakarotto soñando* (FlashBack)

- ¿Y qué haremos durante 12 minutos? – preguntó su amiga pelinegra, entre sonrojada e incómoda por los abrigos que la aplastaban en el closet.

- Pues… No lo sé – contestó el Saiyajin con las manos en la nuca, sonriente – Después de todo, era un 'verdad o reto' ¿No? Teníamos que responder…

- Creo que te saliste del tema, Goku – rió Milk divertida –. Sé que era un 'verdad o reto'. Pero yo solo te pregunté qué haremos los siguientes… - dudó un poco y alzó su brazo, fijando la vista en el sencillo reloj en su muñeca –… 10 minutos.

El aludido tomó la mano suspendida de la Ox- al tiempo que le susurró:

- Vamos Milk ¿Qué te apura? Podemos jugar, o hablar, o hacer llamadas en broma n.n…

- ¿Trajiste tu celular aquí adentro?

- Bueno… No podemos hacer llamadas en broma… Pero podemos hablar, recuerda que luego de todo lo que ocurrió con 18 ya no pudimos hablar tanto. Y hoy no pudimos salir…

- Tienes razón, lo lamento Goku. Pero esa nota realmente me espanta – respondió Milk con la mirada baja.

- No tienes porqué disculparte, de todos modos ni era importante… – aclaró Goku animado, rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Cómo no va a ser importante, si tanto trataste de decírmelo…? En más de una ocasión debo añadir – replicó inclinando un poco la cabeza a la derecha en señal de comprensión.

- Emm… - en ese momento sintió como si por algún acto de magia al closet se había hecho más pequeño, como si fuese a aplastarlo e iniciara un proceso de claustrofobia en sí mismo – De tu papá… Si, ¿Qué sabes de Ox-Satán? Hace mucho no lo veo.

- Ah… Eso… - dudó Milk conteniendo su decepción –. Pues bien, igual de sobre-protector – rió cambiando su humor – ¿Estás seguro de que eso era todo?

- Pues… No lo sé… ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a lo que ocurre con 18?

- Siendo sincera… Asustada. Terriblemente asustada – respondió tratando de sonreír, y fallando al crear una rara mueca de preocupación.

- Tranquila Milk, ya sabes que nadie en mi familia te dejaría de lado si llegaras a estar involucrada… Pero lo dudo, en la nota no estabas en ningún momento de forma directa – razonó el Saiyajin distraído, mientras se preguntaba por el raro silencio al otro lado de la puerta.

- Gracias Goku – contestó la pelinegra mientras besaba levemente la mejilla del muchacho. Éste sólo se sonrojo y pasó un dedo por debajo de su nariz, rozándola al tiempo que se sonrojaba – No puedo creerlo, nos quedan 5 minutos. Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Ya se – casi gritó infantilmente su amigo – juguemos a adivinar cuantos dedos escondemos, pero para no hacer trampa debemos cerrar los ojos.

- Ay Goku, de acuerdo – acepto la Ox-, pasando una mano por su espalda, mientras se sonrojaba ante lo infantil de la situación - ¿Cuántos dedos crees que tengo?

- Ammm… - dudó éste con los parpados cerrados fuertemente - ¿4?

- Casi acertaste: eran 5 – rió la pelinegra, cerrando entonces ella sus ojos.

- Ayy que mal ¬¬ De acuerdo, es mi turno.

- ¿Ya puedo preguntar cuantos? – preguntó la pelinegra unos segundos más tarde.

- No, es que no me decido a que número elegir.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó ella en medio de una mezcla de confusión y diversión.

- Pues tengo 10 dedos – señaló colocándolos frente a su rostro –, así que sólo puedo elegir un número del uno al diez, y Bulma siempre me dice que soy muy predecible cuando elijo el 1 y el 2 – aclaró moviendo sus dedos frente al rostro de su amiga, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. El Saiyajin desvió la atención de sus dedos, observando lo que tapaban. La joven Ox- sintiéndose observada, se decidió a abrir los ojos, cohibiendose de inmediato ante la cercanía de su acompañante que parecía acortarse ante cada segundo. Ante cada espacio consumido, las manos del muchacho se desviaban hasta colocarse en las sonrojadas mejillas de la pelinegra.

- Goku, yo…

Una fuerza que parecía ser la gravedad empujaba al Saiyajin hacia el frente, sintiéndose incapaz de retroceder aún si quisiera. En el instante que pudo ser capaz de sentir la respiración de ella, cerró los ojos, sintiendo nuevamente la sensación de acercamiento.

- Así no se hace… – habló, más bien susurró, una voz lejana, que parecía ser ahogada e ignorada por el par en el closet.

*Fin sueño – (Flash – Back)*

Mientras Goku trataba de recordar cada detalle del día anterior en su sueño, Nappa, Aurora y Bulma hacían el casi imposible intento de despertarlo.

- Waah me rindo – se quejó la rubia, tirándose en el asiento del escritorio del Saiyajin.

- Vamos Aurora – la alentó Bulma – ya oíste lo que dijo Bardock, tenemos que estar todos reunidos abajo en media hora a más tardar, y el único que falta es ese dormilón.

- No es que sea pesimista – interrumpió Nappa como un viejo sabio –, pero nunca despertará hasta que sea su voluntad o su estomago el que dé veredicto final. Así que deberíamos poner comida frente a él.

- Así no se hace – se burló Vegeta recostado en el marco de la puerta, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Goku y levantaba sin dificultad el colchón anteriormente habitado por su primo, y retirándose luego de cumplir con su objetivo.

- ¿Y Milk? – exclamó más dormido que despierto el muchacho de cabellos como palmera, levantándose del frío suelo.

- Creo que está abajo haciendo el desayuno – contestó la peli-azul.

- Tengo sueño – susurró él en medio de un bostezo, al tiempo que un trueno resonó con fuerza.

- Mejor para nosotros – rió Nappa saliendo de la habitación – ¡Más comida!

- Yo dije que tenía sueño, no que no iba a desayunar – gritó Goku, mientras emprendía una carrera hacia la cocina. Las dos muchachas que quedaron adentro, se separaron mientras Bulma iba a su "habitación", y Aurora iba para ayudar a las damas de la cocina.

Cuando se encontraban en medio de la escalera, el timbre sonó, provocando rápidamente curiosidad en los habitantes del hogar, _¿Quién sería tan idiota como para salir en medio de esta tormenta? _Se pregunto Bardock, acercándose casi con pereza hasta la puerta, asombrándose al ver a una pelirroja coqueta tras ésta, sin siquiera parecer mojada o espantada por el clima.

- Disculpe señor – habló la desconocida con una mezcla de coquetería y madurez, mientras fruncía los labios – estoy buscando a Raditz ¿Podría llamarlo por favor?

El Saiyajin mayor la observó con el ceño fruncido, indeciso entre decirle que no estaba o que se fuera a su casa. Finalmente se decidió por dejar a su hijo con sus asuntos.

- ¡Raditz! ¡Visita! – gritó al tiempo que se giraba y volvía a la cocina, harto de oír los reclamos de la fuerte lluvia. Pocos segundos más tarde, apareció su hijo mayor.

- ¡Zangya! Tanto tiempo – exclamó el pelinegro mientras saludaba a la muchacha.

- Ay Raditz, es que si yo no te visito, tú prefieres ni acordarte de mí – respondió recelosa la pelirroja, descubriendo en las escaleras a Aurora _Esto va a ser divertido…_

- Vamos linda, no seas así – se defendió inocentemente el Saiyajin inocentemente – ¿No quieres pasar?

- No gracias. No te preocupes, no vengo a molestarte – aclaró su acompañante mientras se acercaba a susurrarle pícaramente –. Vengo a invitarte a salir… Ya sabes…

Mientras, su acompañante se movía incómodamente. Decidió hacerse el desentendido:

- Emmm… Está lloviendo muy fuerte y no parece que fuera a parar… Será para la próxima.

- Shh cariño, no me refería a eso. No sé si lo recuerdas pero hace casi un mes te dije que haría una fiesta, ya que tu querida Milk no me quiso invitar a la suya… Pero no me imagino porqué…

_Tal vez porque coqueteaste con Kakarotto _pensó burlón _¿No suena raro "coquetear"? ¿Coquetear con Kakarotto? ¿Coquetear con Carrot? ¿Coquetear con Zanahorias? ¿Cómo puede alguien coquetear con una zanahoria?… Qué estúpido, ¿A quién se le ocurriría algo semejante? Además estando yo aquí ¿Quién se fijaría en Kakarotto?_

-… Y entonces pensé "¿Porqué no…? Y… Raditz, ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó molesta la pelirroja.

- Emmm si… Estabas hablando de ¿La fiesta? – comentó dudoso. La muchacha sólo bufó.

- Más te vale ir esta noche, hay una sorpresa para ti y tus amigos. No olvides invitarlos a ellos también… Aunque preferiría que no invitaras a Aurora…

- Si quieres que yo vaya, ella también irá – respondió el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido. La muchacha sonrió satisfactoriamente, aguardando esa reacción.

- De acuerdo, todo sea por ti Raditz… - se retractó inmediatamente, al tiempo que se acercaba a él para despedirse.

* * *

- Oye Bulma, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó un niñito asomando tímidamente su cabeza en el marco de la puerta. La aludida, que se encontraba de espaldas, llevó como acto de reflejo las manos a su pecho, demostrando que aquel inesperado acto la había asustado – Lo siento, no pretendo molestarte.

- No te preocupes Tarble – contestó ella sonriente, a pesar del tono de voz, que impaciencia y molestia.

- ¿Entonces me responderás que haces? – insistió el pelinegro, adentrándose en la habitación, mostrándolo aún en pijama, y con pantuflas. La peli-azul frunció el entrecejo y observó de nuevo al frente, dispuesta a retomar su tarea.

- Estoy guardando mis cosas, cielo. Ya es hora de que me vaya. De seguro mis papás ya me extrañan – respondió contrariada la peli-azul, confundiendo al pequeño.

- No entiendo, no pareces…

- Tarble, Fasha te está llamando… - gritó Vegeta paseándose de un lado al otro del pasillo en busca del paradero de su hermano menor, descubriéndolo pronto dentro del cuarto de la Briefs –. Con que aquí estabas, Fasha te quiere preguntar algo del desayuno…

- ¿Ya vamos a desayunar? – preguntó el niño con los ojos brillantes.

- Y como esperas que lo sepa, no soy yo el que está cocinando ¬¬ - respondió el mayor con sarcasmo.

- Ahorrarías más aire si me dijeras "No" y punto ¬¬…. – susurró Tarble mientras se dirigía a la salida.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste enano?!

- ¡Que ya voy! – exclamó corriendo veloz en el pasillo.

El Saiyajin restante se dispuso a simplemente cerrar la puerta y volver por donde vino, pero se detuvo al descubrir a la joven de ojos azules luchando contra uno de los cierres de sus inminentes bolsos.

- ¿Quieres ayuda mujer? – preguntó el pelinegro acercándose a la peli-azul.

- No, no quiero nada – respondió cortante la muchacha entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos cuando Vegeta se tomó "el gesto" de cerrar la maleta.

- Con que ya te vas, pobre de los habitantes de donde vayas a parar – se burló.

- Para que te enteres Principito – aclaró resaltando la última palabra –, me voy a mi casa. Y después… ¿Quién sabe?

- ¿Quieres que te pregunte a donde, no? – preguntó el Saiyajin con una ceja alzada. La peli-azul tosió levemente producto del frío que se corría desde la ventana, frunció de nuevo el ceño, negando con la cabeza –. Ya te dije que no quiero nada.

- Como sea – la ignoró el pelinegro caminando hasta la pantalla que mostraba relámpagos en HD–. De donde sea que vayas, al menos mándanos un recuerdo, o tráenoslo cuando vuelvas.

La Briefs sonrió con superioridad.

- Ese es el chiste, la idea es no volver. No pienso quedarme aquí a no hacer nada mientras todo este desastre con Gero está ocurriendo. Sé que hay alguna solución y quiero tratar de hallarla. Y huir no es una opción, la prueba clara son Aurora y Adam… Además, sería una aventura divertida n.n – rió la peli-azul, al tiempo que guardaba en su mochila un par de papeles y apuntes que había conseguido de la historia de Gero y sus probables ubicaciones.

El muchacho la observó sonriente, descubriendo nuevamente en ese momento lo que le atraía de ella.

- Entonces, yo también iré. Ese no es trabajo de mujeres, y lo menos que puedo hacer es ir yo también ¬¬…

- No es necesario. No estás ni invitado ni sugerido a acompañarme – se quejó la peli-azul.

- No, pero voy a hacerlo además debo "protegerte", ya que estás en la mira de Gero gracias a MI familia…

La peli-azul se carcajeó limpiamente mientras se acercaba a su acompañante.

- Vaamooos Vegeta… Yo se que te gusto – sonrió la muchacha clavándole un dedo en la costilla – Admítelo de una vez…

- ¿Admitir que? – preguntó el pelinegro sonrojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y se volvía al lado opuesto de su acompañante.

- No te voy a obligar a que me digas nada, sólo quiero saber si sigo soltera, ya que creo que sé la razón por la que ha venido Zangya…

- ¿Hablas de la zanahoria que está allá abajo? ¿Cómo la viste llegar?

- Miré desde la ventana – contestó tranquila, mientras alzaba las mochilas sobre la cama – Aún así no me has respondido ¿Estoy soltera o con compromiso? Ya que si no me equivoco saldremos esta noche, y donde vayamos habrá muchos muchachos apuestos, y no puedo rechazarlos a todos… – guiñó la peli-azul.

Contrario al simple bufido que esperaba, Bulma se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Vegeta cubrir su brazo, y más aún recibir un beso de él, que la tomó por descuidada. Éste sonrió ante el desconcierto de la muchacha:

- Supongo que eso contesta tu pregunta – sonrió con superioridad.

- No, en realidad, creo que necesito una repetición para estar segura – rió pícara la Briefs volviendo a acercarse al que podía llamar desde entonces su "pareja".

* * *

- Esto da para largo ¬¬ - se quejó Nappa al regresar a la sala con un sándwich en la mano –. Oye enano, ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó el calvo lanzándose al lado del mini-Vegeta.

- Aurora sigue gritándole a Raditz… No entiendo ¿Porqué lo está regañando tío?

- ¿Ves esa marca roja en la mejilla de ese genio? – explicó señalando al pelinegro.

- Si, se parece a las que me suele dejar tia Fasha cuando me besa la mejilla – respondió el pequeño estremeciéndose.

- Si, pues… Digamos que no es bueno que una novia vea que otra chica te besa… Y es peor si tú no lo provocaste y quedó evidencia. Apúntalo Velita Menor, es un consejo para la vida – finalizó el calvo acariciando sus bigotes.

- Guau… - exclamó el niño con los ojos brillantes – ¿Y tú como aprendiste tío?

- A la mala, Tarble u.ú…

- ¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE HAYA VENIDO!

- NO TE ESTOY CULPANDO POR ESO – se quejó la rubia – TE ESTOY CULPANDO QUE HAYAS DEJADO QUE TE BESE FRENTE A MI. Además que ni fuiste capaz de decirle que soy tu novia… Y ella es una de tus Fans número uno, y no lo dudo porque si recuerdo bien, la conociste en el mismo partido que a mí, el día que Gero me atacó.

- No era mi intención – se disculpó nuevamente el Saiyajin acercándose a la muchacha, que lo rechazó de un empujón – ¿Sabes qué? Iremos…

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó ella molesta.

- A la fiesta ¡Ahí me declararé total y completamente enredado y enamorado de la increíble, hermosa e inteligente Aurora!

- No quiero ir. Además de que es una pérdida de tiempo y el clima está horrible, Bardock no nos dejará salir… Y quedé con Adam en ir a la casa del señor ese que nos hospedará hasta que acabe lo de Gero.

- Tiene razón – agregó el mayor interrumpiendo en la conversación.

- Pero solo será esta noche… Y es en la casa de una conocida… Estaremos sólo una hora y luego volveremos, sin ningún tipo de parada.

- ¿Yo puedo ir? – preguntó Tarble ansioso.

- ¿Tienes permiso para conducir? – preguntó Bardock con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Puedo sobornarte con cupones de supermercado? – contestó el menor, acercando los papeles rectangulares.

- Casi acepto niño, quizás si no estuviesen vencidos de una semana te hubiese permitido ir… Mala suerte – rió el mayor, concentrándose de nuevo en el asunto inicial – De acuerdo.

- Si tardan más de una hora, prometo que llamaré a la policía a buscarlos y a dejarlos en ridículo – agregó Fasha desde la cocina – ¡YA ESTÁ EL DESAYUNO! VENGAN YA QUE GOKU YA SE SENTÓ…

En cuanto esa frase se finalizó, todos los que estaban fuera del comedor corrieron aguardando a que Goku les dejara algo.

* * *

El cielo aún estaba oscuramente nublado cuando los autos Saiyajins, contenidos por sus parejas… Y Nappa… Se estacionaron al costado de la acera, se acercaron con paso seguro al hogar que parecía tener una rara sensación tanto en el interior como en el exterior.

- ¡Hola muchachos! Creía que ya no vendrían – saludó coqueta la pelirroja.

- Ya quisieras, apenas son las 10pm – susurró Aurora para sí misma.

- Pues aquí estamos – sonrió Bulma al haber oído la disimulada respuesta de la rubia.

- ¡Bulmita, linda! No sabía que te también vendrías, no sabes cómo me alegro – _No sabes cómo me felicitas las cosas… -_ ¡Ya hasta tienes novio! No pierdes tiempo…

- Hmp ¬¬

- Pero que estoy haciendo, pasen. Por favor – sonrió la joven, permitiéndoles el paso. Una vez que se aseguró de que estuviesen lejos, susurró a su izquierda – Bojack, ve a avisarle que ya llegaron.

- De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo actuamos? – preguntó su compañero impaciente.

- En 15 minutos. En cuanto le notifiques que ya están aquí, ve a preparar las bebidas, recuerda, son 3.

- Si, Zangya.

* * *

- Oigan chicas – gritó Milk sobre el volumen de la música, acercándose a Bulma y a Aurora que conversaban (se burlaban) de los Saiyajins – ¿Han visto a los muchachos?

- No, ¿Por qué? – preguntó la rubia tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

- No sé… Este lugar no me da buena espina… Oh oh…. Oh oh…

- ¿Milk qué pasa? – preguntó Bulma alarmada.

- ¡Quiero ir al baño! – susurró la pelinegra empezando a adoptar posiciones incómodas sobre su asiento.

- Asústame así… – se quejó 18, observando a Zangya que se acercaba a ellas, Milk no tardó en correr a ella.

- Zangya, ¿Me muestras el baño? – la pelirroja sonrió.

- Claro, acompáñame – rió jalándola del brazo.

- Oye, Aurora – llamó Bulma – Te molesta si acompaño a Milk… Creo que tome mucho jugo…

- Sabes que no era jugo, ¿no? ¬¬ - se burló la rubia.

- Si, pero me siento menos culpable al decirle así n.n – se carcajeó –. Ya vuelvo.

Minutos luego de que la Briefs se fuera, Aurora sintió como si fuese la hora pico en sus riñones. Incómoda, dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y siguió el camino que había visto recorrer a sus amigas con anterioridad.

Cuando se sintió confundida ante algunas puertas a su alrededor, apareció la pelirroja que aborrecía, quien se ofreció a acompañarla al baño, que estaba en otra habitación. Como no tenía otra alternativa, la siguió.

Una vez que sintió que su organismo se sintió normal de nuevo, se lavo las manos y salió, dispuesta a agradecer el acto solidario Zangya. Lo que no se esperaba era que esta la esperaba fuera, y la golpeara. Dejándola suficientemente consiente para oír:

- Bien hecho Zangya, ya tenemos a las 3.

- Gracias, Dr. Gero. Ahora cuál es el siguiente paso.

- Llevárnoslas de aquí cuanto antes. La Briefs y la Ox- no tardaran en despertar…

- Si señor.

Aún con la visión borrosa, distinguió a un hombre de bata blanca, y una muchacha de cabellos anaranjados oscurecerse…

* * *

Waah T.T jejeje xP Cualquier error me lo dicen, estoy subiendo rápidamente el capi xP


End file.
